In Between
by RenegadeWaya
Summary: SI/OC with multi-crossover and gamer like elements. I don't know how it happened, why it happened and when it happened but somehow I was now in a fictional world that was more real than I ever desired. Because sometimes reality is a curse and the line between good and evil blurs while the line between my goals and the lives of others grows sharp and jagged. Trigger warning.dark fic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: You, it's Ren here back from a long ass hiatus and finally writing again. Recently started taking medicine again and it's help me greatly, enough that I finally have motivation to get back into writing. This is a story that was burning a hole in my brain so badly that I wrote nearly 40,000 words in three days. I actually have 5 normal chapters and 2 Interlude chapters all ready to go so except some very speedy updates for a bit.**

 **For anyone wondering if I'll continue writing my other stories the answer is, they are all done for except A Distorted Wizard's Dream which I'll be fixing the first few chapters up a bit before posting the next one. I lost interest in the stories or feel like I'd need to completely restructure everything I had on them to continue again, in which case I might as well make a new story. If anyone wants to use the idea for any of my now dead stories they are free to do so. I feel like my writing has improved a lot since I made my first fanfic (that I quite quickly abandoned =/) which also helps on the motivation front but it is also the reason for my dislike of my other stories.**

 **As for this story in particular. I'd thought I'd try my hand at a SI/OC fic. It will have multi-crossover elements and a gamer-like system involved. Kind of cliche I know but It's what fueled my fire. That being said this fic will be extremely dark in places just to warn you now. Take the M rating very seriously.**

 **Well that's all from me, enjoy the first chapter.**

 **00000000000000**

The first I knew something was wrong, that something was different, was when I heard a woman crying somewhere nearby. While that isn't an uncommon occurrence depending on the location the problem was, I didn't live with anyone and I had no female neighbors, which made the crying woman odd. What was even odder was that my eyesight was extremely blurry, almost like I needed glasses when I knew for a fact I had 20/20 vision. That was when the ultimate shocking revelation came in, my body was wrong. I wasn't me, at least not anymore. Where once I was a slightly above average looking twenty-six-year-old 6' Caucasian male now I was…a baby. And that was about all I could figure out.

I wanted to freak out at that point, I truly did but my mind remained fully, horribly sane even though my new infant body responded to my distress by crying. What had happened to me? Why had it happened to me? Were Buddhists right about the afterlife and you get reincarnated when you die? Speaking of, did I die?

An endless parade of questions circled through my mind and I found myself unable to answer any of them let alone stop them. What was worse was that those questions spawned other questions and pretty soon I had realized that I had forgotten my name somehow. Not only that but I had forgotten my birthday and what my face looked like as well. Again though something prevented me from having a mental breakdown and I cursed it from the very depths of my being.

It was then that the most wonderful thing happened to me. Someone picked me up. _Mom_. The singular thought of that word, that the person holding me was my _mother_ , halted my rampaging mind in its tracks. Then came the warmth. More than body heat, more than getting covered by a blanket, the woman holding me just radiated **warmth.** The warmth of a single sunbeam flickering through the drapes while you take a nap near the window. The warmth of a home cooked meal after coming home from a hard day of work. The warmth of a campfire full of roasting marshmallows when snow is falling gently around you.

My crying stopped instantly. My body unconsciously nuzzled closer to that feeling of warm while my mind continued to echo the singular thought of _Mom._ She spoke words to me at that point, kind words, soft words, **warm** words, but I couldn't understand them. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that _mom_ was saying them. Subconsciously my mind **burned** this memory into my mind in perfect detail, so that I could never, ever forget it. It was after this pledge that slowly, ever so slowly, I fell asleep, lulled into peaceful dreams knowing that _mom_ was here and that she would protect me, that she would love me.

The next time I woke up things had changed, mom wasn't there at the moment and I could actually see things. More than that however I had grown. No longer was I a baby, instead I looked to be around 1 years old. With my eyes working and my mind not instantly going into a panic attack I was free to finally observe my new body. I might have been in shock seeing as how I had so easily accepted everything I had previously freaked out over, or maybe the something that had been preventing me from going insane was the cause. Either way I was now able to both see the new me and not freak out over the fact that my new body came equipped with a small fluffy tail and an extra pair of ears (also fluffy) on my head. Was I some sort of cat person? Dog person? Did that mean I wasn't on Earth anymore? Oddly, the thought didn't bother me. Not in the same way as my new situation didn't however, more like I didn't particularly care that I had left my home behind.

I had no family that was alive back home, no partner, few friends and a job that, while I liked, wasn't something I couldn't live without. The only thing I would miss would be my pets, which I hoped someone would help before they starved. Unless I had refilled their dispensers before I left? Honestly not being able to remember what was either my death or my forceful transmigration was rather irritating. Anyways the point is that I could take or leave Earth. The creature comforts would be difficult to do without but, judging by the room I was in, it didn't look I would have to. Either this world was around the same technologically as Earth or this was Earth, and I just had animal traits now.

Back to my new appearance, without access to a mirror all that I could determine about myself was that I was White (again) that my hair was, oddly enough, also white (including my tail) and that my incisors felt like they were longer, and sharper than they should be. Which would make sense if I was part animal. As for my room it was a fairly typical room for a very young child bar the fact that it was small and the walls looked severely chipped and worn down. Either this was an old house or my new family wasn't the most well off.

The thought of family brought my thoughts back to my previous encounter with the waking world. _Mom._ The thought filled me with warmth and peace. I had a mother now. I had a mother in my past life, I knew that much. but I also knew that she had died when I was very young as well. So young that my memories of time with her were all gone beyond vague impressions and ghosts in my dreams. I felt a slight pang of guilt at my being so excited about having a mother, feeling like it was almost a betrayal of my previous one. But it didn't last long, I had no real memories to anchor my emotional attachment to her, as sad as that was, so it couldn't compare with the memory that lit up my mind whenever I so much as thought of the word family, mom or safe.

As if drawn by my thoughts of her my new mother, or at least who I assumed to be my new mother, chose that moment to open the door to my room. The very first thing that I noticed about her was that she looked tired. So very, very tired. My heart clenched painfully at the sight of her. It was clear to me that she was under a lot of stress and likely wasn't sleeping well. Unconsciously I called out to her, my mouth making nothing but an unintelligible whimpering sound. Despite that it got my mother's (and I knew for certain that she was my mother at this point) attention and I watched as if life itself seemingly infused her body with vitality when she looked at me. Gone was any and all impression that she was tired, that her life was a hardship. Instead all I could see was a lively, young woman who, even though I couldn't understand a word she said, excitedly talked at me while making cute, funny faces at me. It broke my heart even more.

Still, there was nothing I could do about whatever was troubling her, which was likely financial issues if I had to guess, as I was now. Instead all I could do was try and comfort this woman as she did the same for me. As such I responded eagerly to her silly antics. Clapping my little hands in excitement, making happy cooing noises and even wagging my small tail. Each and every one of them seemingly bolstering this young woman so that all the weight pressing down on her seemed just that little bit lighter.

The interaction between mother and son didn't end, even as my mother picked me up and held me close as we walked down the short hallway to the combination kitchen/dining room/washing room. Even as I continued to play with my mother my mind took in everything it saw and broke it down into a simple synopsis of my current situation. It painted a pretty bleak picture. There were only two other rooms besides mine and the room we had just entered, those being the bathroom and my mother's room. A room that was not only smaller than mine but more worn down as well. Included in this observation was that there were no other occupants in the cheap apartment. To put it simply my dad wasn't in the picture, for whatever reason, and my mom was raising me by herself.

Again there was nothing I could do to fix that at the moment so I forced myself to stop thinking about it and instead focus on the fact that apparently off-brand cheap baby food tasted just as appealing as it sounded. I didn't do anything beyond scrunch my face up as I choked it down though. As much as I didn't like the taste it was not only what the only type we could apparently afford but my mother had likely worked herself to the bone **too** afford it. Simply put I wasn't going to waste any of it, especially when I saw the flicker of sadness and guilt in my mother's eyes when she fed me it.

After my meal, I couldn't tell if it was breakfast lunch or dinner as there was only one, heavily covered, window in the apartment so I couldn't tell the time. There were no clocks on the microwave or oven either, nor on any of the walls. Not really an important issue, that I couldn't tell the time, but one that added to the pile of evidence pointing out to the shitty situation my family was in. Anyways after my meal came story time as my mother read to me a very ratty children's book that she likely had already read to me hundreds of time by now. I patiently, and contently, listened to her all the same and not just because it helped me learn the language either. It was just _nice_ to her my mother's voice.

After another couple of stories, the only two other children's books we had by the looks of it, it was play time. My toys were simple things, like a train and crude army men, that you could likely buy in bulk for little more than a dollar or two or safely fish out of the garbage to clean. Again I didn't let myself act the way my adult thoughts should have dictated me to in this situation. It was an activity with my mother and my acting happy made her happy, which was enough to throw away any and all pride I had.

At some point during my play I had apparently fallen asleep as the next thing I knew I was back in my room. I was alone and I hadn't seemed to age like I had last time I went to sleep so I figured it was still the same day and thus took this moment to think and simply process my situation. Most of it was just a rehash of my prior observations really but it was something I felt I needed to due in order to determine what I was going to do from here. The first step, without question, was simply learning how to understand, and speak, the local language. I had gotten a bit of a start on that with the picture book story time the day (night?) before but I wanted to learn as soon as possible as nothing could start before that was accomplished.

The second thing on the list was to figure out where (when?) I was and (hopefully) find an explanation for how I got here. Some of the stories my mother showed/read me seemed similar to those on Earth in style so I hadn't ruled out the possibility of time travel (both forward and backward) as an answer to my location. The new body didn't quite fit into that but that wasn't really the point. The point was I wanted to figure out my new life and, more specifically, what I could do to improve it. Part of the motivation was, obviously, selfish but mostly I just wanted my mother to not look like the world was slowly crushing her one day at a time.

I figured that with the additional appendages both my mother and I possessed that this world was magical in some way as, while I had no basis but intuition to base my guess on, I didn't believe that this was my Earth, time travel theory or not. That being the case I figured that, like any magical world, there would be something like an adventurers' guild in which I could possibly earn some quick money. The obvious signs of modern (if old and cheap) technology seemed to indicate my magical world theory wrong but I prayed for that not to be the case as, if it was, I only had one other option. Well technically I had two options but the first, simply not doing anything and letting my mother suffer, wasn't something I'd do. So I was left with the other option, that of crime.

I was a morally ambiguous enough person that the thought of committing crime like theft didn't bother me, and it was even something I had experience in unfortunately. So I wasn't praying for the first option because I felt guilty but rather because I knew that being a criminal would **not** be an easy way to live. Not only would my mother, most likely, not approve if she found out but she'd likely feel like it was her fault for not being able to provide for me. Something I obviously didn't want. Then there was the fact that, inevitably, I would get caught. It was basic math that, eventually, no matter how lucky or skilled I was, that the odds of getting caught would finally catch up to me. Something that wouldn't only make my later years harder, even if I was fine with such a price, but again it would, most likely, hurt my mother.

There was always the possibility that things would improve by the time I was both able to speak but move under my own power as well, even if it was unlikely. I had tried standing up and, while I had gotten halfway there with the help of the crib's bars, I couldn't do it in the end. Theft, whether it be pickpocketing or grab and dashing, required a certain amount of maneuverability to pull off after all and walking was just a basic prerequisite.

Still, that was all for the future. For now, I wanted to concentrate on two things. First, was seeing how elastic a child's mind really is, as well as its ability to absorb information and second, to see how far I can improve my body. I wasn't a training fanatic in my past life, nor was I a super martial artists or hitman or anything else like that and, as such, didn't know the best ways to go about doing that though. I had been a simple beat cop that exercised regularly and, while I knew a bit about martial arts and fighting, I wasn't really talented in the field. Still, beyond simple curiosity, I would need a strong body regardless of what the world was like, and which course of action I would need to take as a result.

Thankfully, while I wasn't super smart or a genius, I was both smart enough and had enough common sense to not start trying to do a bunch of pushups or sit ups right away. Those kinds of exercise needed to wait at least a year to be performed otherwise terrible things might happen to my body. I could, however, stretch. While for an average healthy adult stretching was little more than an annoying, and often skipped, warm up for true exercise, for a young child like me it was anything but. I wasn't just making myself more flexible by stretching I was actually working out my barely developed muscles as well. After that I moved on to simple dexterity/hand-eye coordination drills. I wanted to improve my fingers' dexterity the most but, without a coin or something similar, I didn't know how. So I simply resorted to wriggling them as much, and in as many varying ways, as possible.

Something I hadn't foreseen, that I really should have, was that all this heavy (for a toddler) working out would make me very, very hungry. I'm not ashamed, though I am mildly embarrassed, to say that my body's instincts took over at that point and I started bawling like a…well like a baby. Thankfully mom was quick with her response and soon enough I was in her arms and once more being spoon fed that terrible, terrible mush calling itself baby food. While my body went on auto pilot as I tried not to taste the food I was choking down my mind wandered towards my mother.

Idly, even as I harshly berated myself for it, I couldn't help but think how cliché having my mother be a stripper (if her appearance and the flyer I saw peeking out of the trash were any indication) was in this kind of situation. As terrible as it was to react so blandly at first my brain did have a point, though one that I wouldn't pay any further attention to for a few more years after I buried the thought deep in the recesses of my mind.

Something also quite terrible to think was how attractive my mother was. With her stunning white hair, slitted silver eyes, pale skin and the way her soft dog (or possibly wolf) ears and tail visually expressed her emotions was quite charming. The fact that she was petite (barely 5'2" if I had to guess) but still possessed good curves also helped. The only things detracting from her appearance were the excessive make up (and glitter) she wore, her clothing, and the bags under her eyes in my opinion. Thankfully (for my sanity) while I noted she was attractive, that was it. It was just a simple acknowledgement of fact and I was not attracted to her in any way, which was surprising considering in my past life I would have actually tried to date someone who looked like that. Thank you, biology, whatever kept fucking with my mind, god or all the above for that fact.

I didn't really have an issue with the whole incest thing, so long as it was consensual and no children were made (simply because of genetic defects), but that didn't mean I was into it or had those inclinations. Then again it wasn't like I really had a family in my past life either, which was why I was so neutral about the topic...

Moving on before I went too deep and had to bleach my brain I noticed that I had finished my food. My mother picked me up again as this point while talking at me and I finally discovered what my new name was. Well at least the cutesy babyfied version of it anyways. At least I hoped so as "Siegy" was not the greatest of names in my opinion. Oh well, even if that was my real full name there wasn't anything I could do about it. At least nothing I was willing to do. I would never change the name, any name, that my mother gave me. I'd simply go by a nickname instead.

My mind was pulled back to the here and now as my mother walked out the door of the apartment, with me in her arms. I was going to see the outside world for the first time, at least the first that I could remember. I just wish it wasn't because my mother was taking me with her to work. I knew the reason why she was doing that of course, but that didn't mean I liked it. Even if I was normal, which I wasn't, when it came to the topic of nudity and sex it wasn't like I could do anything, or react in any way. Even if I could the thought of my mother being out there would see any such thoughts sour instantly.

Anyways my first impression of the world was that it looked like the kind of shitty rundown neighborhood I grew up in during my last life. Disappointing and more than a little disheartening but at least it was familiar. At least the people were different even if they dressed and acted the same. Even the whole cliché clique of gang members sitting on the staircase into an apartment was new and interesting when one of them had a snake for an arm and another was playing with fire that sprouted from lighters which seemingly replaced both his thumbs. What kind of world was this? A vague feeling at the back of mind made me feel as if it was familiar and should know that answer, but when I tried to zero in on why the feeling went away.

Still, the feeling left me with a lot to think about, or at least to try and think about during the four block and 5 bus stop trek to the strip club my mother worked at. I continued to observe my surroundings, and the wide variety of unique people we passed, despite my deep thinking however. It was odd how so many diverse people there were. People with animal heads in the place of a human one, and no other animal trait besides that. People with metallic or technological devices were a body part should be, or in addition to them. People casually playing with various elements. People with more arms than they should have. All that and more. It was so… quirky.

That thought, and the odd way I subconsciously phrased it, triggered that feeling of familiarity once again only this time, it was even stronger. I felt like the name of this world, my new reality, was on the tip of my tongue but something just wasn't clicking. It wasn't until we entered the strip clubs' changing rooms and I saw a single picture kept in my mother's locker that I found that missing puzzle piece. Said piece was a poster of All Might, in his fully muscular and costumed glory with the words Plus Ultra written in English beneath him.

I was in the world of My Hero Academia. How? It was fictional. Made up. It wasn't real. But that was the only explanation that made sense. I wasn't deluded enough to think that someone could set up a hoax of this scale. Nor did I think I was crazy enough to simply hallucinate my current existence. But that just left the option of this being real. How was that possible? More importantly however was why was **I** here? Again I wasn't sure if I died, was abducted or something else but regardless the question remained. Why me? And why here? Those were questions I couldn't answer. That I doubted anyone could answer even with how wide a range of powers Quirks could give.

Speaking of quirks did that mean that mine, and my mother's, dog/wolf traits were our Quirk then? That would be a bit disappointing not going to lie. Not to mention how such a weak Quirk would also make my ideas of supplementing the family income through crime incredibly difficult now that I knew what the world was vaguely like. That was even without factoring in the existence of Hero's. I felt like crying in frustration, something my body picked up on unfortunately.

My mom had left me alone with some of her coworkers at this point, likely so she could work her job, and my distress quickly caught the attention of all the scantily clad women. I barely held back my instinctive reaction to jerk away from all the hands that either tried to tickle me or pet my ears. I **did not** like being touched, at all. The exception to that was people I was (emotionally) close to and even then only my mother, my current one that is, had managed to avoid making me flinch at all. I grit my, surprisingly sharp, teeth however and simply let them do as they please. I couldn't stop them, either verbally or physically for obvious reasons, and I wasn't sure what my body's reaction had been to such things when "I" had been unconscious. It wouldn't be odd for a young toddler to change quickly but with all the other things I would end up doing that it was best to avoid sticking out too much where I could.

Thankfully the women stopped once I showed I wasn't crying anymore, though one particularly bubbly woman with what looked like a snake's tongue for a Quirk continued to pet me for a couple minutes after the others had already stopped. Apparently she either liked cute things or…well that was about it really considering it took a couple of the other woman to pull her off me when I was apparently her time to go on stage.

I blanked out the rest of the night at that point, both as a way to avoid any discomfort and so I could deal with knowing I was in a (former?) anime world. Surprisingly enough it wasn't too difficult to get over it. It wasn't like everyone looked like a manga drawing or animation and all my sense worked normally, even if my hearing and sense of smell were much stronger than I remembered (definitely a wolf or dog Quirk). Thus my situation wasn't any different than if I had gone to any other kind of world or reality. Well that wasn't true. I actually possessed knowledge, shallow as it might be, of this world so I wasn't going in completely blind. Of course I needed to figure out the date, and how that related to the events of the series, to make use of most of it but it was still something.

Something else the realization of what world I was in did was give me extra motivation to continue with my original plan of improving my body and absorbing as much knowledge as I could, as quickly as I could. After all, in a world of Heroes and Villains, it was very easy to become a simple unavoidable casualty if you weren't careful. Hopefully it would be enough, I didn't want to think about the possibility of my mother getting hurt let alone dying to a Villain or as collateral damage in a Hero fight. This wasn't an anime anymore, this was reality, and I figured with that fact came a dose of realism to the world. Whether that fact would be in my favor or against it was something for the future to decide.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter. A bit of world building for my version of this reality and some other minor stuff. Next chapter will get super dark though, be warned. I'll also have a warning on the chapter itself when its posted.**

"Sieg! It's time to wake up sweetie. You don't want to your birthday cake to go bad do you?"

The gentle voice of my mother, coupled with the light shaking of my body, woke me from my slumber. Turning to my mom I mumbled a good morning, though considering I was half asleep and was speaking Swedish it sounded like I was trying to summon an elder god rather give than a morning greeting. Yes, I was, in fact, living in Sweden. Or rather the New-Nordic States. Apparently the advent of Quirks, and the chaos they caused to society, caused a lot of restructuring of the modern world, from countries to political systems to even religions.

Yeah old polytheist religions like Asatru, followers of the Tuatha Dé Danann and followers of the Greek gods made a comeback in this world. Apparently many of the old faiths not only referenced Quirks, in the form of blood-gifts, divine parentage and the like, but had predicted the Quirk epidemic as well, in detail. Nothing quite proved your religion was real like being right and having proof. Of course Catholicism still existed in the Theocratic State of New Rome along with various scattered believers in other countries. Kind of hard to put a major religion down just like that, it was why there were still Muslims and Jews around (albeit in fewer numbers) despite the Middle East, and the whole of Africa, basically wiping each other out during the chaos.

Apparently giving a large number of assorted superpowers to a continent rife with tribal feuds, ethnic cleansing, religious disputes and genocides was life's way of giving up on them all. It was a dark thought but true enough, though apparently the loss of an entire continent was enough to make the survivors finally stop hating each other and live peacefully in their new countries. Honestly I wasn't sure if the anime had glossed over how much worse the breakdown of society had been, and how little "Villains" contributed to it, as a future plot point, because it was simply too dark or if the "realism" of the world changed things to make more sense.

Honestly most of the chaos arose from the almost universal civil wars that took place around the globe rather than any singular Villain or group of Villains. Most had led to the dissolution of the country they started in and the formation of a new one in its place such as with the New-Nordic States and the Theocratic State of New Rome. The second most common result were shifts in political systems such as with the return of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and the reinstatement of monarchy/nobility to power in Britain. The rarest results were countries that survived the crisis relatively unchanged such as the US and Japan, well, the latter had the issue of All for One but he hadn't _technically_ become the government during his "reign" so I didn't count it. Of course there were also odd balls like China that had split into three separate countries that were (technically) still at war with each other even to this day yet acted as one entity internationally. Honestly the amount of news that resulted from their posturing and dick measuring contests almost equaled that of the coverage on Heroes.

Speaking of, apparently the top ten heroes that I knew of from the series, or at least the few that were around at the moment (main plot events were roughly 10 years away by my reckoning), were simply the top ten heroes in Japan only. The only current exception being All Might who, at least in popularity and power, was number 1 in the world though his results fighting crime only put him in the top five. This was a clear deviation from "canon" and made me question just how useful my supposed knowledge was actually going to be.

Somehow, while my mind was caught up in its heavy thinking/regurgitating of facts I already knew I had managed to get out of bed, get dressed, wash my face, brush my teeth and sit at our small dining table cum countertop without my realizing. I couldn't help but stare blankly at the cake (an actual cake!) that was sitting on the table before me along with an assortment of new books and toys.

"Happy 4th Birthday Siegfried!" My mom shouted in excitement, her tail wagging madly behind her as if to punctuate her joy at celebrating my birthday.

Thanks to my adult mind/knowledge I knew how much a cake like this could cost (it was store bought and not homemade), not to mention the price of 4 actual new looking books and what looked like the world's fluffiest wolf and dog plush toys. By a similar vein I also knew our family's financial situation which, even with my infrequent "donations" and "lucky finds", was poor to say the least. So I couldn't help but wonder just how hard my mother must have pushed herself, how much overtime and "extra" services she had needed to perform in order to scrape up enough money for both the cake and presents. It wasn't the first time she had done this however, she had the same thing on both my other birthdays as well, so I was able to force the dark thoughts into the far corners of my mind where they would go untouched, but not forgotten, thanks to ease of practice. My mother wanted me to be happy after all, and I'd be damned if took that simple desire away from her.

"Wow! Thanks mom, you're the best!" I shouted happily, my voice full of (only partially faked) childish delight.

My mother glommed me at that point. "Hehe, and don't you forget it. Now, close your eyes and make a wish as you blow out the candles."

I did just that and, just like I had the previous two times, I wished for a better life for my mother. One where she didn't have to work as a stripper while maintaining two other part time jobs just to get by. This time however, unlike the past two times, when I blew out candles I actually received a response. The world slowed to a complete stop, the leaky spot on the roof showing a drop of water suspended in midair just a few center meters from its source, a nearby fly pausing in mid flap of its wings and my mother, unmoving, unblinking and without any signs of life beyond her body heat and my own instincts telling me she was fine.

 **[User has reached pre-determined age. Initiating system start up]**

' _What?'_ I thought in confusion, as my attempts to speak met with failure due to the lack of moving air particles.

 **[System now online. Now synchronizing with host]**

' _I swear to fucking god, Odin, Buddah and everything in between that if this is a god damn The Gamer cliché crossover type event…'_

 **[Synchronization now at 100%. Unique Authority, 'Setting Intervention', acquired]**

 **[Host has been deemed as a 'Native'. Stats not reset, adjusting program]**

' _Well…at least it's not The Gamer, though it's still an RPG-type system.'_

 **[Siegfried Yagi] [Current SP: 170]**

 **Stats**

 **[Variable Stats]**

 **Strength:** 1.4

 **Stamina:** 1.5

 **Speed:** 1.5

 **Perception:** 1.8

 **Vitality:** 1.3

 **[Invariable Stats]**

 **Intelligence:** 5.810/10

 **Perseverance:** 6.630/10

 **Luck:** 5.780/10

 **Charm –** 7.455/10

 **Points:** 10 (Will disappear in 10 days if not used)

 **Quirks**

 **[** **Reading] [Null] [Static]**

-Any time you want, you can read the status book without a medium. Status book can also be accessed through any electronic medium the host choses.

-You can read the descriptions of inanimate objects

 **[Lycanthrope] [High Grade] [Static] [Restricted: 0.1%]**

 **-** A mutation of One for All after it combined with the wolf mutation Quirk of **[Elsa Schäfer]**.

 **-** As a result of mutation, ability to store further power has been lost.

\- As a result of mutation and alternate method of obtaining Quirk 'One for All' the total stored power has been reduced by 25%

 **\- Bite of the Werewolf**

\- Every full moon user can grant a lesser version of this quirk to one other person. Ability to transfer the full Quirk is lost as a result.

- **Feral Nature**

-As higher percentages of Lycanthrope's power is used the more wolf characteristics appear on host and the more like a wolf their thought process becomes. At 75% user is transformed fully into a large wolf. At 100% user is transformed into a massive wolf.

 **Arts** **(0/3)**

 **X**

 **Physique** **(0/3)**

 **X**

 **Setting Intervention** **[Authority]**

\- Using SP, you can modify or add settings to a non-living target.

 **-** Using SP and relating to target 'Siegfried Yagi, you can modify or add settings to stats, Quirk, Art, and Physique.

 ***Intermediate Consideration:** Once only, you can create a Physique and Art worth 1,000 SP and 500 SP respectively.

 ***SP (Story Point):** As Siegfried Yagi's importance increases in the world or changes the destiny of people and events of the story, you gain more SP. You can exchange Points with SP.

 **?**

Will be unlocked when the main story completes.

 **[Note: Host can only change Invariable Stats through the use of SP and the Setting Book within the next 10 minutes. Ability will be permanently removed after that.]**

 **[Note: An average adult from Host's first world have variable stats of 2]**

 **[Note: An average adult from Host's first world have invariable stats between 4-5]**

' _First of all what the fuck? Second of all, while I applaud your decision to use the system from The Novel's Extra, whoever you are, instead of The Gamer my question is why? I'm not even the author of the series so having setting intervention is a bit weird. Also why the changes? Shouldn't I get the ability to create a Gift, or in this case Quirk, worth 10,000 SP? Also there is no Observation ability.'_

 **[Host has been deemed a 'Native'. Possession of Inherent Quirk precludes Novice Consideration. Host is not the Creator of this world, Observation has been removed]**

' _Well…I guess that explains that.'_ It was at this point that what I had just read caught up with me. Siegfried _Yagi,_ One for All. I was the son of fucking All Might!? Where the hell was the bastard then!? THAT MOTHER FUCKER! I'M GOING TO RIP HIM TO FUCKING SHREDS WHEN I SEE HIM! **HE WILL FUCKING BURN FOR ABANDONING MY MOTHER AND ME TO THIS LIFE!**

 **[Warning! Host has broken through Restriction set by system. Forced shut down of Quirk 'Lycanthrope' commencing. Host's mental state deemed too volatile to make important decisions within the next 8 minutes 46 seconds. Shutting down non-critical emotional subroutines of host's brain]**

And suddenly, as if by magic, I was calm. More than calm I was…empty? I felt nothing. The only thing that existed in my brain were my purely logical and rational thoughts. I knew I should be enraged, and horrified, by the System being able to mess with my existence like that but I wasn't, something I knew was also an issue. None of that was important however. There are only…8 minutes 7 seconds left to decide what to do with my stats.

I already knew thanks to reading The Novel's Extra that Invariable Stats were **important.** The "MC" of the novel used his slightly over 9 points in luck that he bought with nearly all his Points to reap massive benefits in everything he ever did. And I was going to emulate him.

Without hesitation I converted the points into SP and then, one at a time, I added SP into my Luck stat. This was done because I remembered from the novel the MC adding 100 SP at a time and getting lucky extra increases as he did so. I figured doing it one at a time would get me a similar result, if not better. Thankfully the process of adding points happened at the speed of thought otherwise I would have never made it considering 1SP is equal to 0.001 stat points on average. I found that the conversion increased exponentially in tandem to the rise in a stat though so it was only a guess however. Which made sense if this "system" followed the same logic as the novel it's based on in that 8 in an invariable stat was the very peak of human ability while 9 or more was beyond the limits of humanity.

In the end I raised my Luck stat to 9.1 for the price of nearly 9,800 SP. A slightly better conversion ratio than the MC of The Novel's Extra got considering my luck started at more than half a point less than his. This left me with a little over 380 SP and, also following in the footsteps of the MC, I put 300 of those points into Perseverance, bring it to 7.55 thanks to the fortuitous events my beyond human luck caused. I then put my remaining 84SP into my Intelligence, bringing it up to 6.13 thanks once again to my Luck.

When it was all over I still had 1 minute 53 seconds until my deadline. My enforced calm state hadn't ended yet however. Instead of questioning why I merely got to work once more, this time making use of my Intermediate Consideration. First off my Art, which was a fancy way of calling activities or rather hobbies, that anyone could get good at with enough practice, albeit with some slight supernatural elements on top if you were proficient enough. I figured the MC of the novel the system was based on had the right idea for his first art in my mind, which was Parkour, and I wasn't above ripping him off. But with 150 more SP to work with than he used however I was able to upgrade it slightly.

 **[3D Movement] [Proficiency 0%] [Low-mid rank]**

-Grants flexible, agile and shrewd movement.

-Is not affected by terrain features and can use terrain features like walls and obstacles to freely run, jump, and climb.

-Can use air resistance and rebound forces from movement to aid in running, jumping, climbing and acrobatics.

-Ability to maintain awareness of surroundings in 3D environments regardless of spatial position.

-Speed and application of the Art depends on the strength and speed stat.

It may or may not seem like a big deal but in my mind it was very, very useful. I was imagining Air Gear, parkour, free running and the 3D maneuvering gear from Attack on Titan when I made it so that wasn't surprising. Sure the system adjusted everything and reduced what I had initially due to costs (though my Luck brought some of it back) but god was it OP. In the Novel's Extra, Parkour, which was a grade lower than this and didn't have all the same options, let the MC magically stick to any surface without falling off, bar those that were completely vertical. Not to mention how it improved his speed while running and aided him during combat.

Now that my first Art was set, next up was my Physique. In its source material Physique was almost the same as Gifts (Quirks in this case), only they were related to the physical body rather than a supernatural "outside" power like fire manipulation. Well...there were a few physical buff abilities as well but it was easier to imagine it that way. But that world and this one were different. In this world Quirks were what caused absolutely everything and a Physique of Iron Body for instance would simply be a Quirk related to hardening the body. So, the question remains, how does Physique work and how does it differ from Quirks?

 **[Host has identified potential error with the System, processing]**

How quaint…quaint? Does being without emotions automatically make one pretentious or a douchebag? How odd.

 **[Resolution: Physique remains separate from Quirks, price algorithm recalibrated to compensate for similarities. Range of options limited.]**

So basically you did nothing? Whatever. The time I had spent waiting for the system had been used efficiently to create the Physique I wanted.

 **[Perfect Healing Physique] [Low-mid rank]**

Body has no risk of infection from healing injuries

Body will readjust out of place bones, organs and other body parts into normal position during the normal healing process.

Injuries won't leave lasting damage that impair body functions so long as material for repairs are sufficient.

Speed of readjustment is determined by treatment, severity of injury and the Vitality Stat.

Amount of nutrition required by body to sustain itself has grown to facilitate Physique.

Injuries are not healed at an increased rate from this Physique, speed of readjustment can only match the bodies healing speed of normal injuries.

 **[A hidden Blessing has been activated due to host's Luck]**

Within a certain chance healed injuries result in permanent resistance towards similar injuries.

To say nothing of how great the base Physique I created was, especially for people who take training seriously or possess certain body wrecking Quirks like mine could turn out to be, but the Hidden Blessing was almost broken. Almost because, for one it wasn't a guaranteed increase, two, I doubted the resistance was anywhere close to, or ever will get close to, immunity to a type of injury and three, it required that I take damage before (possibly) working. It was also more of an amped up "natural" phenomena rather than supernatural. Broken bones (so long as they are broken in certain ways) become stronger once they heal even in normal humans after all, this just meant that even improbably broken bones might get a bit tougher if I was lucky.

That being said, now what? Time still seemed to be frozen but I had nothing else to do with my status panel. Maybe I'm supposed to deal with the source of my volatile mental state prior to the suppression? Makes sense and, even if it's not the case, it's a good idea to confront the issue now anyways.

First step, look at the situation logically. Fact one, my status panel heavily implies I am All Might's son. Fact two, I have never seen the man in person. Fact three, All Might as a character would not abandon even a stranger to this kind of life let alone his own flesh and blood. Fact four, my mother has never mentioned my father nor has she ever shown, in my presence, any looks to denote the fact that he abandoned her. Fact five, there is no evidence of who my father is in the apartment or at my mother's job.

Second step, put it all together. Logically speaking it's clear that All Might doesn't know of my existence. Logical deduction, my mother might not know who my father is or, potentially, knows but never told him about me before leaving him or looked for him after he left her when she realized she was pregnant. I was either an accidental conception, the result of a quick fling or a brief romance, or something else happened to separate them that prevented them from reuniting. Conclusion, hating All Might for not being in our lives is both pointless and without just cause.

And as if that was the magical key to solving the puzzle my emotions came back to me in a flood. Even with the logical thinking and conclusions I came to however I still raged against my father and the world at large for several minutes. Even when I was finished I still felt some resentment but that was fine. Emotions don't just magically disappear and three years of pent up negativity wouldn't disappear quickly after I had gained, and then lost, a viable target for it in such a short time span. Thankfully time was still frozen while I sorted out my mental state and only resumed once I had full control of myself. It would have been awkward to explain myself to mom otherwise.

Seamlessly, as if none of what I had just experienced had actually happened, time resumed and I was blowing out my birthday candles while my mother nuzzled the top of my head in happiness. We shared the cake after that, my mother doing her best to make me smile by pretending to eat messily and occasionally flicking icing at my face. It was nice, a soothing balm to further ease my agitated mind, but eventually it was over and my mom needed to go to work. Now that I was a bit older she didn't need to take me with her everywhere she went, though she often still did just because the neighborhood wasn't very safe. Still, the mornings were safe enough and her early job was the most inconvenient one to bring a child to so I had been left home alone during this period of time quite often for the past year or so.

I knew my mother worried however. Even though I was clearly more intelligent and more mature than a four-year-old should be I was still a child, her child, and I knew she wished she could afford to send me to preschool rather than be alone for so long. At least next year I was starting kindergarten, which was the start of the free, mandatory education system in the country. I wasn't too enthused about it considering I had gotten a college degree in my last life not to mention how it would cut into my personal time but oh well. I'll just skip grades after that so I don't need to be as stifled.

"Ok, I'm going to work sweetie. Be good and remember what I always say." My mother chimed with a sing-song voice.

"Don't talk to strangers, don't acknowledge solicitors and hide from the landlord. I know." It was a sad motto but a practical, and necessary, one none the less.

My mom smiled indulgently at my dull tone before she ruffled my hair before crouching down to give me a peck on the cheek. I returned the affection with a hug that my mother savored for a few moments before letting go.

"Mmm Now I'm fully charged and ready to take on the day." My mom chirped in an over exaggerated manor, striking a 'guts' pose, which caused me to smirk slightly in amusement. I prayed she never lost this attitude of hers.

After one last round of quick goodbyes my mom swiftly left the apartment leaving me alone for the next few hours. Usually this was either the period of time I worked on my reading/writing skills or I went on to con or filch some people out of their money/possessions. I generally saved my daily exercise for around lunch time so that I don't eat more than three meals a day, which gave me about two to three hours to do as I wished. Today I wasn't going to do any of my usual activities though (beyond working out). Today was going to be different.

The important question before I did anything however, was what did I want out of my life? I obviously wanted to make it so that both my mother and I didn't need to live in poverty, especially so that my mother didn't need to work her demeaning jobs. But that was something that could technically be accomplished in several ways, even more now that I had the system from The Novel's Extra at my disposal. But what about after that? What did I want to do, what did I want to be? It was something I hadn't thought about as I focused more on getting through each day but it was something I needed to contemplate now.

The only response I got as I looked deep within myself however was simply a desire to be free. Not an unsurprising wish considering the act of being trapped, bound or imprisoned was the only thing I ever actually feared in both my lives. But what did it mean to be free? The ability to do what I want whenever I want would make me a Villain in this world as, included in that overarching "power" to do as I pleased, was the ability to ignore the laws of society. But I wasn't a bad person at heart. I would help people if it didn't inconvenience me or if their life was in jeopardy and no one else could do it. Not to say that I wanted to be a Hero or even thought I was Hero material (personality wise at least) but I wasn't one to wantonly ruin other people's lives either if I could help it. So did that mean I should live a normal life?

The thought didn't sit right with me either. I had an amazing ability coupled with an even more amazing "cheat" system on top of it. Could I stand for mediocrity? Of having a normal, boring career and an unexciting life? The answer was no, no I could not. I don't mind the idea of occasionally doing something mundane or even having a normal family life, but for my entire life to be simply average? It was unacceptable to me now that I had such a clear and obvious way to avoid such a fate and had access to real power.

Which still left the question though. What did I want to do and where do I go from here? The only answer I could think of was to be neither a Hero nor a Villain. I wasn't interesting in fighting crime full time or committing crime fulltime. Being a Vigilante was an option but something I could only see myself doing part time and only if I got bored. A Mercenary maybe? The MHA world didn't have such an occupation as far as I knew, someone who would do any task, good or bad, for the right price or if it interested them. Which meant I would need to make it a thing, start my own organization and somehow not get stomped on by Heroes and Villains alike in the process.

The idea wasn't daunting despite how extremely difficult I knew it would be. In fact, the idea of creating my own organization, my own type of super-powered profession, excited me. I even had the perfect name for my future group as well. The Phantom Troupe is just way too cool not to copy, as both a name and an organization.

To be honest once I had firmly made that decision and felt passionate fire blossom in my chest I had half expected for a quest notification to pop up. Sadly, the system I had possessed no such things. There were no levels either for that matter and Points were something that were akin to legendary equipment from its source material in their rarity and difficult of obtainment, so I likely wouldn't get those either. Still, the tradeoff was more than worth it simply for Setting Intervention alone. Speaking of I needed to find a way to generate myself SP. I had a vague feeling that the only reason I had as much SP as I had in the beginning was because of being All Might' son, even if no one but me (and possibly my mother) knew that fact.

It wasn't the most difficult of tasks to think of ways to get SP but they required either things I did not own or actions I did not want to perform, for one reason or another, at the moment. I couldn't do anything about the latter but for the former, well, all I had to do was find somewhere, or someone, who **did** have what I needed. Whether or not my obtaining the use of said thing, in this case a computer or other device with access to the internet, involved me doing something illegal depended on the compliance of the people at the local public library. Some of the librarians were overly difficult and a local gang had declared the building as their "turf" as well. which made obtained the use of a computer dicey at best. Hopefully neither were there today.

Destination set and with a rough plan in mind I left the house, pulling on my sole oversized and ratty jacket as I did so. Wolf quirk or not it got cold here, especially since it was winter at the moment. As I trudged through the snow I let my eyes dart about taking in everything and anything in view. The underground slave trade was alive and well in this world, thriving in fact, and a cute kid like myself who was walking all by himself was a juicy target. Yes, I was a bit narcissistic but my stat page agreed with my self assessment so bite me.

Luckily I made it to the library without incident, the only interruptions during my long walk through the snow were casual greetings with some of the friendlier neighborhood punks and business owners. I was also lucky in that, when I reached the library, not only was there a computer free but there was no one else there besides me, and one of the few decent librarians, either. I wondered if it was coincidence or if my Luck stat was truly that godly. Either way I was happy with the result.

Booting up the computer the first thing I did was open up my status screen on the desktop. There were no changes to it from when I had done it mentally but it was good to make sure it was indeed possible like the ability description said. Luckily it was as I would need a medium if I wanted to use SP to hack into a bank or two for some money as I was planning to do. Honestly obtaining SP was the hotfix for every problem I was having in my life right now. Which meant I better get started.

Like the system had stated there were only two ways to obtain SP, raise my importance in the world or change the predetermined plot points. Thankfully both those covered a very wide range of activities through the interpretation of the system. Which meant I could do something like this.

 **[Get Woke:** All Might is the worst piece of trash in existence and he stages all of his so called heroic **] [** acts to look better. He's a total fraud who secretly wets the bad at night. Also he has sex with male pigs on a regular basis. **]**

Post a toxic comment about All Might on the discussion board of his biggest fan club's website. Almost instantly I watch the number of replies sky rocket past the 1,000 mark and only continue to rise at ever increasing speeds. I didn't read any of them. I didn't have to; I knew the general gist of what was going to be said after all. Besides, the point of my post was to get people to pay attention to it and, by extension, me, not argue with people on the internet. The fact that no one knew it was **me** making the post combined with the fact that the attention would be short lasting and not very meaningful meant the point gain was minimal. It was so low in fact that, despite now having over 10,000 replies to my post, I had only gained 4 SP.

I had expected such low results however so I wasn't bothered. I could just do the same thing on the fan sites of other popular heroes after all. Something I was already in the process of doing. In just under 30 minutes of creating accounts and making shit posts on various websites I had gained 42 SP. Not a bad haul for what basically amounted to doing nothing, though I had noticed that the rate of my earnings quickly slowed down, such that what used to give me 1SP now only gave me less than half of that. I was guessing as the system didn't deal with fractions for SP, unlike with stats, so I wasn't completely sure of the ratio. Which was why I was only going to make one last post before seeing if I had enough to hack into a bank.

 **[Luck applies. 20 SP is obtained]**

A nice little bonus but one that I could have done without. Luck applying in this situation meant someone either noticed the comments all came from one person, they found it was **me** who made the comments, or someone important paid attention to them. None of the above were particularly good as I currently was, as in weak and a four-year-old. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk. I just needed to be more careful next time. Now it was the time to see if I had earned enough to complete my next step of the plan.

Wait…my Luck was beyond the human limit why was I wasting my points like this? All I needed to do was buy a few lottery tickets and I'll be set for life. The best part is I can simply give them to my mother and say I found them or something. It'd be much easier than trying to explain how I suddenly had a bank account that had hundreds of thousands of dollars in it. And yes the dollar was the collective currency of the world. It didn't have the faces of US presidents on them (they were famous Heroes from the chaotic period) and they were printed by a joint bank operating under the United Hero Association and Public Safety Commission but it was still called the dollar and was worth about as much as one as well.

Getting back on topic I felt like face palming myself for the oversight. It wouldn't have been the worst mistake I could have made but it would have been wasteful, especially since I figured SP would be hard to come by for me for at least a few more years. The only issue with my current plan was that I had to buy the lottery tickets. Considering I was all of 1.1 meters (3'7") in height and looked every bit the toddler I was that meant I needed to spend even more money to bribe the convenience store clerk to actually accept my purchase. Good thing I kept a small portion of my "earnings" on me at all times. It would wipe me out but it would be worth it if this worked.

A quick trip to the convenience store later and I was the owner of 40 lottery tickets. I figured that, insane Luck or not, there was no guarantee my first pick of numbers would be a winner so why not increase my odds? Now all that was left was facing the berating of my mother once she found out I left the apartment and then wait for the Christmas lottery results to be announced, which was a couple weeks away, and things would be golden.

As lost in my thoughts as I was it shouldn't have surprised me that I tripped, but it did anyways. I frantically pin wheeled my arms in an attempt to stabilize myself but it was no good, I was going down. Thankfully there was a rather thick snow mound on the ground so me face planting wasn't too painful, just cold and annoying. Both feelings didn't even last long when I found out what was buried in the pile of snow I had just scattered. It was a smartphone, an untouched smartphone still inside its packaging. What are the odds of… right. Well finders keepers and all that.

After carefully tucking the package underneath my jacket I walked the rest of the way back to the apartment without incident. I still had several hours before my mother came home however. So I decided to fiddle around with my new ability.

 **[** Pear **]**

 **[** Slightly rotten fruit **]**

 **[** Partially satiates hunger, small chance of sickness **]**

About what I expected, let's see what I can do with it.

 **[** Pear **]**

 **[** Slightly rotten fruit **]**

 **[** Partially satiates hunger, small chance of sickness **]**

*Contains all the nutrients needed for an entire day of hard work

 **[SP Cost – 6]**

 **[Confirm: Would you like to make this change?]**

I replied with a no and the change left the pear. I quickly put a new one in its place.

 **[** Pear **]**

 **[** Slightly rotten fruit **]**

 **[** Partially satiates hunger, small chance of sickness **]**

 ***** Permanently enhances eye sight by a small margin determined by Luck

 **[SP Cost – 100]**

 **[Host possess insufficient SP]**

I ignored the message as I removed the change and made a new one, and again, and again as I tested the limits of my ability (there were seemingly none beyond cost) and to get a general feel of what different SP costs gave me in terms of benefits. All useful information but I wasn't done with just that. My next experiment was testing to see if the quality of an item had any effect on the cost of a change. Luckily I found a Pear that read as "slightly fresh fruit" in our pantry which made such a comparison much easier.

The results of that experiment showed that there **was** a difference for certain changes. Changes in similar vein to the first one I had tested were slightly cheaper if the quality of the item was better but was the same for extra abilities, such as having the pear turn into a bomb for instance. Which then made me wonder if the type of an object also played a rule in the cost of changes. Again, after a few rounds of testing, the answer was yes though much like with the Pears it was only a small difference for things that Pears were related to, conceptually. The point of a Pear was to be eaten and provide nutrition, thus those kinds of changes cost less as the Pear wasn't completely altered into something it was not. The same went for the knife I had experimented with. Changes related to its cutting power or durability cost a bit less than the exact same change on a spoon.

That being said I had 65 SP on hand at the moment and I needed to figure out what to do with it. Putting it into stats wasn't even considered, I could train to increase them all after all. Saving them was an option but it was such a small amount, compared to the cost of a decent Quirk, that it wasn't really worth it in my opinion. Saving it for an Art or Physique would take less time but again, it involved sitting on them and I didn't feel like doing that at the moment. That left me with only one option then, make a change to an object. Luckily I already had an idea of what I wanted to do.

 **[** Soft Wolf Plushie **]**

 **[** A stuff animal in the form of a wolf made of soft material **]**

 ***** When within 30cm of **Siegfried Yagi** or **Elsa Schäfer** while sleeping fatigue is recovered at a quicker rate

 ***** When within 30cm of **Siegfried Yagi** or **Elsa Schäfer** while sleeping no nightmares can occur

*When held by **Siegfried Yagi** or **Elsa Schäfer** stress levels are reduced slightly

 **[SP Cost – 60]**

 **[Confirm: Would you like to make this change?]**

Without hesitation I confirmed the change and almost immediately a beam of light shot out from my head and into the plushie, creating a faint line of blue on the wolf's belly as it faded away. Deciding to test out my creation I picked up the wolf, noting that as I did some muscles I didn't even know were tense loosened up slightly. Neat. Hopefully the other changes worked as I hoped as well. I was planning on letting my mother hold on to it for a while, knowing how much her daily life took out on her mental state. Hopefully the special effects would make it a bit more bearable until the lottery results got announced.

I still had 5 SP left though and with them I decided to pull another page out of The Novel's Extra's MC and make one last change.

 **[** Worn out sneakers **]**

 **[** 2nd hand children's sneakers that have seen better days **]**

 ***** When the wearer desires, energy and stamina recovery is enhanced for 1 hour. After use, this effect cannot be used again for 24 hours. This 'effect' disappears after one month.

 **[SP Cost – 5]**

 **[Confirm: Would you like to make this change?]**

A useful effect for a cheap price. The fact that it had a limit of one use a day and that it would disappear after a month didn't matter. I would have new shoes by that point and I would only need the effect once a day for my daily workout anyways. Speaking of…

Putting on my most worn out clothes I proceeded to start my daily workout routine, activating my sneaker's effect as I did so. I wasn't quite sure how much an effect it would provide but a boost to my stamina and energy recovery, no matter how small, meant I could push myself just a bit harder during my workout. As I had no weights or exercise equipment (not that I would use any considering my body was still developing and I didn't want to stunt my growth, though my Physique might prevent that from happening) I simply did body weight exercises. Combined with some more intense stretching techniques, practice punches and kicks, and playing around with my ability to perform acrobatic/free running tricks my work out was actually quite intense. Thanks to my sneakers I was even able to go for an extra 30 minutes after the effect wore off thanks to not being as tired as I usually was.

The fruits of my labors were fairly meager however, not that I expected much different, and were as follows. Strength + 0.02, Stamina +0.03 and Vitality +0.03. My speed didn't increase as I couldn't do any running or sprints in the small apartment but that was fine. Let's see, at this rate it will take….50 days to increase Strength by 1 point and 33 to do the same for Stamina and Vitality. Which means in a year I would get 7 points in Strength, and 10 in Stamina and Vitality. Or I would if my gains remained consistent, which they wouldn't. If things are like the original, then once I pass 2 points in a stat the amount of points gained from training will slow down. Once I reach three in a stat even a 0.01 increase to it will be hard to obtain in a single day, or even two days. Four slowed the gains even more. At five it could take an entire week, maybe 2, to get even a 0.01 increase. And so on.

There was no upper limit on variable stats so that wasn't why the gains slowed down. It was simply that each point represented quite a leap in ability and to reach higher numbers normal training will eventually not be able to cut it for improvement to occur. Thankfully there are other ways of increasing stats, like using SP for instance so that wasn't a major issue. Besides I'm fairly certain that the boost my Quirk should give me is not included at all in the numbers. Speaking of, I hadn't actually tried to use it yet have I? Well, no time like the present.

Thankfully it seems like Quirks are inherent abilities that don't need any particular knowledge or secret technique to activate. You simply willed it, and it worked. Or at least that was how it was for me. Probably another benefit of the system or maybe its status as my birth Quirk.

I took a moment to examine my body for any changes but found none that I could notice with the naked eye. Next up was testing out my physical prowess. There was where I found a change, albeit a minor one. I guess the "Restricted 0.1%" box meant that I can only handle 0.1% of my Quirk's full power and potential currently. Hopefully that would quickly change as my body grew and my stats increased. Speaking of… nope my stats don't show any change despite using my quirk. Odd, and a bit annoying to not have that information, but it wasn't something I couldn't live without.

*Grrwwuue*

I looked down at my stomach absentmindedly, only now remembering the fact that I had just had a heavy workout session and it was time for lunch. A quick rummage through the pantry and fridge latter and I had myself the most nutritious meal I could make myself without using more food than our current budget allowed. A difficult task but I've had plenty of practice.

After lunch I opened up my new phone and, after stealing some electricity from the neighbors, turned it on. It was completely factory fresh however and, without a data plan or access to Wi-Fi, could only serve as a medium for my status page. Which meant I only had my books to pass the time with. We couldn't afford a TV and the old radio we had only seemed to catch news channels, which I wasn't feeling at the moment. Luckily I had just gotten some new books to read instead of having to reread my old ones for the Nth time.

The one I chose to read out of my selections was a history book (my mother knew of my interest in that field), leaving the two science fiction and lone fantasy book for another time. Time passed by in a blur after that and soon enough I heard the door to the apartment opening, signaling the return of my mother.

"Siegfried! I'm home sweetie!" She called out brightly as she walked inside, though her voice betrayed her exhaustion to my sensitive ears.

"Welcome home mom." I said as I walked up and gave her a hug.

My mother returned the hug with a smile.

"So… what did you do?" She eventually asked while still maintaining the hug.

How the hell did she find out I did something? I gave nothing away.

"Mother's just know sweetie." She stated as if reading my mind.

I didn't think she was telling the truth considering how she never noticed my stealing habit. Unless she knew and didn't say anything? I guess it doesn't matter either way.

"Well… I kinda, maybe left the apartment to go outside for a bit." I said acting the part of the abashed child with practiced ease.

My mother's arms tightened around me at the admission, both out of concern and maternal anger.

"and what else?" Her voice taking a slight warning edge as she spoke.

"I found some things."

"What things?"

"Well…."

"Siegfried…" She said warningly.

"A phone and some lottery tickets."

"…you didn't steal them did you?" My mother asked with real concern in her voice.

I was quick to disabuse her of the idea; I actually **hadn't** stolen either of them after all…this time.

"Of course not mom! I was coming back from the library when I tripped and fell into a snow mound. I found the phone in its box under the snow along with the lottery tickets." It was even mostly true as well and my mother readily accepted the explanation because of it.

"That's good. I know things are a little rough sweetie but I don't want you to become a criminal. You have the potential to do a lot of good, to be an amazing person, and I don't want you to ruin it be becoming a thief." My mother said in relief, making me feel guilty. I didn't have the courage to tell her I was already a thief and likely never would stop being one at this point. So I swallowed the feeling and forced myself to smile.

"I know mom."

"That's my little man."

"Now, what do you want for dinner?" She asked as she released the hug, not mentioning trying to find the owners of the phone or lottery tickets at all. Not that I had expected her to, she was a good person not a stupid one. You didn't let go of neat little windfalls like that in this part of the city. The phone could be sold for a decent price and as for the lottery tickets, well she'd keep a hold of them "just in case".

"Hmm…Ham sandwich or slightly different Ham sandwich…I can't decide." I replied cheekily as I pretended to contemplate on the decision. I received a cuff to the back of the head for my troubles.

"Sorry mom. Anything is fine, you know I'm not picky." That neither of us could afford to be was left unsaid.

"I know but it is your birthday sweetie and I thought I'd let you decide what we're having for once."

I just shrugged. I hadn't been entirely joking when about what I had said earlier. We didn't really have a lot of options for food at the moment after all. Still, mom tried always her best and this time actually made a fairly tasty sandwich for her trouble. As we were eating together I took the opportunity to gift her the stuffed wolf she had just given me that morning.

"Here mom." I said as I all but shoved the stuffed toy into her arms.

She looked down at it for a moment before looking up at me in confusion. "What's wrong sweetie? Do you not like it?"

I shook my head. "No, I love it. It's very soft and comfortable. It even makes me feel better just by holding it. Like you're hugging me all the time."

"If you love it why are you giving it back to me?" My mother asked in honest confusion.

"…because you look tired and I want you to feel better."

My mother stiffened noticeably and panic flashed through her eyes at my statement, both of which I tactfully ignored. I didn't want to appear **too** abnormal after all.

"…Thank you sweetie…I love you so much." She whispered as she pulled me into a tight hug, and once again I tactfully ignored the fact that her tears were dropping down onto my ears.

"I love you too mom, I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Be warned. This chapter gets very, very dark. Cannibalism, suicide and insanity are all things that are either mentioned or written about this chapter. This is the only warning you'll get as those parts of the story are important to the plot and character development as a whole.**

 **Double update today just because.**

* * *

As it turned out winning the lottery when you had inhuman levels of luck was actually fairly easy. My first lottery ticket actually didn't have the right numbers, so it was a good thing I had gotten more, but the second one did, which netted us a nice 20-million-dollar jackpot. Mom actually fainted in shock when she found out. It would have been more amusing if it hadn't happened in public with a bunch of strangers staring at the ticket held in my mother's hand with green eyes. Luckily the owner of the little shop we had been watching the results at was a decent person and scared them off with a display of his Quirk (he had a pair of grizzly bear arms and wasn't afraid of smashing tables).

After that was a whirlwind of activity as my mother all but dragged me back to the apartment where she hastily stuffed all of the few possessions we actually valued into a bag before we went to the nearest public phone to call the lottery authorities. Once she received an address to meet them at we were off once more, taking 4 buses on 3 different lines to get there as quickly as possible.

From there, following my subtle advice, my mother had the authorities help her create a new bank account in a much better, and more secure, institution. That was a rather long process as they tacked on a bunch of other stuff onto the paper work involved, including tax forms and, at my suggestion, a contract for a financial advisor of good reputation to help us deal with the money. 20 million wasn't an insanely high jackpot like the Mega-Millions was in my past life but it was still a lot of money and I doubted my mother knew what to do with it all. I certainly didn't. And I also knew for a fact that it was actually fairly common for lottery millionaires to go bankrupt quickly, and I didn't want that. Sure I could fix the problem by winning the lottery all over again if that happened but it was better to avoid that if at all possible. It would look extremely suspicious after all if the same people kept winning jackpots over and over again.

Despite the urging from both my mother and my own body (the damn traitor) I stayed up with her as she dealt with the financial issues. I then continued to stay up with her as she went to a realtor's office and dealt with the process of both finding, and purchasing, a house for us to live in. Thankfully I was able to restrain her enthusiasm and got her to settle for a modest one story home rather than an extravagant mansion. We didn't need the space and our funds weren't as big as she seemed to think if you wanted to buy the most expensive one available. After **that** was done then it was time for the dealership where again I had to persuade my mom into buying a cheap but reliable work car rather than a flashy and expensive sport's car. Both of these tasks took a lot of time to accomplish, first it was because of my mother's extremely poor financial history and then it was because paying the full price for a house and car during the initial purchase required a lot more paperwork than simply getting a mortgage and paying installments.

It was only then, after my mother had both the keys to the house and the keys to her new car, that I let myself fall asleep. The car seats were actually more comfortable than my bed and I was so tired by that point it wasn't outside my expectations that i conked out immediately. I wasn't worried about my safety as my mother was nearby, and I wasn't worried about **her** safety because we were moving to a vastly superior quality neighborhood than the one we had lived in prior so I had no need to stay up. I should know as I was the one that had basically picked out the house using that as a key criterion. It was odd how I was more mature than my mother sometimes, though considering that she is still younger than I had been in my past life I guess that wasn't too surprising.

Thankfully the house came with some basic furniture (and appliances for that matter) so I didn't wake up on the floor with a crick in my back the next morning. I was a bit warm though. Once my fog addled brain woke up I found out why that was. My mother was using me as a cuddle toy. Again. I held back my sigh as this was not the first time this had happened and would likely not be the last time either.

I somehow managed to free myself from her grip without waking her after a few minutes of struggle but as I was leaving the room, I couldn't help but notice how young she looked like this. She looked more like a girl in her freshman year in college rather than the mother of a 4-year-old that was working three jobs at once. It was refreshing to see her like this, and I couldn't help but contribute some of that to the stuffed wolf I had altered two weeks ago, the very same one that was sitting near my mother's head. Then again most of it was likely from the sheer relief and happiness she felt at the life we would now be living due to winning the lottery. She may have been willing to live in our prior conditions for my sake but that didn't mean she had liked it.

Shaking my head so as to clear my thoughts I walked to the kitchen in the hope of finding food there, exploring the house along the way as I did so. As stated/shown by the realtor during out negotiations there was another bedroom just down the hall along with two bathrooms. The kitchen was combined with a dining room but it was spacious enough that an actual table and chairs sat there comfortably with room to spare. There was also a laundry room, a basement for storage, and a two car garage. Combined with the newness of the building (it was a cookie cutter house for a new, as yet to be settled, pre-built community) and the good quality of the construction and appliance the price of $476,000 was more than worth it.

Unfortunately, my exploration of the house did not turn up any food to eat so I had to do something extremely dangerous for my pursuit of food, I had to wake up my mom. It was an extremely rare occurrence that I woke up before her, and even rarer still that she didn't have to wake up early, which made my experience in waking her up shallow. That being said that shallow experience was more than enough to know my mother was **not** a morning person, she simply forced herself to act like one for my sake.

A lot of shaking, a stolen blanket and more than one dodged pillow later my mother was up and soon enough we were driving to a diner, which was basically the local equivalent of Ihop, for breakfast. Once I had eaten what felt like my own weight in pancakes (my first time eating them in my new body and by god did my new taste buds love them) it was on to another extremely busy day. First up was shopping, for everything. Clothes, toys, books, groceries, cutlery, bedding. You name it we bought it. We actually ended up making three different trips with the car back home just to fit everything, and all my mother said was that "it would do or now".

After our shopping excursion we had lunch, once again eating out as mom didn't feel like cooking, followed by even more traveling and business. First up was meeting with the financial advisor who, after chiding my mother for her hasty purchases of a house and car, started listing options to invest the majority of the money we had won. As both my mother and I were out of our depth in this situation we nodded along (in tandem, including matching tail movement cutely enough) and agreed to what sounded best. Supposedly with the 17 million he was going to invest for us we would see a monthly dividend of roughly 6-7 thousand dollars. Which was nearly 8 times mom's previous income (before expenses). With about 2 million left in the bank we shouldn't have to worry about financial issues ever again so long as we don't go crazy. The monthly utility bills (gas, heating, electricity, plumbing, wifi and TV access) would only amount to about 1,000 dollars which meant we had plenty of wiggle room even including groceries and a data contract for a cellphone in our cost of living.

Hopefully everything worked out as the advisor said though I had a gut feeling that they would actually be better than he stated. If not because of the man's competence (his Quirk literally turned him into a calculator/prediction machine) then because of my Luck. Even if they somehow both failed the contract we had just signed insured that we would get some of the money we invested back.

With that no longer being an issue the next thing on our agenda was my mother quitting all her jobs. Well, we only made one stop for that as her boss for that particular job was a decent woman, the others were basically trash. Mom only called the strip club and her alternate day job to let them know she quit. In line with the career/job type chores that needed to be taken care of was my mother submitting an application to enroll in a nearby community college. Either she was simply that decisive a person or she had been imagining what she would do if given the opportunity to change things. My money was on both.

Still, it was good that she hadn't decided to rely solely on the money we had gotten and wanted to improve herself as well. Then again no one would want to go back to being a stripper if they could help it. I did have to wonder why she could only find employment with the worst types of jobs if she apparently graduated High School. If she hadn't graduated it might have made more sense but the fact that she could take college level classes meant she **had** graduated, and she had a record that proved it. Then what was the reason? I might not ever know.

Dinner was the only meal we ate at our new home that day, and it was a mess as mom didn't know how to use the fancy appliances and ingredients she bought on a whim. It was amusing to watch, though less amusing to taste.

It was only after dinner and a couple hours having my mother snuggle me while squealing in glee and praising me as her lucky little star, and special boy, did I finally get time to myself. My new room was much bigger than my old one and had boxes and bags of stuff strewn about everything but I paid that no mind. Instead I sat on my, very comfortable, bed and took out the phone I had literally stumbled upon a couple weeks ago..

 **[Siegfried Yagi] [Current SP: 209]**

 **Stats**

 **[Variable Stats]**

 **Strength:** 1.56

 **Stamina:** 1.74

 **Speed:** 1.56

 **Perception:** 1.88

 **Vitality:** 1.54

 **[Invariable Stats]**

 **Intelligence:** 6.13/10

 **Perseverance:** 7.55/10

 **Luck:** 9.1/ 10

 **Charm –** 7.455/10

 **Quirks**

 **[** **Reading] [Null] [Static]**

Any time you want, you can read the status book without a medium. Status book can also be accessed through any medium the host choses.

You can read the description of inanimate objects

 **[Lycanthrope] [High Grade] [Static] [Restricted: 0.2%]**

 **-** A mutation of One for All after it combined with the wolf mutation Quirk of **[Elsa Schäfer]**.

 **-** As a result of mutation, ability to store further power has been lost.

\- As a result of mutation and alternate method of obtaining Quirk 'One for All'the total stored power has been reduced by 25%

 **\- Bite of the Werewolf**

\- Every full moon can grant a lesser version of this quirk to one other person. Every full moon can grant a lesser version of this quirk to one other person. Ability to transfer the full Quirk is lost as a result.

- **Feral Nature**

\- As higher percentages of Lycanthrope's power is used the more wolf characteristics appear on host and the more like a wolf their thought process becomes. At 75% user is transformed fully into a large wolf. At 100% user is transformed into a massive wolf.

 **Arts** **(1/3)**

 **[3D Movement] [Proficiency 1%] [Low-mid rank]**

 **Physique** **(1/3)**

 **[Perfect Healing Physique] [Low-mid rank]**

 **Setting Intervention** **[Authority]**

\- Using SP, you can modify or add settings to a non-living target.

 **-** Using SP and relating to target 'Siegfried Yagi, you can modify or add settings to stats, Quirk, Art, and Physique.

 ***SP (Story Point):** As Siegfried Yagi's importance increases in the world or changes the destiny of people and events in the world, you gain more SP. You can exchange Points with SP.

 **?**

Will be unlocked when the main story completes

Nothing unexpected except for the increase in SP and my Quirk. My stats had grown by the predicated amount based on my workout routine while my proficiency in 3D Movement made sense based on the fact I hadn't really had the chance to fully use it yet. The fact that I now had 0.2% access to my Quirk was a nice surprise but it was the SP that truly grabbed my attention. I had only about 4 points, the last bit generated from my posts I assumed, when I last checked. Was turning my and my mother's life around and winning the lottery really that big of an impact on my importance or to the world as a whole? Or maybe it was because the change happened to **me** that I had gotten so much. I had been born into rags and I turned that into riches barely 4 years (3 if you only count the years I was aware) since I arrived here. Going by that logic it made more sense to get that much.

The question now was what to do with them? Actually, I already knew what I was going to do. I was going to save them. With life the way it was now for me I didn't really need anything changed to help me out. I had years before I was ready to do anything major so I was in no rush to speed up my training. There was no imminent danger or looming conflict that I had to create a response to in the form of an altered object to solve. So it was a better idea to save my points until I had enough to create another Quirk than spend them needlessly. I already had a few in mind that I wanted, some for personal reasons and some for practical reasons, and the sooner I got them the happier I'd be.

With the matter settled I picked up the nearest pillow and blanket, threw them on my bed, and went to sleep. It had been a long day and tomorrow was likely to be one as well. But I couldn't, wouldn't, complain. Everything was going my way in life now, and it was going to be hard for me to get any happier.

* * *

"So, how were you grades sweetie?" My mom, now looking much happier and less stressed, not to mention better dressed, than she had three years ago asked me.

"I think I might have failed my history test." I replied calmly.

My mother blinked in surprise. "Really? Why? History is your favorite subject."

I nodded. "Yep. Which was why I called out my teacher and the test for glossing over, and flat out trying to rewrite, parts of it. He didn't take it too well, especially when I had evidence to back my claims."

My mother hummed thoughtfully, her tail wagging behind her lazily as she did so. "Well…on one hand disrespecting your teacher like that is wrong but on the other you didn't do anything wrong morally speaking. Hmmm what am I supposed to do?"

"Meet with the principle when he inevitably calls you in, tell him to stuff it and that I'll leave if he really doesn't want me in his school?" I deadpanned. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened after all, it was inevitable that problems would occur when you are a "child genius" and skipped ahead a lot of grades. Not to mention I was a stubborn and sarcastic bastard at times and cared little for the "authority" of teachers.

"Ok…but no pancakes for breakfast for the next week as punishment." She eventually replied.

My eyebrow twitched but I just sighed deeply in response to that. "Fine…"

My mother took the chance to pet, I mean console me. "There, there. If you're a good boy I'm sure you'll get early release from the doghouse."

I really shouldn't have started the whole running dog (as opposed to dad) joke thing. It was getting old really quick. Especially since I was above stooping to her level in retaliation at this point, one of us needed to be the mature one after all even if it closed off an easy avenue for payback.

As I entered the car, still the same one we bought 3 years ago, I whipped out my cellphone and opened up my status page to see what, if any, change my argument with my history teacher caused. It had become a little hobby of mine to see just what could, and did, give me SP over the years as well as how much. The fact that doing so served an actual practical purpose was just a side benefit.

 **[Siegfried Yagi] [Current SP: 1319]**

 **Stats**

 **[Variable Stats]**

 **Strength:** 3.24

 **Stamina:** 3.45

 **Speed:** 3.16

 **Perception:** 3.88

 **Vitality:** 3.43

 **[Invariable Stats]**

 **Intelligence:** 6.13/10

 **Perseverance:** 7.55/10

 **Luck:** 9.1/ 10

 **Charm –** 7.455/10

 **Quirks**

 **[** **Reading] [Null] [Static]**

-Any time you want, you can read the status book without a medium. Status book can also be accessed through any medium the host choses.

-You can read the description of inanimate objects

 **[Lycanthrope] [High Grade] [Static] [Restricted: 9%]**

 **-** A mutation of One for All after it combined with the wolf mutation Quirk of **[Elsa Schäfer]**.

 **-** As a result of mutation, ability to store further power has been lost.

\- As a result of mutation and alternate method of obtaining Quirk 'One for All'the total stored power has been reduced by 25%

 **\- Bite of the Werewolf**

\- Every full moon can grant a lesser version of this quirk to one other person. Ability to store further power is sacrificed for this ability

- **Feral Nature**

\- As higher percentages of Lycanthrope's power is used the more wolf characteristics appear on host and the more like a wolf their thought process becomes. At 75% user is transformed fully into a large wolf. At 100% user is transformed into a massive wolf.

 **Arts** **(1/3)**

 **[3D Movement] [Proficiency 41%] [Low-mid rank]**

 **Physique** **(1/3)**

 **[Perfect Healing Physique] [Low-mid rank]**

 **Setting Intervention** **[Authority]**

\- Using SP, you can modify or add settings to a non-living target.

 **-** Using SP and relating to target 'Siegfried Yagi, you can modify or add settings to stats, Quirk, Art, and Physique.

 ***SP (Story Point):** As Siegfried Yagi's importance increases in the world or changes the destiny of people and events in the world, you gain more SP. You can exchange Points with SP.

 **?**

Will be unlocked when the main story completes

Hmm…. only 2 SP huh. Should I blow the matter up and try and expose the whitewashing of history to the world at large, or at least to the country? It would definitely get me a lot more points, especially if the media got involved. I got 50 SP just from being on the school newspaper last month so it's safe to say that a real news outlet would give me a lot more but… to put it bluntly I hated being the center of attention. Well center of attention from strangers. My mom and my few friends were ok. It was kind of ironic considering just how many awards and academic achievements I had intentionally gotten over the past three years for points. Doubly so considering that exposure was what I needed to increase my SP. I'd have to suck it up completely at some point…but not today.

"What are you looking at sweetie? Are you perhaps talking to your girlfriend?" My mother asked mischievously.

I mentally raised an eyebrow while keeping my face completely blank on the outside. "No, my three girlfriends have been fighting recently and I'm trying to avoid getting caught in the middle by not talking to them."

My mother gasped in shock, causing her to cough heavily due to inhaling air down the wrong pipe. It also had the effect of causing her to jerk the wheel, nearly causing us to sideswipe a mail truck.

"T-Th-Three girlfriends? When did that happen?" She asked in stunned bewilderment.

Despite knowing exactly what she believed I had implied, I continued acting like I was simply a clueless child. "What do you mean? You were there when we all became friends remember?"

It took a couple of moments for her to realize her mistake and that realization caused her to blush slightly as she chuckled nervously. "R-Right, I remember."

I mentally smirked, payback complete. With that little conservation effectively gutted the car descended into a comfortable silence (for me anyways, my mother was still feeling quite awkward). I took the opportunity to watch the surroundings pass by through the window. It really was a beautiful country, so long as you liked snow and didn't mind the cold at least (which I did). I particularly liked the forests that was only 100 km or so from the city. I wanted to go hiking through them when I got older. The reason why I said older was not because I was worried or was a patient person, but because my mother refused to drive me when I brought it up last year, stating I was too young to do something that dangerous. Which was fair, Quirk animals could be quite deadly.

Looking up at the sky I saw that it was a clear day for once, with only a few thin clouds drifting lazily by. How lovely. It was as this point that my eye caught sight of something that didn't belong, a black dot that vaguely looked like a human with wings sitting there, unmoving. A Hero? Or a Villain Perhaps? Either way the wings were really cool. I kind of wanted my own pair now, though maybe not permanently. That seemed inconvenient, as did have 7 wings randomly growing out of your body now that I think of it. How is she flying like that? Also is she naked? Wait…is she getting closer? Why does she look familiar?

My instincts were screaming at me at this point while my mind desperately raced to find out why this woman looked familiar. Something bad was about to happen. Something horrific. We needed to get away. Now!

 **[WARNING! WARNING! UNAUTHORIZED DIMENSIONAL BREACH DETECTED. HOSTILE A4 CLASS BEING KNOWN AS SIMURGH DETECTED. WARNING! WARNING! HOST IS ADVISED TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! REPEAT HOST IS ADVISED TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!]**

I didn't even wait to be surprised at the warning from the system as I screamed at my mother.

"MOM! GET US AWAY FROM THAT WOMAN NOW!"

It says a lot about how much my mother trusted me, and how utterly terrified my voice sounded, that her body instinctively obeyed the order by slamming on the gas pedal rather than freeze up.

"What!? What's wrong baby!?" She asked in a panic, her eyes leaving the road to look at me, concern and fear clearly visible on her face.

"JUST GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S A MONSTER!" She was more than that, she was a fucking Endbringer. The Simurgh, the bringer of madness, the architect of anarchy. A monster with powers so great and terrible the standard procedure when dealing with survivors of her attacks were to execute them down to the last man, woman and child. AND SHE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST! SHE'S FROM A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FUCKING SERIES WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE!?

 **[WARNING! WARNING! HOSTILE ENTITY KNOWN AS SIMURGH HAS ENTERED THROUGH A BREACH BETWEEN DIMENSIONS. TARGET IS UNKNOWN. GOAL IS UNKNOWN. ENTITY MUTATING DUE TO ENVIRONMENTAL FACTORS. THREAT LEVEL GROWING. THREAT LEVEL IS IMPOSSIBLE TO MEASURE. HOST IS STRONGLY ADVISED TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!]**

"I'M FUCKING TRYING YOU USELESS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" I unconsciously screamed out loud instead of inside my own head, causing my mother to look at me in unadulterated shock.

"Sieg…baby? Sweetie?" She whispered in shocked disbelief.

I couldn't respond though, that would waste just time. As was my mother letting her foot up on the gas! I used all of my strength, including my Quirk, to force her foot to the floor and take control of the wheel. There was no time we needed to go! Now!

"Siegfired!?"

"THERE'S NO TIME MOM! THAT MONSTER IS GOING TO CAUSE THIS CITY TO IMPLODE ON ITSELF IN MADNESS WE HAVE TO-"

K͓͚̩̻̣͇̿̇͑͛̏͗̔̀i͒ͨͣ͌̾͏̣͖̰̝l̶̛͙̣̰̰͈͛̇̎̎̐ͪ͞l̨̩͈̣ͥͤ̓̽̌̑̌ͯ̕͡ ̛̠̮̯̣̗̬̝̠̅͆̉h̭̬̦̯̭̘̼̬̉̈́ͤ́͜e̘͉̙̽̏̿ͭ̈̈́ͬ͜r̛͈̣̠͎͋͆ͯ͌ͩ͘̕ͅ.̨̟͚̞͇͖͍̥̜ͨ̈͢͞ ̵̨̳͇̗̮̎̀̋́͐̾ͅ ̴̬̟̔ͭ̓T̠̤͈̤͑ͬ̑̉͑̇̀ẘ̪̳͑͗ͧ͘͞i͒̍̋͌̄͏͉͎̫̭͇̳͓͜ṣ̛̥̘̩̰ͮ͋̾̀̚ͅț̛̺̮ͣ͑͒ͩͣ̋ͮ̃͠ ̵̞̗͔̥̂͟t̍̎ͦͥ̔͏̣͔͉̰ḩ̶̱͍̼̳̹͖̈ͭ̇ͭͯe͉̭̮͍͈̲̻̮̽́ͣ̈̕͟͠ ̼͚̤̺̥͇̝̼ͬw̼ͦ̎͋̾͊h̢̲͎̪͔̥ͤ̐̅̚e͌͂ͩ̍͝͏̹̯̺͓̼̤̬̠e͈̖̽̾̓̄͐ͧ̆͟͠l̿̊ͫ̾̏͏̮̻ ̻̲̱̻̙̖̤̑̍ͣ̊͂̂t̖̳̮̩͓͕͉̬̻͛̋ͪ͂͌ͬͬ̕ō͎̠̤͓̙̱̥͛ ̠̫̭͙̙̀͂̂͌̕͢t̼̥͓̮̀͋͗̕h̺̫͇̣͕̞̹͓̉ͣ͋̽ͭͤ̃ͬ́e̡̠̩͈̎̿̓̌͠ ̛̦̜̪͖͉̤̺ͬ̿ͨͭ̔ͧ͋̓ȓ̞̬̇͒̓́į̧̹͚̬̠̳̬̊ͧͥ̍ͬͤ͗̾̀g̵͇̣̝̖͆ͯ̍̅͢͞h̫͋ͬt̸̛͉̪̜̘̩̎͌̉̎̅̒͌ͣ̕ ̗̰̜̰̬͓̤̫̍̍ͫͮ́͋ͦ̌̋ạ̸̡̤͚̇n̸͓̻̮̪̬̯͖̙̈́ͥͪ͐̓ͅd̡͕͔̼̝̻̦ͨ̓ ̵͎̫͇͚̝̯͕̊̎̓ͧ͑k͈̞̽̓̍ͩ̑̕ḯ̀ͅl̨̼͍̺̜̖̯̽̈́͂̏̕̕l̙̫̰̝̯̰̏̆͋̅͑͞͞ ̧͇̖̺̹͉̙̈͑͑̓̈́h͚̭̝̠ͯͥ̋̓̍̅͘͡͞e͚̩̠͔̥̬͙͚̽̈ͮ̐̑r͑ͦͯ̋͗̆ͮ̚͏̱̦.̷̝̠̤͍͖̞̯̟̳̏͟͝ ͇̰̱̱̦͚̪ͬͣ́͞͝ͅ ̧̻̭̮͑͗ͩͭͅRͪ͐͏̶̭̫̩̦͚̼͍į͒̋͏͕̲p̸̖̐ͦͣ͒͐ͬ͡ ̠̱͖͓͇̞̩͔ͬͩ̅ͫ̃̈̓͛t͉͍͎̝̫̪͋͛͑͋͛ͫ̀̕h̯̗̝̘̟̙̥͚̓ͯ̒ͭ̍̿ȩ̼͓̪͚͍̰̮̯̻̽̓ͮͩ̋͝͠ ̧̙̯̋̔̿ͪ͢͜s̞̣̬ͧ̏ͥ͢k̢̢͇̜̪̿̓̊ͬ̊̈̇i̡̜͎͑̔͟ͅṅ̢͉͔̳̞̲̞ͪ̚ ̭̦̦ͯ̔̀ͮ̽̄͝f̢̣̻̰̬͈̎̉ͯ̒̀r̈́͐҉̜̭͍̲̹͕͔̰͘͟o̢͓̱̊ͣ̒̈ͯ̀̃ͨ͐̀͡m̡̤̤͖͙̰̻ͥͬ͌̓̈ͭ̀͡ ͬ͑̓̂͞͏̛̜̟͖̮͇͚͙ͅh̷̢͙̫̥̲̜̻̤̊ͨȇ̞̭̱̜̯̍r̫̩̥̲͇̖͍ͦ͑̆͌́͝͡ ̺̘͈ͪ͌͞c͂̈́͐͏̛͖̜̭̥o͎͈̼̟̪̳̭̩̎ͭ͒̍ŕ̶̢̦͉̼͡p̶̲̥͚̜̝̭͂̈̌̓̽̒́̍̀͟ś̖͍̳̅ͣ̽͜͞ę̬̠̩̻̮̱̐̊̍ͬ̈́͞.̳̣͕̙̺̳̰͋̍̊̍̔ ̨̛̠̯͔̬̠̆ͮ͟ ̷̻͚̫̉̐ͤ̃̈̂͋C̴̦̋͌̔́͟oͨ̍҉̝͖̯̻͈̀n̢̺͕̝̖̫̖̿̿͗̍̋̈̀ͩ͟s̸͖̺̩͒͑ͯ̌ͤͬ̐ͣ̌ṳ̠͉͇̦̮̘͚̔͟m̢͎̪̖̪̞͔̓̾͑͐̓͆͘e̢̙̲̖̣̎ ͌͏͏͏̤͚̱̳͙̻h͍̳̟͍ͭͫͩ͑̓̈́͆̚ͅe͇͉̻͛̓͠͠r̝̯͎̙̪͇ͩ̍ͤͩ͐̊̑͞ͅ.̞͚̹̹̩̠̝̅̀̀͘ ͖͗̃ͬ̐̋̔̀̚ ̧̼̗̦͓̩̜̮͕̔̈ͫ̄́͌͛̚͢C̗̠̞͊̀ͪ́̓͞͠ö̰̞̬̱̳́̄̓̽ͦ͝͡n̋͊̔̊ͥ͛̒҉̙͈̼ş̴̴̗̓̈́̇̿ͣͩ̓u̱̪̱̿ͪͧ͆̃́͞m̸̲͈̼̘̳̼̺ͫ̌ͮͫͅe̹̔̿͠ͅ ̴̃̅ͯͩ͑ͪ҉̲̮̰͕̰̪̥͘e̴̥̲̞͊ͧ̈́͊ͮͫ̓͂͘v̸̰̜̘̫̈́͂͞e̸͉͉̜̤̟͓͍ͩͧͥͭ̾ͥṛ̤̪̻ͬ̓̊͑ͩͩ͢y̶̺̩͕̱̦̬̱͚͋ͣͅo̠̞̬ͣͯ̌ͫ̌ͤͬ̚ṋ̲͔̯͕̪͕̙ͧ̏̅͡e̴̲̮̠̪͈̭̟͕̊͌̎͂ͨ̕.̵̨̜ͪͤͩ̆̿̑͌ ̷͇̩̠̘̻ͬ͢K̷̪̫ͨ̓͛̈́ͫ̀i̴͎̇̀ͯ́̑ͬ͢ͅl̢̦̙̋l̢̡͉̱̪̻͈̦͎͆̌̕ͅ ̷̛̭͊͑ͥ͊h̶̭͚̳͛ͯ͋͋̀e̙̫͍ͧͧ͒̂͌̋̽r̮̦̘̀̉̇̆͆̌ͪ.̵̗̣̲̯̺ͭ̆ͯ͑ ͗̉̇̍̄ͦ̊҉̰͎͎͚̜R̝̠̠̯̻̈́ͫ̂̀̽ͯ̓̐͟i̗̼ͤ̕p̧̭̝̝̙̝̖̒ͣ͂̌͝ ͉̬͉̠̬̟̳̓̊̄͑ͅö͇̼͔͎͚̲́̐͝͞u̸͔͍̝̜̝̭̟̱ͨͥ͒͘ţ̣̞̲̫̬̜̖̼̐̐̒ͫ͢͢ ̛̻̮̦̪̹͔̗͌̚͞ͅy̵̘͎̖͕̪̳͖̩̱̽̈̑̃̀͋͆̑͝ọ̲̜̹͙͔̥̮̽͒͊͒͢ŭ͈̯͙̜͆͑ȑ̺̥͙̖̼̺̠̈ͮ̓ͧ̀́ ̠̏̾̀́̐͗͑̈́o̟̖̠͇̤̜̞͚̎̾̈̃ẇ͙̠ͬ͗ͤ͘͡n̙̦̄͆ ̶͓̱̞̥ͫ̌̀̍ͮ́̚ț͚ͯ̐͐ͮ͗̎͜h̤̺̭̖̞͐̂̆̒͜r̝̩̯̗ͬ͝o̜̹̎̒ͦȧ̰̞̦̲̪̼̱̕͢͡t̸̴̷̻̹̹̺͔͗͗ͮͨ͂̅̀͋.̸̭̱͈͔ͬ̈́̐͋́͠ ̸̜̝̲̲̞̗̜̗͊̀ͣ͑̏͊̌ ͖̬̝͕̒͂͑̃ͬͫ͟ͅW̯͈̍̌͋͑̇͊͒̀̕õ̰̺̘̲̦͍̰̮̓̂ͥr͎̠̪ͤ̈́ͩͯ̂ͥͬ͡s̵͎͕̭̻̻̏̓ͫͬ̏̄ͥ̄̓h̬̝̿̒͂i̼̻͔̥̦͈͐̔̓̍̍ͤ͘͢͠p̷̧͖͔͔̟̰̱ͧ̓͊ͭ̚͝ ̵̙̹̤̫̙͖͙͔͒̄̉̿̓ͣ͌̏ͫ̕͠m̥̟͚͇̃ͨ͂̊̑ͧ͋̀̚e̢̹̭̣͆ͦ͆͌́.̡̹͓̤͉̭̀͆̅̏ ͚̟͓͚͇̻̳̬͇ͪͧ́ ͬ̕͏̰̺̪̱̥͇R̵̴̩̯̝̍ͦͬͫ̈́ͤͤ͢ȩ̘ͣ͊̿̏̅v̢̧͎͚͉̦̖̾ͯ̄ͬ̈̾͋e̢̱̳̫͈̊ͮ̀ͫ̄ͦ̉̇́l̬̬̄͊̓̔̒͊ ̸͇͗ͭ͌̎̀̓i̶̟̳̰̰͂ͥ̐̊̓̍͟n̛͒̑ͥͧ̕͏̲̮̬͍̘ ̘̗̖̭͖ͭ͒̐͋̇̃ͯ̚͜ẗ̶̢̫̰̇̂̀ͅh̦͔͗̓ͧ̑͌͆̕͞e̼͎̠̹̺͐͆́ ̡̳ͨ́̓͠ş̛͈̺̮̖̲ͯ̏l̸̲̻̖̬̆ͣ̂á̶̸̜̮̋̽͆̋͝uͫͩ̊͋̊͛͆҉͚̜̲͎̳̪͠g̯͔̼͎̈͞ḧ̵̢̢̻̭̳́ͪͨ͛̌͛̽ṫ̼͚̫̟̲̩̰̲̬̌͟͡e̮̜̖̞̭̰̝̋̀ͫ̿͢͞r̐͏̡̛̩͖̥̗̜.̟̜̙̈͘ ̡̭̄̈́͗̅̈́̆ͭ̃ͨ ̴͔ͧ̃̋̿̀ͥͥ͜͝K̡̯̳̦͔͙̘̻̱͌͊̓̃̐̕i̷̘͙͙̓̍̈́̎̂̽̈̏l̴̠͓͔͙̟̞͍͉̏͢l̝̼̝̠̼̓̇͐̊͒ͧ͆ͨ̍͘͟ ̵̺̤̼̩̻̂̅̔ͪ̇ͬͧh̖̣̳̼̩̼̹͉͛̓͆ͫ̋̔̚e̷͓̖̩͖̖ͮ̂ͯ̈ͬr̠͓̮̩̤̒͆ͤ͌́͠.̌͊ͪ͗͛ͯ͌̅͐͠͏͕̗̦̣̙̺ ̛̹͂̎̏ͣ̈́ ̸̭̝̣̭̯̳̑ͬͪ͗͘͢Ē̬̤̪ͣͤ͗̊͊̇ͫͤ͢a̵͖̯̦̹͖̾̌͠ͅt̫̠̬̞̖̝̉͝ ͚̠̬͐̂͑͟͝h̫̰̩̻̘̙ͦͤͯ̉̈̆ͬ̑́͢e̵̻̻͔ͮ̓ͬ͒͝ŗ̩͕̜̻̮̩ͪ!̨̍ͩͭ̏͛͋̉̇̎҉̮̗ ̔͋҉͈̜̩͈ ̬̯̮ͧ̃̊̋ͅE̫̓͌̂ͣ͡Ả͖͙͠T̝̻̼̞͚͙̖̀ͨ͌ͩ̂̔͒ͤ́ ̴̣̩̖́ͪ̈̌̚Ḥ̾ͭ̎E̺̞͎̮̮ͫ͋͂͊͘Ŗ̷̥̰̤̟͕̟͕ͤ̎̄ͅ!̷̹̪͕͓͓̦͎̝ͥ̓̕

My mouth opened in a desire to scream my throat raw at the utter agony that was consuming my mind, but nothing come out. She was too busy Screaming into me. _Her Singing was simply too beautiful to ignore_. Her voice was too loud! _I was too unworthy to hear it_. Daggers of molten rock and ice turned my mind into a meat paste as the **WORDS** etched themselves into the very core of my being.

D̲̥͕̮̰͔̝̓ͦͣ̌͛̔̉̾̾́͘͡ͅỏ͗ͮ̓̅̚͢҉͍̰̜̻ṅ̷̠͇͓͚̱̤͂͗͞'̫̥̼͋̀̌ͫͣ͜t͙͍͈̗̞̰͛ͥ͛͘ ͥ͂̓̿ͯͮ̃͏҉̛̻̫͈f̴̶͓̥̺̝̿̐͛̒̏i̷̛̲͕̞̟̺̼̍͘ĝ̱̠͖͔̖̲̻ͩ̾ͬ̀̚h̸̩̟̥̺̤̞̠͚͊͒ͩͦ̇͠ṫ̮̠̝̹̜̾̽ͅ.̵̤͔̜̹̰ͣͯ͟ ̞͉͆ͥ͒̅͒̾̓ͅ ̸̟̺̥͈̟̾ͣ̋̃ͭ͋̌M̸̛̱̼̱̙̳̝̒ͥo̰̮̦̯̱͒ͤ̔̌͞t̓̓̓ͤ̆ͦ̆̚͏̫̬͕͇͖̰̦͠ḥ̤̘̾̇ͩ͜͟e̶̡̥̹̻̅ͪͤ͗̚̚ͅr̩̝̳̺ͬ̂ͫͭ̀ ̡ͥ̈́ͪͫ̆́҉͙̱͖͙͈̮͕̕ỉ̠̥͇̫̹̣̍ͯ͡͡š̩̰͕ͭ͂͘ ̷̶̧͚̩̙̫̔̏͗̄̍̆̑̍ͨͅh͉̬͎̟̜ͬ̐e͓͔͗̓̏̕ŗ̮͉̮̯̌ͯͨͨ͝e̠ͨ̄.͕̩̣̠͓͍͕̫̘̍̂̾͑ ̤̼͐͊͐ͩ̈́̐̌̔̓͡ ̱͕̖̙̘͓̓͟M̵͈̠̠͎̼̻̏ͬͭ̾̓ͤ̓̕o̢͈̞̻̰̟͕̫͐̓̾̆͠tͥͭ̂̇҉͇̪̪͎̪͙̫h̢̧͖̩̺͖ͥ̈́̏́̽͆ę̦͇̣͓ͧͧ͐̆̉̂rͤ̒͑̾͛ͭ͏҉͍̟̹ ͙̤̰̣̈́̂ͨͤ̄́̽͋̚͟͢w̧̫̠̱̌̕ì̍̾͑̚͜͏̞̠͔͙̙̮̣̭͕l̨̞͙̟̬̣̫̬̜̩̽̾̄̾ͣ̌̂̋̊l͚̗͉̗̤̈́̔͊ͦ ̛̖̤͊̋͋̓̔a̳̘̱͔ͮ̌̿̇ͧ͠ļ̴̝̪̫͕ͩ̔ͣ̂̓͂ͥ͛̚͞ẇ͉͕̺͐ͣ̊̑̌a̞̤̱͍̘̪̫͋̊ͪ̌y̛͈̬̟͓͎̟ͦ̚s͚̣̖͉̹͔ͥͧ̉ͨ͐͜ ̺̤̮̘̙͕̳ͧ̂̈́̀̚bͣ̅͏̬̰̕͜ẽ̸͖͍̞͕̅͑̀̂ ̧̡̤̝̀̃ͯ̔͐̓ͧ͐̒h̴̰̥̗̦̥̩͌͐͝e̤͉͂̏̀͋͋͝r͉̯͕͍̲̙̯̅ͫ̓͛̄ͫ̾͢ę̡̤̠̝̜̦̥͙̗͑͒,̢̧̲͖͑͛̇̊ͧ̍ͫ̓͠ ̶̡̹͔͖͈̖̪͕ͦͅa̜̼͕̭͈̺ͣ̾ͬ̾̉͒́ͣͅl̵͗́ͫ̈́҉̸̘͚̳͇̗̗l̸̨̠̗̈͒̂̃ͦ ̥̱̖̒̈́ͥ͘͢ͅy͙̞ͧ̆̽ȯ̷͎̮͇ͨͫͧ͛͡u̝̻̎͗̀͘̕ ̨̞̘̫͐̐͘n̉ͮ͌͑҉͎͓̖̦̳̖̹̫̀̀ͅe͎̳̤͖̲̺̱̺͛̉̀ͅȩ̄̏ͯ̄ͭͮ͞҉̭̼̗̖͓͙d̛͉̟ͩ̿͜ ̘͍̱̫͕͍̮̬͊͊ͧͮ̚͜d̸̝͕̖̪̹̞͒̆̒͝o̥̲̳̬̹͆̓͊̎̾̊̕ͅ ̯͔̻͇̙͖̖̈́͐̾͋̅͆̒i̛͓̘ͮ̚͟s̼̻͍̫̔ͭ̅̚ ̦̰̣̍̌ͦ͂̿̓͗̔͢c̴͎̗̠͍͔̜̞͔ͫͩ̓̽̈́͗̇o̡̰̮̞͇͕͐͂͆ͅn͔̘̏ͩ̑ͨ͐̃ͫ͜s͍͈̰̗͛̍͆̏͒ͬ̉͋̕͘u̗̗̩̫͙͙̾̋̉́͢m̷̻ͬ̓͆̓͡ẻ̶̩̤ ̛͖̦̯̰̝͆͑͆͟͜h̙̤̤̱̱̿̇͒͛̚e͇̼̔rͭ͋ͦͩ̊͆͏̞ ̴̦̪̯̼̘̩̺̰̃ͦͪ̏̎̒̆̈̅a̷̋̈́ͅn̯̬̙̝̞̈̒̓ͥ́̓ḋ͓̝̍͛͜ ̶̜̳̰̥̤̯̼̋̈ͭ͆́m͊̌̌ͥ̈̐̆҉̖̱̗͔̯͖̬̣͎̀ō̵̢̨͇͓̻͍͉̼̌͂͂t̸̛̻͍̠͛ͥ̽̽̈́̔h̢̝ͫͭ͗ͭͤ̎̏̾̕e͈̝̯̮̓̈r̴͖̘̤̬͑̾̓ͪ̈͐ͪͭ ̩̺̯̫̱̐͂̓̍̏̓̔̒̈́ͅw͔͙̼̮̋͐̃͡͠i̢̜̖͈̰ͭ̀̊̂͒ͯͯ̇̚ͅl͙̭͈̒ͩ̄̑l̼̪̖͍̹̱̯͖̆ͭ̊͆̊̒ͫ͝ ̸̼̱̻͍̗̰ͮ̑ͨ͑̉͟͞ͅͅn̢̯̪͓̝͈̝̭ͬ̍ͯ̎ͧ́ͦ͊̏́ẹ̵̮̻͇͆͑͐ͤͦ̔́v̧̳̟̜̺͍ͧ͊̈́͒ͨ͆ͥ̍̃͡e̷̜̪̖̠̟̾͗ͤͫr̤̬̯̖̝̫̭̭̃͂̊ͬͯͩ̚͝ ̘̫̅̾͒̑̋̚b̝̞̰͑̌͗͗̈́ͪͤ͘ͅȇ͈̤̠̫͖̺̭͎ͫ̓ͭͮͬͩ͜͝ ̖̱͍̪̞̱̇̑ͦͥͭ͑ͣă͇̞͙͊̃͑̀͐̍̀̚b͐͗̌ͤͭ̈̐͘͏̼͖̺̖̪̟̠l̰̭̮̯̠̅͋ͭͩ̓͑͋̕͡e̱̍̌ͦ͆ͪ ̷̰̖̗̖̿̈́̈́̑ͣͫ͘͜t̳͖ͨ̂̓̾͊͘͢ǒ̵̼͚̹̰͉͖̙ͤ͛ͫͤ̋ ̛̥̼̼̠̄̔̂͒̾̈̓̀͡l̅͛ͣ̂͒̌͊ͧͫ҉̹͓̻e̵͇͕̘ͬͪ̓̈́͘a̜͛̊ͫ̚͜v̥̠͔̦̦̮ͭ̾ͤ͗̌́̚͘͟e̴͍̜̗̺͍̳̱͔͊ͣ̔ͫ̒̑͜ ̧̥̦̑ͯ̅̅̉͠y̸̬̯͙̪͚͉͓̺͗̃͡o̢̹̠̩̯ͯ͗ͪ̑̅̎ͥ͋ú̷͑̋ͬ̅͊̈ͦ͟҉̪̟̘͙͖͖ͅ.̴͖̘̺̳̮̗͎̲̓̋̉̋̇̊̑̊̕ ̴̠͖ͦͣ̊̀ ̷̱́̓͛̉̈́̍ͥͣ͞C̶̄̒͟҉̤̪̤͕̲̬ơ̢̹̠̘ͮ̋͛͊n͕͍͎̘ͨͪ̇ͣ̃́͂̚ͅs̙͍͈ͭͮͮ́u͉͎̺̯͙͇̻̱̔͑̊̓̒ͮ͢͝mͬ̐͊ͫͩͫ̂̽҉͍̬̤ẹ̶̵̳̥͙̻̯̽̔͒̽̑̄ ̛̠̟̫̟̲̠ͬ͂ͮ̒͐͘͠h̷͕̅̓ͅe̠̤͍̦͉̅͒̐ͭͥ͋̑̓͛̀r̡̺̙̝̳̗̠̫̒͂̾͆.̴̨̱͙͙͙͎͕̣̈ͣͥ̓ͅ ̸̘̞͖̙̲̀͂̀ͅ ̧̝̩̦̠͉̙̠̋̿̋̑͟͢C̪̰̗̩̙̊͆͆͞o͎͙̯͈̪̠̤̺͂ͤ̊̐ͪ̌̕nͫ̇͛̔͑ͭ́͏̳͉̻͚̹̞s̛̖͎̲̟̜̱̬̙̙̍̂̋̇́͢uͨ̓̈͏̭̫̣̮́ṁ̸̸̞̗̻͙͕͉̘̋ͤ̓͢e̵̶͍͚̖͕̘̙ͨ̈̊͢ ͎͓̲͎͓͑́ͅt͔̰̝̘̑ͥ̐͛̽h̡̥͎̱̮͎̑̃̈̀e̵̲͙̹̯̗̣͕ͮ͊̒̅͊̑̓́͠m̴̮̾ͫ̉̄ͦ̒͢͞ ̹̩ͧ͆̑ͯͫ͡a̺͍͍̫̭̞͑͐͊͒͌̈́ͫ̌l̷̡͍̮̯̬̩̾̓̿ͅl̠͉̗̮ͬ̇̒̈ͬ̃͑͘͘.̶̤̥̼̈̎ͯ͊ͮ͢ ̢̛͔̥͍̳ͥ͠ ͚̲̼̲͈̯ͥ̔̑̎ͣ̊͞͠B̯̭̫̤́͑̐̂̓ǔ̖̳̯̺̯͚̻͇̒ͤ̓͛̔̌̏t̢͖͔͗̓͝ͅc̛̦͕͉̝͙͙̩̪̍͐̓̏ͫ͌̇h̷͈̬͎̤ͪ̓̽ȅ̢̝̞̘̌̓͛͠ŕ̠̲̺̗̫̩͖͐ͅ ̳͎͎̤̼̰̮̃ͥ̎͘ͅt̢̘̙̣̟͔͉͍̄̆̑͛͛ͨ̋h͔͎͐͛͋ͯ̎̃̊͑e̡̡̛͈͈̓̑ ̧̺̙̖͙ͫ̈́̓̈́ͤ̃̔͒S̷̡̧̳͔͚͖͗̎̅ͫh̷̷͌̇͏͚̘̪̯͕e̡͚͍̬͕ͭ͐̑̇͗ͮ̾̓͊ḛ̴̟̓́̓ͩͧ̆ͮͣ͜p͚͈̟̘̙̘ͩ̂̀ͬ̏̍͐ͬ͡͞.̢̟͎̳̫͙͎͉ͮ̔ͦͣ̃̿̍͝ ̼̗̯̣̜̤̫̺̲ͧͨ̊͂ͬ̓ ̸̲̦̃̈̃ͯͬ̿ͫ̄͟͡Ŝ̡͉͔̲̯̌̈́̌͋ͩͫ̀l̪̦͎̥̝̏͜a̸̸͉̭͎͚͕̻̩ͣ͆͂͋̀̽̈u̸͇̦̙̫̺̤̯̩̾̑͂ͤͤͮ̉̂͘͟ģ̧̉͋ͦͨ͏̩̰͍̩h̡̝̐͆͜͝t̙̞̬͉̩̹̘̖̎̿ͣͪ̏̈ͦȩ̫̫͍̄̋̑̈ͬͬ̚͢r̛̺̗̳̮̩͙̯͕͗̓̏̈́ͯ́̚͟ ̷͔̩̜̜̝̬ͬͫͥ̒͞ͅt̴̰͙͉̬̱̭ͩ̕͢h̸̰̝̭̲̦̺̦̰ͤ̔ͥ͟͝e̲̙̰̫̟̘̻̹̔͂ͦ́ͮ͝ ̶̫̫̙͓͍̱̝̈́ͨ̇̚ͅS̖̳̭͇̺͙͖ͩ͟͞hͥ̏ͩ̏͋ͣ̈́͏̙̤̩̫̙̺̘͎ḛ̦͚͓͕̻͕ͬͣ̒p̢̟̩̏͑ͨ͌̋ͨ̈́͜a̷̖̣̺̟͎̮̘̪͊r̢̖̘ͪͬ̿́d͛̋̋҉̤̙͚͓̤̝̠ͅ.̧̜̥͍̙̣̟ͯ͒̊̓ͨ̕ ̶̘͎̝̬͕̭̮̤ͬ̈ ̾́̓ͪͤͪ̉͛͏̸̛̱͖͉̳̟D͙̘̱̮̮͉̮͆ͩ̌͛e̵̫̖͙̼͍̓̑ͨ̾͂͑̃͞͡ͅf̂͒҉̤͈i̵̲͇̩͆̎̑͂͌̌ļ̣͙ͫ̈e̷̢̩̪̘͌ͤͅ ̨͕̖͎͖ͥͫ̓͋͋t̺̱͓ͧͨ̐͐͠h̴̤͍͓̏͋̅̽̌͐̚̚e̷̴̢̘̼̭̙͌͊͂͆ͅ ͖̳̗̗̙̳̗̤̂̒̑͊ͮ̊͒̉F̖̻͙̺͖̘̥̍͗̉́̎̃͠ą̨̯̥̖͙͗r͚̺͎̳̖͌̈̅̋̔͢͢͢ͅm̷̲̂ͭ̂ͥ͂̅̚ͅe̲̻̗̗̮͐͌ͨͬ̅ͩ͌ͮ̉r̥̹̹̰ͮ̽̇͂ͩͦͭͤ̕͡͡'̛̘̖̪̹̬̓ͩ͂s̩̟̈́ͫͨ͊̇͊͂̚͢ ̴̧̱̱̩̠̱̭͌͆ͪ͐ͫ͜W̩̝͈̱̺̺͖̮̐̈͋ͮͥͮͪͣ͜͢͡ĩ̩̥̟̭̼̦͓̂͆͋ͪ͞f̧̻̗̝̻͔͈̭̳̿͌͜͞ȅ͚͉̯̘͖̮̼͋͜.̫̻̯̖̠̝̻̽̔ͦͮ͑͐ͭ ̡̭̹̞̒̊ͮͪ̄̕ ̜̞̼ͥͮ͡W̖̯ͭ̒ͩ͒͋́͘͜O̠̦̱̪͍͕͊̚͟͝Ŗ̖͉ͦͭ̄͂ͨ̌́̚S̷͕̻͚̮̿̏Ḥ̭͕͈̳̭̜͊̉̂̇̂̅̉ͪ͡I͂́̈͗ͫ̓͏̶͍͈̻͟P̛̦̯̲̻̳̎̐́͒ͦͫͥ̕ ̢͖̯̻͎̮͍̮͙͑̔͋́͡M̴̮͈ͣ͊͑͋̇̕E̒ͥͥ̓͌́̐̽ͧ͏͉̬̣̖͈͈̘̕!̡̠͕̑ͥ͌ͯͩͫ ̝̩̘̞̻̥ͦ͌̆̃̈̇͆̑͠ ͉͈̝̪̳̘͂̈́͘͜͡D̦̲̥̿̓̐̕͜e͔̣̳̳͓̳̺̣͐ͫͣ͟͠d̶͓͕͙͇̭̬̀̄͆͐͂̈͆̽̐͠ȋ̡͉̯̣͓̗͈̖̓̀ͪ͒ç̶͈̙ͪa̐ͫ̃͂̐ͧ͏̨̹̝̬tͦ̊̄̒̚͡҉͙̜̩e̵̝̪̝ͪ̂̿̒̂̂͢ ̨͈͙̫͍̩̦̖̂͊̑̈́ͣͥ́͘y̸͓̰̏͐̉ͨͥ͒̿ͨô̳͎̜̔̄̾̂͑͐͆u̡̘͓̦͊ͮͭͦ̓͐ͅr̢̝̮̰̖̼̪̥̦̄ͬ̓̽̓̄̉s͕̪̣̫̹͋ͨͥ͒̄̇͘͠ě̢͓̦ͭ͂ͥͥ̏ͪ̇͠ĺ̜̩̰ͧ͌̀͋͝f̪ͭ̇ͫ̒̋ͮ̚͢ ͙͕ͤ̔̑ͣͤ͋͗ͨ͡t̡̛̲̣͚̲̝̲̯̘͊̉͛ͩ͊̊ͅo̫̞̥̞̘̦̮̥͛́ͯ͐̆͆̇͋ͤ̀ ̢̛̫̠͇̊̄̓ͧ̐͊m̐̍́͏̝̯̰͖̬͖̪̦y̷͙̠̘͈̲͎̘͓̻̌̈̆ͪ̓ͤͤ͒ ͇̞̦͑̇͆̕͝ͅȇ̬̩̯̹̳͓͇́̒̊̄̒ͩ͐ͅx̷̵̧͓̯̙̂̀ͦ̋̐͗ͪi͈̣̖͍͖͌͛̒̾̆̋̉ŝ̯̞̜̺̼̥̽ͨ͠ṫ͍̒͊̅͢ͅẹ̢͔̾͠n̵̞̹͙ͣ̏ͬ͛̀č̿̒ͥͥ̅͢͠҉͇̤̖̥̝̳ḙ̛͉̰̼̬͖̩̈̐̏̌̒̏̇.͇̰̖̲̼͇̇͒̓̿͑̋́ ̷͍͕̯̳̙̻̼̟̑̈́͑̈͒ͨ̎͒ ̥͚̣͕͉̄̐̅̓̒͋ͦI̪̩ͪ̈́̎͞ ̻̥̬͓͊ͯͥà̞̲̬̖ͥ͐̍̐̏͒̂̕͟m͎̩͓̣͔ͨ͐̓͂͒ͨ͌́͡ ͣ͗̈́͆̑ͩͣ͏͎̞̼͕̦a̠̲͎̗̫̗ͤͫ̀̃̌́ḽ̙̻̘̼̪̻͔͂̓̾̅́̌̈́͜ļ̛̰̲̋͐͆ͬ̾̑̐͟ ͉̠̫͚̜̻͑͛́͑̀ͅẗ̵̶͖́ͭ̊͊̐̆̚͘h̪̜̝̓͌͆͐̓͑ͥͥ̂ä̪̫̲̪̳̜̔̐ͮͨ͐ͪ̽ț̷̡ͫ̂͢ ̞̰̩̼̞͈̭̬̻͋̎̃ị̠͎̥͍̙ͧ͌̕s̪͑̐ͨ͜ ̴̥̗ͨ͘R̿́͋ͭ͌̆͡҉̪i̶̯̼̤ͭ͌͑ͥ͆͜g̶̳̦͔̹̬̩̗͖̒ͫ͂̑͐ͣͨ̿h̞̲̼̻͕̩̳͖͑ͬ̾̇̾̔̎͟͡t͉̪̼̫̙͙͔̭̓͗̈́̒̏̔ͫ͐̑͘ ̳̤̮̺̎ͫ̄̇͑ͬi̯̲̾̅͂̈́ͥͣ̓̾̿ṅ͉̜̭̘͒̋ͬͣͭ̔ͩͫ͘ ̶͚͇̤̈́͊ͧ̀t̴̗͎̞͚̪̦̜̑̂ͣͭ̀͟ͅh̥͔̋ͬ́͆͜͠ḙ͈̖̍̎͋ͤͩ͑ ̙̜̪ͪ̇ͫ̃͗ͯ͒̀ͅẈ̸̧͉̲͉̫̐ͬ̍͜ŏ̬̫̱͖̲͕̿͊̂ͫ̈́͟ŕ̛̦͕͎̊ͤ̎̊ͭ̉̏l͎̬͉̣͗̌̂̄ͧ̿d̫͙̩͍̳ͨͦ̔͋̔͘͞.̴͖̦̞̭̣͉͖͐̽̓ͭ͗̅ ͙̩̤̗̆ͧ̔̓̓̀͘ ̦͉̝ͨ͝I̵̦̭̫͖͊̊́͆͑͑ ͎̞̝̰̐ͧͩ̈̅͐́̈a̷̙̰͚͕̭̖ͦ̈̌̍m͙̞͈̪̖͕ͧ̿ͭ̌̏̾ ̳͙̜ͩ̀̀͊ͩ̂̚y̱̳̜̭̽͗̋̀͞ͅͅơ̘͍̤̖̤̩ͥ̋͆ͬu̬̦̭̣̬̖̘͆͂ͩͮ͜ŕ̩͙͐̇ ̧͓̯̗ͥͯ̐ͩ̍ͯ̇̒G̷̞̮̫̞̪̘̜̈́̎͌̇̂̚̚͞o̵̙̹͋ͣͣ͌̌͊͝ḏ̶̥̫̟̞̘̤̻̱͊͐̊̔̐̃̀̾.̸̼̙͙̻̳̯̮̰̽͛ͮ̓͆ͩ͞ ̴̮͖̮͖̖̇̑̔̒̍̽ ͐̅̃̈̒҉͏̲͈̗̺̣͚͢İ̡̝͓̳͚͓̪̣̌͐̈́̀ ̲̜͎̪̔̓̄͆͑ͩ͜a͓̝͍̮̼̮͑̍̑ͩ͢͞͠m̹̯̼̖̼͚̣̹͐ͪͥ̊̍͘ ̙̮͓́ͣ́̑͊́̿͝y̦̜͉̲͚̳͎̲͒̏̈́ͧͣ̈̈́ő̡̤̞̺̳̙͐ͧ̾ͥ̄u͓͓͎͔͂́̄ͩ̿̋̒ͭr̨͇̜̹ͧ̈́ͩͦ͂͐̔̇ ̴̛͓̰̺̱̪̜̟ͨͮ̏ͮD̢͎͓̜̱͒̒͋ͧ̅̊̓̑͘e̩̝͙̰ͩ̽̄ͮ͒̒̽͆͞ṽ͇̝̠͊ͬ̑̌̾̐ͦ́i̼̜͕͔ͪ̔͌̓͂̉ͭ̚͟l̜̹͓̜͇̜ͧ̉́̽͐̇̋ͯ̎͠ͅ.̻̥͖̲̥͐ͤ̓͗͝ ̂҉͈̬̹̪͉̙͈͜ ̴̜̩̐̉͢͡I̹̪̟̖ͭ̉̃̊ͣ ̴̼͙̤̼̣̮̲̤ͨͨạ̸̻̪̙͒ͤ̓̅ͨ̅͗͢m̯̥̬̃̍̅̅ͮ͋ͣ̅̋ ̶̼́͛y̾ͩͣ̒̾ͫ҉̩̣͙͚o̸̳̩̟͚ͣ̽̑̋̀ͩ͑̚ư̖̣̜̙͙ͫ͑̿̋͆͌̈̏͘ͅ.̴̡̗̣̰̈́̈̉ͪ̀ A̰̩̲͉͗̀͊͂͛ͧn̶̴̝̰͓͓̟͋̀̎̉͢ḍ̵̛̮̯̤̝̯͇ͩͬ̃ͦ̍́̓̈ͭ͠ ̸̭̖̬̪͓͇̞͒̏̔ͤ̍͊͢ͅy̲͔ͨ̊ͪͪ̏̆o̖̠̰̹̣̓̎̑ͫͫ̂́̚u͓̩̒̇ͯ̅̀ ̸̧̛̟̖̻̹̘̜̆̓͆̓ͩ͐̏̚w̷̞̺͚̗̻̒̏ͬ̓̏́͐́͞a̵̸̗͙͚̦͕̥̮̝ͬ̏n̨̗̳̖̞̼̽͊͊̐ͪ̓̾̄́ṫ̷̡͎͑ͮ͊ ̨͙̭͙͕ͯ̄ͥ̀̏͒t̷̴͕̟ͪ̆͂ͬ̆̃̐̚o̵̡͓͓̩̩̺ͬͩ̅ͬ̊̀̚ ̥̼̼̩͔͔͙̻́͌ͦ̇̕k̨̢̥̋ͫ̄̃̿̓i̦͌ͦ͜l̸̗ͭͯͪ̎̑̑͐l̞̙͗́̂̒̚͘̕ ͚̬̯͖͈͍͐̓ͬ̍͛͗ͬͬ͡ͅh͖̱̘̭͕̮͊ͤ̽͝e̮̼̓ͮ̐̃̑̂̚r̶̃̾҉̻̰͇̟ ͓̦͔ͤͩ̑̍ͨͣ͌̕d̚͏̲̫̱ò̤̥̪̺͛͌͘͟ͅnͣ͆͏̵҉̟̼'̡͓͕̘̪͖͖̱̙͋̒ͨͯ̎͘͟t̓͗̐̅̎̀ͧ͏̪̭̭̼͓̟̫̳ ̸̧͔̫͇̿̉ȳ̈͏̯͇͍̦̳͢͠ȯ̴̠̙͎͊ͥ̀̓̀͟u̷͉̣̞͓̳̠ͯ̍̎͒͘.̶̜̜̪̬ͫ ̰̮̯̫̰͕̆̀͊ͩ͞ ̧̥̱̠̞̜̦͉̝̈́̌̎ͮ̃T̎ͪ͛̓҉͎̟̮̝̙̯o͔͚̺̤͔͌ͩ͐͠ ̴̆͂͛̓ͦͣ̔̏҉̝̯e̶̦̻͈̫͎͇̿̿̀̕a̷̷̋̏͆̐ͧ̒҉͍̻̳̯t͙̭̹̺̮ͥ̈́͊ͦͪ̿͐͜͡ ̮̺͖̘͕̯͐͆ͩ͛h̘͖̤̳̺͉͊́͒̎̂͐e̪̠̱̔̅̊̓̊͆͛ͦr̶̥͎̳̹̝͕̝̔̐̑̀ͅͅ.̠͓͐͐̆ͯ͘͠ ̱̩̗̠̲̬̿̋ ̤̤̬ͥ̌ͩ͌̓ͭṰ̢̛̹̱̪͆̾͡o̘͕̦̖͌̿͑͌͛͋́̕ͅ ͉͙ͤ̆̋͗̑͆̾͠͠c̣̲̊o̠͔̔̈̆̅n̞͙͓̪̠͆̍̾̓͂s͓̞ͥ͆̈̒̒͑͛͡ͅu̸̠̝̝̘͕̭̬͈͕͗ͯ̀m͓̟̮͗ͤ̊̅̀ͪͭe̥̝̳̗̖̙͑ ̺͓͓̠̗͆ͬ̿ͬ͒̕͝ḩ̞͍͙̭̗̺͛ͩ͑͑̑͆̃ͨ̑ȇ̛͗͂̋͏̖͚̬̖̖̳̝̀rͧ̑̂̂ͯ̀ͤ̚҉͎̞͍͙̘͘.̸̮̦̘̣̼̖̼̱̫ͯ̓ ̸̣̜̹̯̻̱ͧ̅̄͊̽͌ͨ̓ ̶̧̰̻͗͐͋̎ͤ̓̈́̚L̨͈͔̖̹̭̰̪̺̓̂̎̏ͨ̾ͫ̐͢e̶͍̥̳̞͌ͩẗ̡̤̥̺̗̦͙́͋̿ͦ̋̆ͤ ͂̊ͥͮ̊̎ͮ͏̟̯͇͚̫̘͉̣͠g͍̏̍͑͌̐ͤ̄̀̚͝ō͖͎̯̩̝̮͑ͫ.̵̞̘͖̘̽̍̇̕͡ ͖̝̻̺͕͙͈̰̤̊̄̇̊͋́ ̟̮̭̠̗̣̘̉ͯ͡ͅḚ͍͉̘̞̇̑ͨ͜͠n̴̘͔͈̥͙ͫͫ͋ͨ̾ͤj̣͔̬̦̆̉̔͂o̸͔̳͇͖̦͓͚ͮ̇͋́̀ÿͩͤ͋̒̀̓҉̯̻ ̝̗͕̙̀̾̀́͢y̵͔̰̱͖͔̐̄̓̈̄͛ͅo͍̼̩͈̮͎̼͗̅͋̚̚͘ų̴̞̼̻̪͛͗r̩̣̺͍ͮ̌ͪ̅ͮͪ̈͒ș̶̥͔̘͌ͧ̓̄̀̔̿͗͝ë̊͊ͩ̒̆̎͋̒͏͍̩̼̱̜̟̰̕͠ͅl̠͕͇̬̟̳͓ͭ̈̄̈́ͬf̢͓͐̇̎͗̆.̗͕̤̝͇̗̥̻̬ͥͪͭͩ́͢͡ ͊ͥ͠͡ͅ ̞̠͌̍͒̐̇̌̚̕Ȩ̫̩̠̏̈́̈́̇̍̈̍̈ͥA̳̦̞̙͉̹̍͒͂ͭT̷̨̠̖ͩ̎ͤͦ͗ͦ ̭̟̮͈̭̞͉ͤ͗͆͜H̞̰̺̻̱̹̰̖̦ͯ̾͢E̥̠̗͚̱ͭ͗̈̎̽͒͊͝Ṛ̢͙̭̹͕͇͐̾͐͊́ͅ!͈̳̹̣̰͍ͣ̄͟

I felt blood start pouring out my ears, eyes, nose and mouth as my brain was tortured, warped and reshaped as her voice **SCREAMED** into my being, altering me on a fundamental level. Unconsciously my armed inched towards my mother's throat. My eyes turned crimson due to burst blood vessels. Drool started pouring out of my mouth, mixing with the blood from the same location to create a frothy mess causing me too look even more feral. Vaguely, as if hearing an echo of an echo from over a kilometer away, I thought I heard a voice calling out to me in panic. Was that…mother?

My arm instantly shot up gripped into the voice's throat, my sharp nails digging into her flesh causing her to bleed profusely. That's right…I needed to consume mother. We need to be one, we'll never be separated again, they can never take me from her, they can never taker her from me, she will protect us, she will sustain us, she will make the pain go away. The Screaming must stop. _The singing mustn't end_. Mother will stop the Screaming once she's inside of me. _She'll sing us lullabies for eternity_. She promised.

My head shot forwarded and my jaws clamped down on the top of her head before quickly ripped one of her furry ears off. The pain was great but my claws in her throat turned her crying into little more than wet gurgling. I didn't notice, I was too busy eating. I had to do this for mother. I had to. I couldn't stop eating. She tasted sooo good. And I needed to do this. Mother? Don't you think you taste good as well? But why does it feel wrong mother? Why does it feel wrong? …Wrong? Wrong? Wrong!? WRONG!? **WRONG! IT's WRONG!**

W̴̛̼̲̖̥͢R̪͎̪̥̙̲̝͎Ó͈̞̰͙̩͇N̲̭̼̕͢G̢̡̬̻̘͖̺ͅ!͓͠ ̴̺̖̥͓̤͇ ҉̣̼̖͓̮͚̠M̴̦͉͕̞͖͇̼̜͞a̺͢ͅk̷̴̖͈̫̹̤̯e͎̤̥̪̤̜͈ ̷̴̪͞i͏̷̝̮͔̙̗̳͙͠t҉̖̲̝ ̷̝̺̝͓͕̥͠S̗̮̯̪̖̫̠͓͘ͅṰ̻̼̟̻͠͡Ó͕͓͚͍̮̺̖̟͟P͙̪̤͈͍̀̕͞ͅ!͓̰̗͍̹͉͕͜,҉̳̘̙̠̬̲͕̣̭ ̴҉̳p̶͔̲͍̤͍͔̥͠l̡̘̮̞ȩ̴̬̻̜͜a҉͕̠͔̕s͕̞͈͍͍̟̕͟e̢̮͇̠̞̹ ͏͓̙͓m͕͇͕̺̝̞a͜҉̺̮̮k͖̪̼͝è͎̪̩̘͉́ ̠͇̝̖̮̭͠͞ͅḭ͉̼͍͞t̩͈̙͡ ̧̭̤s̭̰̘͙̤̖͔̳t̴͈̜̙̳̦̺̗́o͏͏̣̳̫̫͔ͅp͞҉̻̹͖̭̯̀.҉̛͓̼͓͖͎̪̠̳ ͕̱̝̝̮̪͚̭̀́͠ ̷̛͇̘͙̗S̲̩͕̺̖̥t̠̜̘̜̪̫ó̸̥̮̼͚ṕ̩̘͎͝ ̹̙̖͔̤̩t̡̢̘͔̤̤̮̥̞h̤̪͇͓̖̳̙e͏̘̘̜̗̬̗̬ ͇̲̕͟S̯̩̜̲̥c̠̙͇͈͎̤r̴̨̬̤͍̥̣ḛ̟̹͇̰͘ͅa̵͍̗͍̼m̢̀͏̝̱̹̘̱̣̯̪ͅí̪̪̮̖̻̤̱̥ń̢̗̰g͇͍̬͓͍͉͢͞.̰̝͕̙̲͖̯̀ͅ ̵̣̻̦̲̻̼̻͡ͅ ̭̱̬̬͔̕͢P̦̟̕l͉̘̺͟ḛ͙̫̫̬͘a̠̲͙̣̪̖̞ͅs̼e̡͓̱͎ͅ ̮͚͉̭͓̱̫̜̝͞s̵̝̬̠t̸̫͟͢o̷̖̜̗͔̩̩̕͜p̴̮̯͕̻̗̼̩͟͟ ͖̝̙͈̯͖͞t̜͔͚̬̦̪̯̥́h̶̼̙̮̝͉̝̜̞̕͝e̻͖̦̲̤ͅ ̷̺̞̺̻̘͚̣͡Ş̳̠̖͚͢c͍̥͉̫͔̻̺̩r͔̦͕̥̮̞͉̗̩̕ȩ̵̻̼͖͕̤a̛̘̥̗̺̘͟͠m̤͞i҉̯̦̗̰͇̳͙̤n̨̘͇͟g̛̹͈̰̹̹̳͜.͘͏̹̰̬̪͎̫͙ ̘́͞ ̨̢̦̞̜͢I̮̥͔͙'̢͢͏̠͎͎̰̬̖̼l̼̮̮̱̜̻ͅl̨͏̥͈͚̳̪̼ ̢̫̪̫̼b͙̣̕e̺͕̫̯̙̙͈̕͡ ͝҉̭̭̬̪̩͇̦g̡̪̥̫̻͖̱͚̱ơ̦̼͓̺̗o̜͇d̖̹̖̗̥ ҉͇͞M̢̭̟͖̳̺̲̝̺̫o̵͍͖̖͇̗͔̹ṭ̱̰̩͔̻̠̻͘h̴̲̜̮̩͔̪̙̀̕è̸̵̟͎r̸̛͎͈͍͇ ̸̴̫͓j͏̴̪̫͇̼̻̳̱̞͝u̸̡̘̭̺̯̠̗̙͖͡ś̸͔̲͍̣̻̼͎̀t̡̲̖̜ ͇̺̦̳̼͉͙̩̯s̢̗̫̤̩̹͖͖t̳͉o̸̶͎͎̥͈͚͕͝p͔̫̙͚̦̟̞͘ͅ ̨̧͍̺̫S̴̱͍c҉͚̖̙̳r̴̷̝e̵̡̹̙̠͉͚̥a̬̱̫͠m̢̨͍̰̤̻͈̖̺̻ì͈ń̴̜̗̬̬͙͕̜̻͞g̡͇̙̱̩̟͇͠.̵̙̪̮̜̘̭̀͠ ̨͏͓̻͍͔͖ ̴̛̼̯̦̦Ẉ̛̘͖̪̟̪h̢̤͓͚͖͉͇̮̪͟͢y̙̥̪͇̖͘ ̷̵̡͈̯̹̠d̡̦̬̰͖͔̩͉͔o̼͓̹͈͔̖̥̝͞e̮͈̗s͙̘̞̻͖̕͜ ̢̕҉̝i҉͍͈͇̖̯͝ͅt̡͖̘͔̱̯̼͢ ̨͍̭́f̵̶͖̰̣è̱͈̮͈͚̳̝̖e̡̳͓̬͖̟̲͜l͓̜͉̭̼̼̝̪̝ ͓͙̻͉̻͡w̢͎̥̱͚̼̘̟͇ŕ̵̪͉̱̫̰ǫ̳͖͕̪͞n̘̺̯̜ͅg̡̝̣̖̪̮.̡̛̠̹̗ ̥͔̥̼̪̫̘ ̴͏̙͇B̡͎̗̠̰̯̠̜̫e̱͔̖̦͕̭̣̳͜͝͞c̸͏̶̤̩ą̴̱͙̲͖͍̪̫̩u̶҉̱͔͔̺̬͚̜̤s̶̡̠̞̪͖̪̟͈̭ḛ̖͉͔̙̟̣ ͇̠̠̝i̧͚̗̯͓t̖̣͜ ̦̼̩̥̻͕į͏̛̳̯̘̦̪̳̹s͏̛̩͇̺̱̰̹ ̵̜̜͢͡w҉̹̤̦̗̺͢r̖͎̜̻͓͈͔̯ͅó͙̻̠̘̞ͅn̸̖̥͉̥̞̬̠͞͠g̶̬͔̯͚̜͉͔̜͔͢.͕̻̰͜͝ ͢͡҉̳̻͍̙̫̫͔͔ ̨̮B̜͓̦ụ̢͔͎̮̀͢t̲̱̯̟ ̣͎̮͈͍̝̝́͘w͚̹̜͎͖̗̥̞͟h҉͉̬͙͚̬̣̳͜ͅy̡̨̤̻͚?̗̳̜͢ ̪̣́̀͢ ̰͕̣͢B̨̳̯̹̕ę̣̥̫̣c̴̭̥̲̹͍̦͚̀ͅa̧̼͖̹̝̭̝̱̻ų̝̺̥̳̣͔̞͝͡ͅͅṣ̛̦͓̫͕e̜̻̭̟̬̰̣̖ ̴̛͎̯̝̱ì̭̙̗̞͍̠͜ͅt̴҉̹̤͖̤͎̫̻̺ͅ ̛̲͕̮͘͠i͍̜͘s͏̵̡̦͉͕̱̜͇͕̪.͖̮͓̰̪̗̩̯ ͏͓̼̼͉ ̶̡̢̦̜̭̝̫ͅB͉͇̭͔̥̱̞́͢u̷͜҉͍̳̘̝̥͖͓t̶̯͈̳̬̟̱̞͢ ̷̢̤m̙̩͍͖͇o̴̠̫̟̪̦̻̩̤͔t̡̧̞̙̗̦͉̘̪ͅh̨͎̫̠̻̪̥̗͜e̸̸͓̺̟̹r̸̹̪̗̠̣͇̮ͅ ͎͓̩͔̕ͅs̮a҉͈̗̯̖͙͉i̪̫̯̼̮̪͈͔͟d͞҉̩̻ ͈̩͙͖̱͞t͏̵̜͎o̵̸̮̣͔̳͈͍͓̥̰ ̵̖̟͡d͎̞̹͉͟ọ̻̘ ̡̺̣͎̀͠ͅi͖͕͖͎͔͈ͅt̮̟͍͈̠͇̘ͅ.͜͏̘͇̝̠͇̪̜͠ ̨̳̜̻͔̘̪̥̹͝ ̴͚͕͘N͎͖̬̞͖̜̱͖o̩͡ ҉̷̖͍͚̬̣̟̜ś̖͕̞̘̲͠ͅh̨̼͚̦̦̻͖́ͅę҉̗͚͚̥̠̳̦̜͓ ̸̨͏̠̠̤̮̝̖d҉͔̹̝͖͉̭͓̺i̻̯̣̬͎d̦̤̳͓ǹ̷̵͖̦'̦̝ṱ̱.̞͎ ͇̟̀ ̫͉̯̯͎̙̲̥Y̵̰̹͝e̬͚̳̠s͈̘͍̤̠̕ ̶̛̻͎̲̗̲̼́s͖̗̕ͅh̷̢̺̬̗̮e̺̙͇̗ ҉̷̩͡d͍͕͔̹͢͝i̼͇͇͚ͅd҉̛͎͖͈.̵̸̵͚̳̖̫̙̻͍̭ ͇͔͎̣̬͠ ̺͈̘̭̗͍̙̲̟B̡͓̭́u̸̠͍t̖̥̱̮͈̭̰̤̼́ ̨͍̘̖̯̗̬̲̱t̶̢͔̭̱̭ḥ̲͢ę̫͠ ̤̪S̷̢̜̭͈͎̫̞͖̣ͅc̵̡͇̘̜͙͎̘͖͎̤͝r̡̠͈͇͉̝̖͡ͅe̸̲̯̰̟̤̗͚͝a̠͕̼̭̞m̵̥̖͎̘̤̜̼į̥͓͕̹̩̗͟ṋ̥̮͖̱̤͚͠g̶̖͈̳͙̲̝̺.̟̙̀ ̠̗̜̕͜͡ ̮͖̫͍̠̗͙͟͟I̡͏͉̺͇ͅr̦̬̭ ̨̠̥̺͇h̻̦̺͎͖͈̘̩u̵̳̗͓̲̪̣ţ̧̡̦̗̭s͈̣̞̘̖̠̤̠͝?͖̜̦ ̙̙ ̴̨͎̝̪̫̕I̡̡͙͖̖͍͇̠T̥̟̲̀ ͕̰̝͔̙Ḥ̞̪̟̣̜̥̀U̧҉̖̟̜R͉̣̩̤͓͉̪͡ͅͅT̞̀S̙̹̤̖̱̦̺̻̲͜!̨̺̥͠ ̶̛̪̼̣̼ ̵̴̳̤̲̥̪̤̮̦͝ͅB̷̛̙̯A̺͎͠Ḑ̶̞̲!̨͕̥̖ ͉̪̯̘ ̶̦̼͎̦͔͖̦͞W̰̠̤̠̱͔̤͢͡Ŕ̞̞̺͚͇͔͖O̧͉̟̖̱͇̫͠Ń̕҉̱͚͕͎̜̞̝ͅG̸̦͚̱͙!̵̸̦͞ ͏̛͔̣͇͕̯̘̻ͅ

My mind was breaking. Was it even human anymore? What was human? What-

 **[DANGER! DANGER! HOST CORRUPTED BY HOSTILE ENTITY IDENTIFIED AS SIMURGH! PERMISSION TO ACTIVATE DEFENSE PROTOCOLS GRANTED! PURGING HOST OF CORRUPTION!]**

I barely had time to register that something had spoken to me before I felt another foreign presence in my mind. It was burning me. _It was burning her_. It was saving me. _It was killing me_. THE PAIN! IT HURTS! WHY WAS THE SIGNING STOPPING! GIVE IT BACK! MAKE THE SCREAMS GO AWAY!

Things got blurry at that point, random flashes of one horror I committed, that I **was** committing, after another flashing through my eyes whenever I gained even the slightest bit of clarity. I collapsed finally after what felt like an eternity, but that didn't save me from the horror. Even my dreams had been corrupted by **HER**. No, they were corrupted by myself. _No, my dreams were normal_. But the dreams tortured me. _But the nightmares soothed me_. _Her voice was heaven_. Her voice was All The Evils of The World. Get her OUT! THIS IS MINE! _No it's hers_. GET OUT! _But she already is out, but she is also insid_ e. GET HER OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE! _You can never be alone again._

I woke up screaming, my mind still tortured by madness. Vaguely I noticed that I wasn't where I was. The people weren't people. Why weren't they people? But they are people? _But they hurt_. No they help. _They scare me. We should eat them_. I don't need it. _You do_. Why? Y _ou need to consume them like the others_. Wha-

Instantly I started throwing up as images started bringing themselves to the forefront of my mind.

Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. What did I do? WHAT DID I DO!? My dazed mind chose that moment to look down at my puddle of blood and vomit and sitting there, prominently in the center of it all, was a large blood soaked wolf ear.

I retched. Tears burned my eyes even as blood did the same. My nails carved grooves down my face. My tortured screams grew even more wretched. What did I do!?

I threw up again as my horrified, hysterically asked question forced me to relive what had happened. My mother. Oh god no, not my mother. Mother please. Mom? Mommy? NO! NO!

My nails pierced further into my skull as I unconsciously activated my quirk in my despair in an attempt to dig the terrible truth out my brain through brute force. Hands grabbed me at that point and my panic increased. I started wildly lashing out at the limbs.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! WHERE'S MOTHER!? WHERE'S MY MOM!? MOMMY!? PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO!? OH GOD PLEASE NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO! MOMMY!"

My vocal cords ripped I screamed so loud and the number of hands on my tripled in an instant as I was forced into the ground. A sharp sting was felt on my neck and my body instantly relaxed but my tortured mind didn't, it couldn't, it wouldn't. Even when my brain finally shut down and I entered unconsciousness my mind tormented me with memories, nightmares and endless Screaming.

I woke up again sometime after that, throwing up, or rather dry heaving, once again as my madness had yet to dissipate. I wanted to dig out the thoughts, dig out the memories, but my body couldn't move. Why couldn't I move!? WHERE WAS MOMMY!? I NEEDED TO FIND HER! Another sharp pain was felt and I fell unconscious once again.

The pattern kept repeating for an indeterminable amount of time before a change finally happened.

 **[Purge of foreign elements complete. Warning. Host has suffered extreme levels of mental degradation. Permission to begin treatment has been granted. Compartmentalization of brain functions commencing. Recent Memories quarantined. Emotion center disabled.]**

I… What happened to me? Where am I? And why am I tied down like this?

Think it through logically, observe your surroundings. Smell of antiseptic, cleaning supplies, flowers and latex. Sound of dripping at regular intervals and movement through the walls. Room is light blue, a calming color. High tech machines, IV drip, bed has white linin…white…why…does that bother me? I like white, it was a nice color. It reminded me of mother…mother? M- mommy? Wha-

 **[Warning. Compartmentalization failed. Quarantine breach. Upgrading mental barriers.]**

What was I thinking about again? Right, the get well soon and best wishes cards and flowers on the nearby table. Conclusion? I am in a hospital. Was I injured? Unable to tell, limbs are tied down and can't be moved to check. Face feels slightly stiff in some parts however. A head injury? Possible explanation for the restraints, a need to make sure I don't fall out of bad and injure myself again. No, doesn't feel right. Too flimsy as reason. The only reason to tie someone down is because they are a threat to themselves or to others. Which am I? The former? The later? Both? The system has seemingly muted my emotions again so the first and last are the most likely. But why? What happened? I hadn't had a breakdown since I first gained awareness, and even then mom was able to help calm me down…mom? Mommy? Where is-

 **[Warning. Compartmentalization breached. Quarantine corrupted. Mental barriers insufficient. Dampening of long term memories approved. Redirection of inquires approved]**

Ok, I'm in a hospital and I'm a danger to others… did my quirk make me go feral and lash out at people? Plausible. Was it before or after injury? Before means my injury is from a fight of some kind and thus a dangerous individual, after means that I reacted instinctively to perceived danger of some sort and thus a damaged child. Possible reasons for former? Got caught stealing, an unlucky encounter, doing something illogical in the defense of another. Possible reasons for latter? Lycanthrope is the animal side of my brain and reacted once my human side ceased functioning somehow, someone I didn't know touched me or I did not want to seek aid for some reason and didn't want to be moved. I can work with some of those, others will make it difficult to get free however. I'm unable to determine the events that lead me to my situation though. Solution? Find evidence.

"Hello?" I called out, making sure to keep my voice soft and with a faint tremble to make it seem like I was just a confused child, which I technically was, and nothing more.

The sound outside the door ceased. For one moment, for two, nothing happened. No one moved. Then came the shouting,

"Doctor! He's awake again!" The voice sounded male and had a slightly gravely edge to it.

"I'll go and make sure he's not hurting himself again." Another voice, this time female but with an odd breathy quality to it. What did she mean hurting myself? The question disappeared before it could even fully form, not that I noticed.

The sound of footsteps on laminated floor snapped me out of my daze. Why did I lose focus? The opening of the door halted that line of thought in its tracks. The person who entered was clearly a nurse, the source of the female voice if I wasn't mistaken. Also the reason for the slightly breathy quality to her voice was evident by virtue of the holes in her throat. What an odd Quirk. What did they do? Maybe they were tubes that could share oxygen with another person? Or release some sort of gas? Regardless now wasn't the time to figure it out.

Judging by the look in the nurse's eyes it was clear she was surprised to see me up though she didn't seem scared of me, more like worried? Concerned? Was I actually not a threat to other people? Then why the restraints?

"Umm, excuse me miss but, can you take these off please?" I asked, tugging on my restraints lightly to punctuate the request. Her response would give me useful information regardless of whether it was positive or negative.

The nurse clearly hesitated before shaking her head sadly. "Sorry, I can't. Doctor's orders."

So. I either wasn't restrained because I was a threat or they, or at least she, doesn't see me as a threat to them. She clearly wanted to let me go but held herself back due to professional duty, not because of an emotional or fearful response.

"Ummm…can I ask why?" Another fishing question. Need more information.

The nurse looked panicked at that question for some reason, her eyes darting around wildly refusing to meet my own. "Uh, w-well you see."

"That's enough Nurse. I'll take it from here." An aged male voice said.

My attention turned towards the doorway and I caught sight of the source of the voice. A very average looking man in a lab coat with no visible Quirk. The only defining feature he possessed was the fact that his hair was blue. Strange…but kind of cool. My hair is cooler though. White is a great color. The only other that comes close is Black. White was…Why did-

"-ling young man?"

I snapped out of my daze. It had happened again, maybe I truly did get a head injury.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

The doctor frowned slightly before repeating the question.

"I asked how you were feeling young man."

"Ah. Ok I guess. My face is a bit stiff in places and I really don't like being tied down but other than that I don't feel anything wrong with myself. Well…I do occasionally zone out for no reason. Did I hurt myself somehow?" I decided to respond completely truthfully to the question. No reason to omit anything to a medical professional out of pointless bravado, especially if the information indicated I could have an actual medical problem.

The doctor immediately stiffened, his expression going from worried to blank in an instant. What was with that response?

"Yes…Yes, you hurt yourself quite badly in fact. The stiffness on your face is because your skin is still healing in those areas from some...cuts. As for you zoning out, likely a side effect of your head trauma I'm afraid." He reported professionally.

"What happened? Did something hit me?"

The doctor frowned, obviously uncertain as to how to respond to my question for some reason. Before I could force him into an answer however yet another person entered the room. This time another male, slightly younger than the doctor, but with a kinder looking face and a rather comical body shape. The latter was likely the result of a Quirk, otherwise having feet that big and a body literally as round as a ball would be odd, unless mutation characteristics were passed down somehow without being an actual Quirk. I wasn't quite sure about that.

"We were hoping you could answer that for us young…" The man trailed off his soft and kind voice matching perfectly to the gentle smile on his face.

He was either a shrink or an official of some kind, likely chosen specifically for his ability to make a child feel at ease in his presence. What would I need a shrink for thou-

What did I get involved in that the government would want to question me about it?

"Siegfried." I responded to the man's question a couple of heartbeats later.

"Siegfried. That's a good name. Who gave it to you? Your father, or your mother?" He responded gently.

"Never had a father." I replied.

"So your mother gave it to you then?"

The man was a bit rude. Was he new to the job? It's strange to simply enter a room, ask for my name, if my father gave it to me and then just stare at me in response to my saying no.

"...Well Siegfried, or do you have a nickname you prefer?"

I did but the man wasn't someone I would let call me by it. Only my-

"Siegfried." I said. It was the name of one of my favorite mythological Heroes and I liked using the full version rather than a diminutive.

The man nodded his head. "Well Siegfried my name is Johan Schmitt. It's nice to meet you."

I looked at his extended hand, then slowly down to my restraints then back up again.

The man looked abashed at that. "Ah ha I'm sorry, I forgot. Doctor, if you would be so kind as to release young Siegfried here?"

The doctor stared at Johan hard for a few moments before complying. It was an obvious ploy to win my trust and confidence but I wasn't going to complain. I hated feeling trapped.

"There, that's better. Now, do you know why you're in the hospital Siegfried?"

I rubbed my wrists and ankles to shake out the lingering sensation of the restraints on my skin as I formulated my response. Truthful yet also showing off my intelligence. It'd be easier to secure my release if they thought I'm capable enough to leave and that there was no lingering brain damage.

"No, but I can guess. Lacerations to the face that are still healing, symptoms of a head injury and confirmation from the doctor I suffered from one, restraints, a child specialist. Two most likely scenarios? I got involved in something big, something I shouldn't have, or at least witnessed something to that effect and I got attacked because of it. Would explain your presence. You need to pump me for information. Restraints are odd however.

Other possibility. I got injured, possibly got hit by a car or caught up in a Hero fight. The blow to my head somehow made me lose rationality and I lashed out at those who tried to help me. Would explain the restraints. Your presence is also explained. Child Psychologist chosen to make me feel at ease so I there would be less chance I relapsed into a feral state."

The man was stunned speechless for several long moments. "Those were some very impressive deductions my boy, and also quite scary if I'm being truthful. Your title of a child genius is not misplaced I see. What is your Quirk if you don't mind me asking? It's not on file for some reason."

Still fishing for information I see. Oh well, it wasn't like I was going to tell him the full truth and I had an obvious method of deflection on hand. "I'm a wolf type mutation as you can see. I can also increase my mutation to give me some extra strength but it also makes me more wolf life as a result."

Johan nodded his head, his gentle smile once more back on his face. "Really? That's fascinating though it sounds more like a transformation Quirk than a mutation."

I shrugged. "I was born with my features as they are and I can't fully turn into a wolf, I just get more wolf like in my behavior and my claws grow a bit. Don't think that counts as a transformation."

"True, there is that."

I was getting bored of this. Could the man cut to the chase already? Or at least clear me to leave.

"…can I get something to drink? My throat feels weird." I eventually asked just to break the silence.

Johan stilled slightly and looked at me with curious, almost cautious, eyes though his smile never wavered. What was that about?

"Sure, I can get a nurse to bring you anything you'd like. Do you want something to eat as well? Nothing unhealthy I'm afraid, you're still in recovery, but everything else is fair game." He asked slowly, as if afraid something in his words would set me off. Why?

"I could go for some food. Maybe some fruit? I'm kind of craving a pear right now for some reason. And some milk to drink to go with it please?"

"...Is skim milk fine?"

"Yeah sure."

Johan looked at me for a for more moments before getting the attention of one of the nurses waited outside, quickly handling him my order such as it was.

"Well while we're waiting for that how about you tell me about yourself?" Johan asked gently.

I raised an eyebrow, really? "Ok, what do you want to know?"

Johan hummed thoughtfully for a moment before responding. "How about you tell me about school. You've shown how smart you are to me already and I've seen your school records but I'm curious. What are your favorite subjects? And do you actually like school?"

Good news was that I was about 100% certain the main was a shrink at this point. Bad news was that he wanted me to 'open up' to him and be my friend. Great, simply wonderful. I wanted to tell him to fuck off but that was a bad idea. Not the least because that wasn't a very childlike response.

"My favorite subject is history and the arts I guess. Math and science are a bit boring. As for school, no I don't like it. It's rather dull. The classes are too easy, the people are cliché and some of the stuff being taught is wrong."

Johan raised his eyebrows in surprise to my claim. "Oh? How so?"

"My history class is an example. It stated, in the actual textbook and on our final exam, that Africa was turned into a wasteland by a team of Villains during the breakdown of society. But that's wrong. Africa burned because of warring between the various clans, tribes, ethnicities and countries there. There were no true Villains. Just people fighting each other to the death with superpowers over petty reasons. Then there was the fact that the textbook completely ignored many of the political changes that occurred during the breakdown. Not once was it mentioned how Great Britain became the monarchy it now was. It's annoying and I don't like it."

My passionate speech, despite all the emotion in it being fabricated, still floored the child shrink. So much so in fact that he stared at me in a daze for several seconds just trying to comprehend how exactly I was 7 years old.

"That…was quite the speech Siegfried. And I agree with you, history shouldn't be altered or glazed over like that. Otherwise how will we learn from the past in order to strive for a better future."

Wow, how cliché. I give him points for effort at least.

"Right? Besides real history is more interesting anyways."

"It's also much…darker though." Johan finished hesitantly, his eyes boring into my own so as if to take my measure and gauge my reaction. Again what was his deal?

"True, but the dark spots in history can only exist because there are light spots as well. There can be no darkness without the light. No good without the bad. That's not how humans work. It's only when we accept the darker side of things, the evil thoughts, the dark periods of history, the losses and the tragedies, the things that no one wants to acknowledge, that we can truly leave them in the past, heal our wounds and experience the good things again. That's how the various surviving Africans managed to finally come to peace with each other after all despite everything that happened."

When did I start getting so philosophical and, more importantly, why? Though admittedly it was pretty fun. I don't usually get a chance to explain any of my beliefs…wait, was the child psychologist actually getting me to open up? How odd…I didn't think that could happen as I currently was.

"You…have a very unique view of life Siegfried. How did you come up with it?"

I shrugged, I couldn't tell him the real reason, so I had to lie. "Don't know. That's just how I see things."

"Does your…ideology?" Johan trailed off questioningly and I shrugged in response to the unasked question. It was as good a label as any. "Right, does your ideology apply to your own life as well then?"

I frowned. Both at the question and the way it was asked. It felt off to me for some reason. "Yeah I guess, why?"

Instead of answered Johan asked another question. "So that would be how you dealt with a personal tragedy then? You would acknowledge it, accept and then let the wound heal so you could experience the good things again?"

"I guess? I'd like to think so, but there's no guarantee how I'd react to a personal tragedy. Nobody truly could either for that matter. Tragic things are not something that usually happen often after all and, until they do, you're left guessing as to what your response will be."

Johan frowned, hard. His affable smile was gone and his goofy looking face suddenly appearing a lot more serious. "So you don't know how you'd react to a personal tragedy then?"

Now it was my turn to frown, my forehead wrinkly slightly in annoyance. "I just said I didn't. Nothing I would describe as tragic happened to me yet after all."

"What about not having your father?" Johan pushed.

"Never knew him so I have no emotional attachment. It's not tragic, it's not even sad."

"And what about your mother?" Johan asked forcefully his whole demeanor completely serious and every ounce of his attention focused on me.

Why was he just staring at me again? Did he think I had daddy issues or something?

"Am I supposed to react differently to not knowing my father or something?" I eventually asked.

Johan's frown deepened even further than it had before.

"No, people react to different things in different ways. But what about your mother Siegfried? Do you consider that a tragedy?"

Again with the staring, how annoying. Oh look, a convenient distraction.

"Well, while I love a good staring contest as much as the next kid Johan it looks like my food is here and the nurse seems hesitant to come in."

Johan stopped frowning and what was likely his default slightly silly but gentle looking demeanor returned once again.

"I guess I'm just too scary for some people. My apologies nurse, you're free to come in. I'm sure young Siegfried is quite hungry. If you excuse me I must take my leave. It was a pleasure talking to you Siegfried."

Johan gave me a slight tip of the head as he left the room, his gait just as comical as his appearance. What a strange man. Hopefully when he talked to the doctor or whoever was in charge they'll decide I'm free to go. I don't like hospitals, more so now that my senses are stronger than that of a human.

Taking a pear off out of the fruit basket the nurse brought me I took a bite. It was incredibly fresh and juicy but for some reason it tasted horrible to me, disgusting even. Maybe it was rotten?

I took another pear out of the basket and gave it a bite, only to discover it tasted just as bad. I doubted all the pears were rotten but not willing to risk it I decided on eating a different fruit instead. This time it was an apple. The feeling of biting into it was odd though. Really unpleasant actually. The taste was all right, not the best but not too awful, but…

I put down the apple and reached for a banana, though I quickly put it down again as somehow the feeling of my nails accidentally digging into the peel sent shivers down my spine. Maybe…I'll just forgo the food for now.

Turning to my cup of milk I took a drink only to immediately start gagging once it reached the back of my throat. Why does that feel so wrong? And the taste! I quickly spat out the mouthful of milk, only it wasn't milk anymore. Milk wasn't bright red, milk wasn't warm, milk didn't have chunks of flesh in it. What-

Turning away from the sight I caught sight of the basket of fruit, only it was gone. But that wasn't what drew my attention, that distinction went to the severed ear that was sitting where the apple once was. What the-

Frantically I looked away, hoping to avoid the sight of any other horrors. Only…my hands. Why were they bloody. Why was there bits of flesh under my nails….I don't like this…Where's my mother….mo-ther? Mommy?

 **[Warning, Warning. Containment has been breached in all sectors. Healing only 0.3% complete. Permission to shut down host granted. Permission to activate highest tier health and barrier protocols granted.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**If it wasn't already clear, I like Worm. So yeah, expect dark shit from this story. I did warn y'all at the beginning it would be extremely dark so don't complain. And no, there will be no Awakening or Shards. It's crossover elements not full blown crossover. Also there is no Gamer's mind, fic is not a Gamer crossover.**

"So…what did you find out doctor?" The voice was female, and carried slight hints as to her age but those were overpowered by the sheer, raw authority held within.

"It's…odd." Johan stated a little reluctantly.

The older woman's face didn't change at all as she gestured for him to continue the explanation, an order that Johan quickly followed.

"The best way to put it would be selective amnesia."

"Meaning what? That he doesn't remember anything about what happened?"

Johan paused for a moment before responding. "Yes but…it's not just that he doesn't remember anything about the…incident. It's like anything that is related to the incident, specifically in regards to his mother, was forgotten as well."

The woman closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. "Maybe that's for the best. No one should be forced to remember…that."

Johan winced, agreeing with the statement in the depths of his heart. He couldn't even imagine what it must be like.

"That's not all though Ma'am."

The woman opened her eyes. "What is it?"

"He also seems like…like he doesn't register when the topic is broached either. I had asked him about his mother several times but each time he simply acted like he hadn't heard me at all. No… he didn't act like he hadn't heard me; he couldn't hear me. His mind subconsciously filtered out any and everything related to his mother such that his perception of the world around him changed so as to make such reminders never had occurred, or existed." Johan explained.

"Then how does he remember anything? From the reports we got he and his mother were quite close, rarely spending much time separated. The only exceptions to this being when he was at school. That seems like an awfully big gap to have and function normally if it's all forgotten. Can you tell if his behavior changed at all? Has his mentality regressed?" She asked.

Johan quickly shook his head. "No, as far as I can tell the absence of those memories hasn't affected his ability to think at all. He is a scarily intelligent boy Ma'am. I figure that the reason why he hasn't regressed mentally or forgotten how to speak properly is because, like I stated earlier, his mind either filled in the blank spots with fabricated memories or, like with the questions, his mind simply can't notice them. The knowledge is all still there though and can be accessed subconsciously."

The woman hummed thoughtfully but didn't speak as she let Johan continued to talk.

"But his behavior…Ma'am…my Quirk didn't activate once while I was talking to him."

That got the woman's attention as her eyes snapped wide open and pierced Johan with a stare so intense it could have melted steel. Johan shivered under that look.

"Explain." It wasn't a request, it was an Order, and one that Johan was forced to Obey.

"I mean that not once, from the moment I arrived until the moment I left, did my quirk activate. He wasn't just suppressing his memories, his suppressed all his emotions as well. And he did it so completely that he's become emotionless. And do you want to know the really scary part? Without my Quirk I would have never been able to notice."

The woman frowned, deeply, at Johan's words. They were troubling to say the least. How the hell were they going to be able to fix a boy who not only didn't know he had a problem but couldn't be told he had a problem and couldn't feel he had a problem as well. Not to mention how the situation could easily deteriorate like it had for the others…there was a reason why there was only one survivor after all.

"What's your recommendation doctor?"

Johan frowned, his eyes reflecting his disappointment and guilt with himself. "I…don't have one ma'am. I've never heard of something like this before and I don't know how to help him. I don't know if I **can** help him. Hell, I wasn't even sure I could help him before this change. I was called in expecting to be helping with a boy whose mind had broken from the grief and trauma at what he had seen…what he had been forced to do. That would have been a challenge of epic scale but at least I had some ideas on where to start. But this? I…I'm out of my depth ma'am."

The woman stared at him for a few more seconds, her intense gaze never once letting up until the very last moment when she finally looked away. Jonah heaved a sigh of relief at no longer being bound by that stare.

"…Do you have any recommendations for other psychiatrists that could aid you doctor?" She asked wearily.

Johan hesitated for a moment before shaking his head negatively. "No…I know a lot of good psychiatrists. Competent men and women who have decades of experience but…"

"You think they'll have the same issue as you do?" The woman finished for him. Johan nodded, an act that caused the woman to sigh heavily. "Does that mean I have your approval to activate clause 13M doctor?"

Johan stiffened considerably, his face morphing into one of righteous fury before it quickly faded, leaving nothing but an exhausted and sad man in its wake.

"…Yes Madam President. I, Doctor Johan Schmitt, acting in my role as a medical professional working for the Public Safety Commission, is of the opinion that all options of treatment are ineffective. Acting in my role of In Loco Parentis as dictated under the Commission medical law books, I do hereby give approval for the activation of clause 13M, the use of a mind or memory altering Quirk, to aid in the treatment of patient Siegfried Schäfer."

The expression on both Johan and the President were grim even as the latter sent the recording of the doctor's words to five separate secure data centers for storage before making six written transcripts to be sent to six other locations for safe keeping. Neither complained about the formalities or excessive amount of copies they need to create and sign off on. The use of clause 13M was a very, very serious affair. They were talking about the violation of the very essence of another person, what made them who they were as a person, after all. There were few crimes anyone could even compare to something like that. That was why anyone who displayed such a Quirk was closely monitoring, and often times placed under the full protection of, the Public Safety Commission until they were deemed not a threat (which was never). Sometimes one managed to fall through the cracks, no system was perfect after all, but such incidents were rare and currently the Commission had over 2,000 individuals with such Quirks either on payroll, in a secure facility or under watch.

"I hope we are doing the right thing." Johan said after a few moments of silence as he stared dully out of the window.

"I pray that we are as well doctor but it was either this or risk losing him like the others." The President replied just in time to hear an urgent knock on the door. "Enter!"

Quickly a doctor opened the door, not even waiting to walk up to the pair before he relayed his information. "The patient has fallen unconscious! His brain is going haywire!"

Both Johan and the President frowned before the latter spoke up. "Calm yourself and explain the situation to us clearly."

It wasn't an Order but it was just as effective. She hadn't achieved her position because of her Quirk after all, she achieved it **in spite** of her Quirk.

"Yes Ma'am. Shortly after Dr. Schmitt left the patient's room he started attempting to eat the food the nurse brought for him. We aren't sure exactly what happened but we think he might have started hallucinating as he kept trying different fruits and even his beverage but judging by his expression something was very wrong with them. Then he started panicking, as if he was seeing something horrible, shortly followed by digging his fingers into his head again. The orderlies were about to rush in to stop him again when he simply collapsed.

The doctor on call ordered for an MRI to be performed but the results don't make any sense to him. Parts of his brain look as if he were in a coma, others like he is having a seizure, some like he's dreaming, some like he's in a fight and that's not even all of it. His brain activity keeps constantly changing at an extremely fast pace. None of the doctors know what to do."

"Is there anything you need, a particular Hero, doctor or support staff that can help you?" The president asked, her face a mask of calm even as underneath she felt worried for Siegfried's safety.

The doctor shook his head. "No Ma'am. Like I said it's like nothing we've ever seen before. We don't know how to treat it. If it's even an illness in the first place. A few of the doctors fear it's the remaining influence of…it and refuse to go near him. There are…rumors Ma'am…rumors about the other survivors. Most of them are refusing to get near him and even those that are still trying to help are hesitant about being too close and don't stay near him for long."

Johan's face grew stiff while the President's grew taught with rage, her eyes seemingly to burn with unmatched fury. "…You're telling me that some of my doctors. The doctor's I personally selected to work in **my** headquarters are refusing to follow their oath and provide aid to a 7-year-old little boy."

The poor doctor felt like he had a guillotine hanging over his head as he was forced to meet her terrible gaze. "Y-Yes Ma'am."

Without another look, or even another word, the Madame President of the Public Safety Commission, the single most powerful woman on the planet, her lady Minevera Hellsing herself marched through the hallways of her hospital with a dangerous gait to her step. Johan and the doctor, who Johan still didn't know the name of, shared concerned glances before rushing after their boss. This was not going to be pretty.

* * *

Quirks could be truly wonderful things that inspired hope and joy in the masses, but they could also be dark and terrifying as well. None knew this more than those who possessed mental interference Quirks. Shunned by their peers and feared by anyone who knows of their existence they often live lonely lives. Rare is the individual possessing such a Quirk willing, or were allowed to, become a Hero. The current President was one of said rare few individuals.

Possessing the Quirk: Command. She can give Orders that can't be refused to the person she maintains eye contact with. The Order only lasts as long as eye contact is made and it works on only one person at a time but it was still a powerful ability. One she used during her youth as the Pro-Hero Majesty. She had loved her life as a Hero, showing everyone that her power wasn't scary, that could be as good of a power as any other. For a time, public sentiment towards those with Quirks like hers was even improving, but then she suffered a debilitating injury, one that ruined her Hero career permanently.

Forced to retire she wound up starting a family and, two years following her retirement, she gave birth to a girl, her only child. She named her Venus. Like her mother Venus had a mental interference Quirk. It wasn't the same one she possessed however, it had mutated. Encroachment: An extremely powerful that makes it possible to invade another person's mind and change it to so that it became the same as her own just by touching their head. An extremely terrifying Quirk and one that spurred Minerva into climbing up the hierarchy of the Public Safety Commission until she reached the position of President. All because she knew that her daughter would never truly be free, that it was very likely that she might never see the outside of a secure containment facility ever again. She wouldn't be able to stop that as President but she **would** be able to ensure that her daughter wasn't abused in anyway, that she was happy.

So, when agents of the PSC came knocking on her door when her daughter's Quirk manifested she wasn't hysterical she didn't fly into a rage she simply shored up her determination and got to work, all for seeing her baby girl again someday. By the time she reached a high enough position to enter the facility her daughter was kept at however five years had already past, her little girl was nine years old and spent the majority of her life in what amounted to a prison.

She hadn't been abused thankfully, at least from what she had been able to determine, but her environment and that extreme lack of human contact had stunted her emotional and mental development, keeping her nearly the same as she was when she was four. Minerva had made sure to visit as much as possible but they weren't very frequent as she was constrained by her position. Still, her visits seemed to make Venus happy, though her attempts to encourage her mental growth didn't seem to have any effect.

The years past, her position continued to rise and so did her visits to her daughter until eventually she had reached the position of President. Ten more years had passed by that point and her daughter was now a woman, though only in body. Venus never grew up mentally from a child. But she never stopped being the same happy little girl she had always been either.

Still, by the time Minerva had reached the position of president and could change the environment her daughter, and those like her, lived in it was too late. She did it anyways. Her daughter may have been denied a normal life but other's still had a chance. Minerva's very first act as President was to reform those institutions, making them communal, providing education, allowing the keeping of pets. Anything she could think of that would make their lives better she made into policy. They remained caged however, not even her position as President gave her the right to abolish the practice.

That fact still burned her on the insides at times but she grown to accept it as years continued to past. And if she used a bit of trickery and slippery political loopholes to let her daughter have just a bit more freedom than the others? Well who could blame her. Now was also one of those times.

"Hey baby, it's me." Minerva said as she stepped into her daughter's room.

Said daughter shot up off the ground on which she had been laying as she colored in a color book.

"Mommy!" She squealed in delight as she rocketed into her mother's arms.

Said action caused Minerva to let loose a grunt. Her daughter didn't realize that she was an adult, and thus possessed the same weight as one, nor that her mother was old and frail. Which could get painful at times, not that Minerva was going to let her daughter know that fact any time soon.

"How you doing sweetie? Have you been good?" Minerva asked once she caught her breath again.

Venus nodded her head rapidly. "I've been good! I even cleaned up my room like you asked me to!"

Minerva cracked a smile at that as she took in the slightly less messy room. "So I see…Venus baby? Do you want to go on a little trip with mommy?"

Venus tilted her slightly as she thought about it, before immediately jumping up and down in joy. "Yay! Vacation with mommy! Vacation with mommy! Where are we going? Is it the beach? Are we going to a theme park? Oooo can I get Ice cream? And can we go see the new justice girl movie? Please please please.

With practiced ease Minerva ignored her daughter's verbal onslaught and slowly calmed her down. Once she had her daughter calm enough and didn't have to worry about being talked over Minerva spoke.

"We can go to the beach if you want sweetie, we can even get Ice cream but we have to make a stop somewhere else first." She explained.

Venus pouted for a bit before smiling at the prospect of going to the beach. "Ok. Where are we going?"

"To see a very sick little boy. He's around your age and could use a friend at the moment. He doesn't have any you see." Minerva told her knowing that a more complicated and detailed answer would just fly over her head.

"What happened mommy?" Venus asked, her eyes showing a bit of sadness at hearing someone had no friends.

"You don't need to worry about that honey, the doctors are already fixing him so he'll get better soon. I think he just needs someone to visit him as I think he might be a bit lonely."

"Do you think we could be friends?" Her daughter asked hopefully, causing Minerva to wince internally.

"I'm not sure. He sleeps a lot so he might not be awake when we get there so becoming friends might be hard." She said, not willing to let her daughter get her hopes up.

Her daughter looked upset at that but said nothing, causing Minerva to sigh.

"Come on Venus. If we hurry, we can juuusstt squeeze in seeing that movie."

Just like that her daughter was back to normal and excitedly tugging Minerva out the door. The facility her daughter stayed at was about an hour away from the hospital and, since it was currently only a little past three, she hadn't been exaggerating at all with her claim. Her daughter could only stay outside for so long before certain protocols were activated. Squeezing in a visit to the beach and seeing a movie was pushing it quite a bit but ultimately doable.

The hour long car ride was spent playing simple childish car games like I Spy. Venus absolutely loved I Spy since it let her look at all the pretty things outside and her mom would always make the funniest guesses. Minerva likewise enjoyed the games though she also felt bittersweet about it. She was used to it however and pushed the feeling aside with ease.

The mother and daughter wasted no time when they arrived at the hospital, heading straight to the room that held Siegfried. Even now, two weeks since he had fallen into a coma, his body seemed to almost radiated despair. Minerva couldn't suppress a shudder as she entered the room, though thankfully Venus didn't seem to notice the sensation.

"Aww he's sleeping. I was hoping we could become friends." Venus pouted at her mother.

Minerva forced a smile on her face as she replied to her daughter. "Sorry sweetie, he must be really tired. But you know what he might like?"

She shook her head.

"Why don't you go give him a hug? I'm sure that it'll make him sleep better."

Venus' nose scrunched up a bit at that. "But I thought I wasn't supposed to touch people other than you?"

Minerva winced. "Yes that's right. But he's special. You don't need to worry about that."

Venus smiled at that. "Yay!"

Minerva watched as her daughter charged up and gave Siegfried a hug, noticing the several areas that exposed skin was touching. Her smile faded and she couldn't help frowning grimly. Her daughter wasn't the best suited for this task but…there were no other options. The better options tried but almost got lost to madness for their effort, with no visible positive effect. Memory altering had also been tried but all attempts had been rebuffed, as if they had hit a wall. Her daughter was one of the only options left.

It wasn't the best solution, actually it was a horrible solution. She was basically having her daughter force her personality and mindset on another person. Taking away everything that made him who he was bar his memories. But…wasn't that better than being in a coma? Wasn't that better than insanity? She honestly didn't know. At least her daughter was a good child, so he wouldn't be plagued by any bad behavior or attitudes, they were even similar in mental age. He would at least be able to have a childhood, and be able to shape who he will become in the future. Still…the guilt would gnaw at her for the rest of her life.

Once she knew that the time limit required for her daughter's Quirk had been reached she called her back.

"That's enough sweetie, it's time to go."

Her daughter frowned slightly and looked back at Siegfried's unmoving body, slightly unwilling to leave behind the only person she had been allowed to touch besides her mother. Still, in the end she left with her mother. The temptation of the beach and ice cream too much to overcome. Meanwhile the comatose boy continued to lie there, never once stirring at their presence in his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 4 and some more psychological stuff/angst for ya. Taking the advice of a review I have updated the story summary.**

" _Today marks the first anniversary of the Tragedy of Stockholm, where the citizens of an entire city were brutally murdered by the Villain known as Fallen Angel. Included amongst those we mourn on this day are the brave Heroes and rescue workers who first responded to the scene, paying the ultimate sacrifice in their attempts to aid the civilians affected by the Villain. Their bravery and dedication will be remembered, as will those who gave their lives to defeat Fallen Angel and ultimately bring her to justice. Never before has the world seen such a horrendous act committed by a Villain. Never before has the world been so united in their efforts to combat evil._

 _While the cost was high and no one would dare say the price was worth it, the sacrifice of so many Heroes as they all worked together, regardless of country or belief, to save the day as Heroes are born to do, was Inspiring. They served an example to us all that we are stronger together than alone, that our Heroes truly live up to their name. Because Heroes are born, they are not made. It is the inherent qualities of a person; their compassion, their empathy, their desire to help others, that make them a Hero. Not the fancy skills, equipment or Quirks they possess. Those only serve to aid a Hero in their endeavors, to give them the ability to showcase those inner qualities that all Heroes possess. You can give an ordinary man the power of All Might himself but unless he too was born with those qualities, he will never be a Hero._

 _In Stockholm, even as we saw the very worst in our species in the form of the Villain Fallen Angel, we saw the very best in Heroes like Gerard Charon who was just an ordinary civilian vacationing nearby when news of the tragedy struck. Gerard didn't even hesitate as he gathered together with his like-minded vacationers to charge right into the heart of danger, simply because it was the right thing to do and they believed they had the power to help. He was a born Hero, one that shows us all that despite the fears and insecurities they might possess, even a normal citizen can possess the qualities of Heroes. Heroes like Mark McCain, the Pro-Hero Supersonic from the United States who pushed his Quirk given power of flight to the very limit, so much so that the wind pressure ripped out parts of his skin, all so he could make it to the scene just one second sooner. A Hero that was the ultimate embodiment of selflessness and courage as he proceeded to go even further beyond his limits, sacrificing his very life in order to stop Fallen Angel's rampage long enough for All Might to arrive._

… _Heroes like Siegfried Schäfer, the only survivor out of a city that once numbered in the millions. A young boy that, even now, has yet to stop fighting against the darkness of Fallen Angel. A young boy that to this day, is a symbol that saving even just one single person, is worth it. For that's what it means to be a Hero. To risk your life for the sake of another, knowing even as you do that you might not make it or in the grand scheme of things your efforts don't matter. It is knowing that but charging in any way that makes a Hero. Because ultimately your efforts do matter. Because the saving of a single innocent life out of a tragedy such as that which occurred a year ago from today is a victory. A victory for Heroes. A victory for Good. And a victory for Humanity."_

 _\- President of the Public Safety Commission, Lady Minevera Hellsing, during her memorial speech for the 1_ _st_ _year anniversary of the Tragedy of Stockholm. -_

I woke up slowly, my consciousness returning in bits and pieces. None of them feeling quite right, like they were slightly off pieces to a puzzle meshing themselves together, but somehow working all the same. I ignored the feeling though in favor of trying to open my eyes. A task with which I was struggling with. Eventually, after more of the not quite fitting pieces of my brain came online, I was finally able to succeed, only for the sudden appearance of light to feel like needles were being jammed into my brain. I quickly shut my eyes again, once again forcing myself to continue ignore the feeling of mismatched puzzles being forced together in my brain as I tried to fight back the pain. Eventually I decided to brave the light once more and forced open my eyes.

The light was still painful but I did my best to ignore it and I was rewarded for my troubles with…more pain. Oddly enough trying to force yourself to see despite your eyes telling you no did not work like it did in the movies. It only made them hurt worse rather than magically clear up your vision. How annoying.

It didn't help that my other senses were fucked up as well, unless I was somehow eating a chocolate doughnut without my realizing. Hmmm…now it was…peanut butter? Weird. And I'm smelling mint toothpaste at the same time, gross. At least the cold felt nice…though I doubted it was actually cold in the room. Sigh… this was going to take a while wasn't it?

The short answer? Sorta. The long answer? It took a couple of days before things were operating correctly enough that I could interact with the world outside my mind for the first time. I didn't notice the passage of time like that though; I was informed that was what happened by one of the doctors who were apparently looking after me. To me it felt like one moment I was making an attempt to guess the next flavor I'd be smelling and the next everything was (mostly) back to normal. Odd that.

What was even odder was that I was in the hospital to begin with. Even odder than that were the looks I kept getting from everyone. Why were they-

It was in the middle of some sort of standard checkup type test that it all came back to me. I threw up, or at least tried to throw up. My stomach had nothing in it and the all I achieved was dry heaving so hard I ripped some of my abdominal muscles as I desperately tried to force something, anything, out anyways. Unlike the other times this happened though, of which I could only just barely remember, I didn't spiral into a full blown mental breakdown. Something which was more a curse than a blessing.

At least when I was insane it didn't hurt me as much. Not even relieving the entire event as a dream or hallucination was as terrible as being forced to recognize the memory for what it was, that it was reality, that **this** was reality, with terrible, horrifying clarity. The only slight reprieve I got from it all was that for some reason the memories, and my emotions, were muted somehow whenever I thought about it. Not by a lot but just barely enough to keep me from going over the edge. Again something I thought of as a curse.

I cried at that point. No…I didn't cry. I wept. I balled my eyes out. I poured all of my heart and grief out to anyone who would listen and, when that still didn't make the pain stop, I poured out my soul as well. But there was no comfort to be had. Not even the attempts to help me from the various doctors, whether they be emotional or medicinal, had any effect. The sedatives wouldn't put me out anymore. The opioids and other drugs that were made to make people feel better, or had the side effect of doing so, did nothing. The "emotional support" of the various strangers around me meant nothing. I didn't know them, they didn't know me and they could in no fucking way knew what I was going through.

Unconsciously I swiped out and slugged a particularly annoying doctor in the face after he made the whole "I understand how you feel" spiel. A bunch of fucking bullshit. Unfortunately, however my punch did nothing. My body was emaciated, weak. Apparently I had been in a coma for a little over a year... I wished I had never woken up.

Thankfully, I don't know how and frankly don't care, they eventually found a way of putting me to sleep so I didn't have to deal with it all. If I could even muster up the slightest bit of positivity I would thank the man, or woman, who had the balls to knock me out with a punch or used a sleep Quirk on me inside a hospital. As it was I couldn't and all I felt was empty even as my mangled mind was able to rest, at least for a brief moment.

The nightmares came at that point of course. There was no way I wouldn't have them. So it wasn't surprising that my rest was turned into a highlight reel of all the worst atrocities I had committed while under the Simurgh's sway. It wasn't surprising, just heart wrenching. Torturing in its cruelty. Excruciating in the agony it caused me. But I deserved nothing less after what I did. Mommy…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I never meant to. Please…please don't leave me mommy.

But she did and I was forced, multiple times, to watch myself kill and eat her. Why wasn't my mind breaking? I wanted this to end. Please, whatever it is that is keeping me sane, please stop. I can't bear it. Please. I'm begging you please.

My prayers went unanswered however. I had no right to such a gift after all. Someone like me didn't deserve to have good in my life anymore…I should just die.

Somehow, without me noticing, I had woken up and was in the process of cutting through my wrists with my sharpened nails, the doctors having forgotten to restrain me this time made it easy. I watched the blood flow out impassively for a few moments before I did the same thing to my femoral artery and throat. I was in a hospital; I was taking no chances that they could end up saving me. Blackness quickly started consuming my vision, the last sight I'd see before going to hell was the frantic looking young nurse trying to stop my bleeding.

I felt my life slipping away, my body turning cold and numb even as something outside my body yet I knew was part of myself had the sensation of hooks being sunk into it. Was that my soul? …I hope mom went to a better place than I'm going. She deserved that much at least to having to give birth to a son like me.

 **[Error. Host Siegfried Yagi is dying. Effectiveness of mental health treatment only 12.337%. The system has made an error. The system is partially responsible for Host death. Contacting Administrators … Permission for resurrection granted. Permission to prevent further self-death granted. Compensation for failure to treat host added to Compensation for failure to secure dimension against foreign threats. Host will be resurrected in five minutes.]**

No! NO! You won't take this from me! How dare you bring me back! How dare you! I screamed at this cursed system, railing against its actions, begging for it to reconsider. But it didn't respond and the countdown continued its slow trek downwards. In the end, with only a few seconds left on the clock, I burnt myself out and simply accepted that this was unavoidable, that my fate was to suffer the agony of living rather than the mercy of death.

When the countdown hit zero the darkness I had been floating in disappeared, replaced by a dull whiteness instead. Noises echoed in the far distance sounding like barked orders, and hasty responses from several different people. My body felt light…and cold. The surface I was lying on like a rock pressing against my back. The limbs, gauze and other medical implements that touched my skin felt like the faint caresses of a ghost. My mind…my mind was empty. I was empty. Thoughts of my mother, of what happened, whirled non-stop through my head but they elicited no reaction. No emotion. I…couldn't feel anything anymore. I was…empty. I was…nothing.

 **000000000000000**

"How are you feeling today Siegfried?" The man who I recognized as the shrink from my very first period of true consciousness asked me.

I simply stared at him blankly. Idly wondering what his name was but having no desire to try and figure it out. It was all the same to me if I just called him you or doctor rather than his name.

"I see…well you know I'm here if you ever want to talk right?" Johan, that was his name, said in a gentle voice.

I just continued to stare at him with dead eyes.

Obviously it made him uncomfortable but I didn't care. Things continued like that for several minutes, like it had for the last ten sessions, with only the occasional blink from me and slight fidgeting from him to show we were alive. Eventually, like he always did, the psychiatrist (what was his name again?) broke first though instead of leaving this time, like he usually did, he tried something else.

"Siegfried…I know that I can never, will never, comprehend what happened to you, what is still happening to you. I also know, despite what anyone else might try and tell you, that you'll never fully recover from this. What happened will haunt you for the rest of your life, and the scars it left on your mind will never fully heal."

Johan, that was his name, stated with a tired sigh. He probably wasn't supposed to admit the harsh truth like that but…what other choice did he have? He knew now that his earlier attempts had all been doomed from the start, and that no traditional technique would ever work. So…he went with the truth. He dealt with this not as a psychiatrist but as a tired man who just couldn't find an answer.

"It…it was horrific what happened. What you did…what you were forced to do. And I can guess that you blame yourself for what happened. I…can't tell you whether you are right or wrong to do so as only you can decide that. The only thing I can tell you is that you need, despite how painful it might be, to think of your mother and what she would want for you. Not what you think she would want, not what your guilt thinks she wants, but what a pure representation of your mother as you knew her would react. What she would do if you, her baby boy, was in the exact situation you are in now."

I stirred slightly at that, a flicker of something, possible anger, possible hope, possibly sadness or any number of other emotions appearing in my chest. I wasn't sure and the flicker died out just as quickly as it appeared, leaving me empty again. I didn't react to Johan's words however despite that, I just…kept staring.

Johan sighed as he rubbed his face tiredly. "I…to be honest I'm not even sure if you can even understand me at this point. The doctors say you technically should be able to but…well we still don't know what happened to your mind while you were in a coma. Not even the…specialists we brought seemed to have any effect on your condition. Some of them almost went mad themselves trying to help you, but it just wouldn't work.

I don't tell you that to guilt a reaction out of you. I state it simply because they are facts. You…You are damaged, and damaged badly, Siegfried and only you can do anything to change that. Whether you should fix yourself or not, whether you can be fixed or not, again is not something I can say or determine. I only ask that you at least think about my prior words and to listen to one last piece of advice. Find a purpose Siegfried. Any purpose. I don't care if it's a good purpose or a bad one. One that will see you be a Hero or a Villain. It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that you find a purpose you can latch onto. A purpose you can use as a foundation to build yourself back up around. That is possibly the only way you can fix you mind and learn to accept that it wasn't your fault, that your mother would love you, still loves you, no matter what and what she would want is for you to fix your broken heart."

Again something within me stirred at his words. This time lasting just the smallest bit longer before getting snuffed out like the last time. Still...his words were now stuck in my brain and I couldn't forget them. So I chose to ignore them instead. Instinctively, I realized that if I focused on the words the emptiness would change, that it would go away, and the thought terrified me to the core.

The problem was I kept slipping. A moments of inattention resulted in Johan's words once more replaying in my mind and each time that flicker inside of me lasted longer and longer. I didn't like it. But the harder I tried to ignore it the more I ended up paying attention to it. It was a vicious cycle that ramped up day after day, week after week, until finally, four months after Johan spoke those words to me, I could ignore them no longer. That day, when Johan came to me for our daily session, I finally broke down. I didn't say anything intelligible, I never even stopped crying, dry heaving or screaming for that matter. But…it was progress. And I hated it.

Progress meant I was facing the issue, which meant I was acknowledging that it happened and that I had feelings again. And those both hurt me, badly. The pain was excruciating, almost akin to the feeling of the Simurgh Screaming into my mind for the first time. An analogy that made the pain all the worse as the fact that I mentioned it by name rather than as 'it', 'the incident', or some variation of, meant I was working through my problems.

I shut down again after about a week of "improvement" and "talks" with Johan. My mind finally managed to override my heart, or possibly soul, on the issue at that point. It didn't last longer than a week however before I was talking again to Johan. It wasn't about what happened or my feelings. It was simple, every day, normal idle chatter. Which was just as bad as that meant I **could** be normal again. That I can have a basic conversation without having a breakdown. That I was recovering.

Again this lasted for a week before I seized control and forced that part of me away. This time I only held out for three days before I was speaking with Johan once more. The cycle repeated itself a few more times until eventually I gave up and finally started to accept what my heart and soul had already been doing, what they had already done. This time, I spoke to Johan about the incident. I only made it a few sentences in before I started dry heaving again. I didn't throw up as I only ate food when they force fed me so there was nothing in my stomach. Again it was "progress", but not something I wanted to go through again anytime soon. Something that I was **never** going through again. Something Johan easily picked up on during our latest session.

"I thought that instead of talking about your experience or simply having idle conversation, we would address a different issue."

"…What is it?" I asked hesitantly, my voice bleak but no longer as empty as it once had been.

"Why don't you eat? I know that the nurses have been force feeding you since you woke up because you refuse to eat anything they bring to you, or even drink cups of water for that matter. They have to force the food down your throat and keep you on that IV of yours just to keep you alive. So tell me, what's wrong? What can I do to help?" Johan asked in his now extremely gentle manner, something I had come to find quite irritating.

I didn't answer at first. It was a painful topic as it was heavily related to that day. But, like I usually did nowadays, I eventually caved in and started talking. I hated myself for that.

"I…see things when I eat. Taste things, feel things, smell things…" I croaked out with a mosquito thin whisper.

"You hallucinate? What do you see? Is it related to…" Johan trailed off leaving me to answer the unasked question.

I couldn't say it out loud however so I only nodded my head minutely as I hunched into myself as if to ward off my inner demons. It didn't work.

"Can you tell me what you see Siegfried? What you experience?" He gently pushed me into making a response.

"Mommy…and I taste her, smell her, feel her. Everything I eat turns into her flesh. Everything I drink feels and tastes like blood going down my throat. Then…then I'm back there again." I finished, my voice hoarse and choked up because of pent up of emotion. I hated it. I hated opening up. I hated having to remember what happened. But I hated having to relieve that day even more, and it just wouldn't stop. The orderlies and nurses forcing food down my throat only made the entire thing worse. Like I was back under **her** control again.

"I…again I can only say I have no idea what that would be like. I'm sorry Siegfried. I wish I had noticed or had thought to bring the topic up sooner. Does it still happen when you get force fed?" He asked in trepidation.

I nodded my head slightly.

"…Is it worse?"

Again I nodded my head, my confirmation causing him to wince.

"I'll have them stop but…I can only do that if I know you wont starve to death. Which means we need to find a way to fix your problem." Johan stated calmly, but firmly.

I glared at him but my anger was a pitiful thing, nothing but a tiny candle trying to light up a city by itself in the face of high winds. Still, I was unwilling to cooperate on this matter however. I just...couldn't. My silence caused Johan to sigh.

"You need to work through this issue Siegfried. You can't live if you don't eat, and I don't want the staff to keep force feeding you if I can help it. How about we try starting out with something simple. What was your favorite food? Or if you'd rath-"

I droned his voice at that point, something within me clicking on his words. I can't live if I don't eat? That's true, human's need to eat in order to sustain themselves and there's no way around that. But there is, isn't there? My mind flickered to the System I had been cursed with. But…I hated it. I hated it almost as much as I hated myself…but which option was worse? To struggle trying to force myself to be normal again? To escape my deserved punishment? Or was it worse to use the tainted power that I would gladly get rid of if I could to make it so I didn't need to eat anymore?

"Siegfried? Siegfried?" Johan's worried voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"…Where did you go Siegfried?" He prompted gently.

I didn't respond.

"Was it another flashback?" Johan tried again.

I shook my head but didn't respond verbally.

"…Can you please talk to me Siegfried? You know I'm here to help you and that talking to me has been good for you, even if you won't admit it."

"…No. Wasn't a flashback." I eventually mumbled out, crumbling under Johan's caring gaze like I always did. I **hated** that look.

"Then what caused you to blank out there?"

"…Was thinking."

"What about?"

I didn't want to tell him the truth. Even if I hated the System I knew it was not something I could share with other people. Honestly I was fairly certain if I tried it would take over again and I had, had enough of people controlling me. I'd rather die than be someone's puppet again. **Never** again.

"Siegfried?"

He's getting impatient. Need to give him an answer. "…Who was it that saved me?"

Instead of a direct answer I asked Johan a question instead, trying to deflect the issue. It was something I had been curious about, though what I would do with the information, whether I would kill whoever it was or thank them, I wasn't sure.

Johan leaned back in his chair and looked at me thoughtfully. Maybe he didn't buy my misdirection, maybe he did but was curious about why, after all this time, I had finally asked that question. Whatever it was I didn't care, it didn't matter.

"If you mean who saved your life, there are quite a few people. But if you mean who rescued you from Stockholm however and ensured you got medical attention, there's only one person who can be credited with that."

I didn't care about the former as only the latter really mattered. The doctors and whoever else kept me alive could only do so if someone took me away from that place and placed me in their care in the first place. "Who rescued me."

"It was All Might. After he defeated Fallen Angel he immediately hoped into rescue work and somehow managed to find you despite several other rescue parties passing by your location."

"Dad huh-" I muttered under my breath, my voice so quite that I wasn't even sure I actually spoke.

"What was that?" Johan asked curiously.

"I said you're lying. All Might didn't beat the Simurgh. It's impossible."

Johan started in surprise. "What do you mean by that? It was All Might who fought the Villain. Of course he beat her. And what did you call it? Do you mean Fallen Angel perhaps?"

Something within me snapped at his denial. "I meant exactly what I said. Her name is the Simurgh and it's impossible for anyone, even All Might, to beat her. Which means you're lying. She's still out there somewhere and you're lying to me about it."

Johan paled dramatically. "H-How, how do you know that."

I smirked grimly, my gaunt features and cold eyes making me look absolutely terrifying to the good doctor. "Because she Sung to me doctor. Because I know her. It's hard not to when she was inside my mind… Tell me, how many people did you guys need to kill to stop the insanity from spreading? How many other 'survivors' were there that you had to put down because their madness just. Would. Not. Stop. I doubt I was the only 'survivor' that was found after all. That's not her style. She likes playing with humanity you see. Warping and manipulating our minds so we act in just the right way to set off a chain of misfortunes somewhere down the line, all without us ever noticing."

Johan had broken out in cold sweat by this point and was staring at me in fear for the very first time, I didn't enjoy it. But I didn't hate it either. It just made me feel empty. And just like that my rage was gone, at least for the time being.

"I'm done talking for the day doctor. I'm tired."

All Johan could do was numbly nod his head as I walked out of his office on frail legs. My body was even weaker than when I first woke up ironically enough. No surprise when I had to be forced fed to eat the smallest amounts of food and even then I ended up throwing up most of that food at some point or another anyways. God I was tired. I just wanted it to stop. Again my mind flashed to the System and I found my fingers unconsciously twitching. Did I really need to use it?

The question echoed continuously in my head, never ending as my own mind pressured me into making a decision. But it was so hard. I hated it. Even if it gave me power it is the reason I came to this world, it is the reason why I remained sane, why I was still alive. It was like my own personal devil and I wanted no part of it anymore. And yet…

My mind flashed back to Johan's words from a few months back. Find a purpose…was it. Use it as a foundation to build myself back up again. What was my purpose? I had never thought about it before now. It was the system that had kept me alive. It was the fractured parts of my mind, fragments from when I was still whole, still happy, still sane, that kept forcing me to deal with my issues. None of it was my will. But my will didn't matter, that was simply the reality of the situation, that I was being put back together again. So what was my purpose then? My foundation that I was being built up on? It was not something I had thought about no, but then again I didn't need to, did I? I knew my purpose, my goal, my everything, even if it had never been said before now. **Revenge.**

It didn't matter if the Simurgh was still on this plaent, if the System somehow put it back where it belonged or if God himself trapped it in Hell. I was going to find her…and I was going to erase her from existence itself. Which meant I needed power…Which meant I needed the System….

 **[Siegfried Yagi] [Current SP: 12,625]**

 **Stats**

 **[Variable Stats]**

 **Strength:** 3.24 (-3)

 **Stamina:** 3.45 (-3)

 **Speed:** 3.16 (-3)

 **Perception:** 3.88 (-3)

 **Vitality:** 3.43 (- 3)

 **[Invariable Stats]**

 **Intelligence:** 6.83/10

 **Perseverance:** 8.27/10

 **Luck:** 9.1/10

 **Charm:** 7.455/10

 **Quirks**

 **[** **Reading] [Null] [Static]**

\- Any time you want, you can read the status book without a medium. Status book can also be accessed through any medium the host choses.

\- You can read the description of inanimate objects

 **[Lycanthrope] [High Grade] [Static] [Restricted: 0.001%]**

 **-** A mutation of One for All after it combined with the wolf mutation Quirk of **[Elsa Schäfer]**.

 **-** As a result of mutation, ability to store further power has been lost.

\- As a result of mutation and alternate method of obtaining Quirk 'One for All'the total stored power has been reduced by 25%

 **\- Bite of the Werewolf**

\- Every full moon can grant a lesser version of this quirk to one other person. Ability to transfer the full version is sacrificed for this ability

- **Feral Nature**

\- As higher percentages of Lycanthrope's power is used the more wolf characteristics appear on host and the more like a wolf their thought process becomes. At 75% user is transformed fully into a large wolf. At 100% user is transformed into a massive wolf.

 **Arts** **(1/3)**

 **[3D Movement] [Proficiency 52%] [Low-mid rank]**

 **Physique** **(1/3)**

 **[Perfect Healing Physique] [Low-mid rank]**

 **Setting Intervention** **[Authority]**

\- Using SP, you can modify or add settings to a non-living target.

 **-** Using SP and relating to target 'Siegfried Yagi, you can modify or add settings to stats, Quirk, Art, and Physique.

I stared at the information blankly, processing the information it showed and the information it implied.

 **[Host has been detected accessing System. Compensation will now be delivered.]**

I grit my teeth so hard I heard cracking sounds coming from my mouth. Compensation… The word was poison. It was mocking in how it demeaned what I had lost by giving a price tag. I reigned myself in with great difficulty however. My anger would just be wasted on this piece of shit system. It would serve me better being redirected elsewhere that would actually react to it.

 **[Contents of Compensation include the following. 'Book of Truth' granted to Setting Intervention. One random Invariable stat increased by one. Host can request a Quirk, Art and Physique from the System. Requests will be granted though the System will readjust to maintain balance. 5,000 SP granted.]**

And like that my SP rose to over 17,000 and my Intelligence reached 7.83. Where did the other points in my invariable stats come from though?

 **[Explanation: Host's endured and recovered from a mental attack by an Entity far beyond the limit for this world. Perseverance increased as a result. Host's mind was broken. The System was in the process of fixing the damage when an outside entity interfered. Consequence: The structure of your mind was changed due to conflicting mental rewiring processes. Intelligence increased a result]**

Someone else messed with my mind huh…I can't even bring myself to care. It doesn't matter, it already happened and it gave me a benefit. I'll take anything, use anything, to get stronger. What happens to my mind, to my body, to my soul, is irrelevant now. Request…

Physique – self-sustaining body. A body that never needs food but still functions normally.

Art – Crafting. The ability and knowledge to create things such as blacksmithing.

Quirk – teleportation. The ability to teleport myself and other people wherever I want.

 **[Processing requests… Physique 'Self-sustaining body' modified. Condition to never need food granted. Ability to function normally denied. Host will need sustenance to grow physically.]**

I…Can live with that I guess. It was not what I wanted, not completely, but it beats having to eat when I don't want to.

 **[Art 'Crafting' modified. Ability to create things granted through gifting of talent in all fields. Knowledge denied. Host will need to obtain knowledge himself. Rate of learning crafting relating knowledge increased by ten times to compensate.]**

Acceptable.

 **[Quirk 'Teleportation' modified. Quirk transformed into growth type, level set to lowest. Ability to teleport anywhere denied. Modified to anywhere on the planet, range determined by level. Ability to transport others denied. Modified to become an extra ability at higher levels. Quirk modified to require certain conditions to perform determined by level.]**

…. Decent. I just need to practice and it will be what I wanted. What's my range now.

 **[Teleportation] [Low Grade] [Evolving – Grade 10] [EXP 0%]**

\- Can teleport 1 meters.

\- Line of sight required.

\- Inability to teleport through solid objects.

\- Depletes extreme amounts of stamina with every use

Annoying. That means I can't leave here yet. I'm going to need to get released normally as I can't practice it here. Too many cameras, too many people watching me. Stamina is also an issue. My stats are all down by 3, likely as a result of atrophy and malnutrition… I need to eat if I want to fix that, or…

I had over 17,000 SP. I could make myself another Quirk, or even a few Quirks, with that much. The question is how much will what I'm thinking of cost.

 **[Absorption] [Low Grade] [Static]**

\- The ability to absorb organic matter through your skin.

\- Can only be used on non-sentient objects.

\- Can only be used on objects smaller than user's body

\- Won't function if user has no room to store absorbed mass in stomach

\- Toxic and poisonous substances absorbed still have the same effect as if ingested

 **[Extreme Luck applies. Option added, excess material can be stored without penalty for up to 100kg in total mass]**

Only 2,000 points huh. Cheap. Then again it only serves the purpose of replacing the need to eat. I can deal with the touch and sight based hallucinations but not the taste. Never again the taste.

Still, I had a bit over 15,000 points left. Might as well use them.

 **[Magic Hands] [Low Grade] [Evolving – Grade 10] [EXP 0%]**

 **Dexterity**

\- Your hands become flexible and skilled

 **Magic Touch**

\- You have the ability to add effects to things you create using your own hands

\- The chance of adding an effect is dependent on skill level and familiarly with Quirk

\- The added effect is random = dependent on skill level and luck.

 **Green Thumb**

\- Plants that you personally grow are healthier and grow faster

 **Stability**

\- Your hands are as stable as a rock and don't shake unless you want them to.

10,000 points wasn't bad. Shame that my luck didn't intervene to give me a bonus again. Oh well, there were some Quirks that I'm going to get that should have synergy with it to make it even better, to say nothing of the Quirk's own potential. Only enough for a lower level Quirk now though huh? Well, I only need one more Quirk to start with at the beginning anyways.

 **[Shapeshift] [Medium Grade] [Static]**

\- Ability to change your appearance and body structure into different forms at will.

\- Ability is limited to humanoid forms.

\- Changes are limited to biological material naturally found in animals.

\- Knowledge on how to use non-human and extra limbs or organs is not instinctual

\- Ability requires knowledge of the anatomical and biochemical structure of change to function.

\- A change cannot occur unless user possess enough biological material for the change inside their body.

\- Changes that add extra organs, limbs or in general change normal body processes require a corresponding upkeep of nutrients each day to maintain functionality.

\- Changes are not painless.

Thanks to Luck and all the tacked on limitations, especially that final demerit, I just barely brought the cost down enough to afford it, costing me 5,500 SP. It was worth it. Besides, apparently I had a lot of attention on me now thanks to my 'fame' as a 'survivor' which even now gave me a steady trickle of points by the looks of things. Anyways this Quirk, along with the others, would pay for themselves eventually. The whole point of Shapeshift was to let me adopt different personas in order to get attention without consequence. I meant what I said that I'd do anything to get stronger, to get revenge. That included becoming a Villain, or at least having a persona that becomes one. I was going to have a Hero persona as well. I was going to make use of everything and anything I could to squeeze this world dry if I had to in order to increase my power. My desire for revenge would accept nothing less.

I already had so many plans as well. The Phantom Troupe idea had been the vague dream of a naïve child, but that didn't mean it was useless. I wasn't going to be anyone's lackey so having my own organization was the way to go. I'm pretty sure if I'm part of a group I'll get SP just by association whenever it comes up, so I should get even more if I was the boss.

"Dinner time Siegfried. Doctor Schmitt said that you were going to eat by yourself this time and that we needn't force you too anymore. Was he telling me the truth?" Nurse…Crane, yeah that was her name, Nurse Crane asked doubtfully.

"There will be no food on the plate so long as you leave me alone." I replied dully, being completely honest by virtue of carefully omitting the fact that I never said I'd actually eat it.

Nurse Crane, showing the intelligence that had let her become a medical practitioner, noticed that fact as well. "…I'll be checking the trash when I come back, the bathroom and windows will be also locked so you can't get rid of your food. I will call the orderlies again to feed you if I find your plate untouched when I get back."

I shrugged uncaringly. Nurse Crane gave me a long, hard look for several for moments before placing the plate down on my side table and leaving the room. I turned to face the food she brought me as soon as she was left. It looked like a completely ordinary grilled chicken and salad combo. I knew it was a lie and I was proven right as soon as I reached out towards it. I ignored it the best I could but I still winced when my hand made contact with the mangled hand that was now on the plate. Thankfully as soon as my new Quirk activated and absorbed all the "food" I didn't have to deal with it anymore. An unpleasant experience but vastly more tolerable than before, especially since I did need proper nourishment if I wanted to get stronger.

Now then. Book of Truth.

It wasn't a physical book, or even a collection of information. It was much better than that. It was literally the answer to any question you asked. Though the original worked through mana and that didn't exist here so I wondered what mine needed.

"Where is the Simurgh and what is its current status." The one question I needed to ask as soon as possible.

 **[Request for information received. Processing…Obtaining this information will result in this ability being unavailable for six months. Do you wish to proceed?]**

"What is the reason for the price?"

 **[Price is determined through factors such as difficulty of obtaining information through normal methods, information's relevance to the story, and strength of target's existence.]**

"Can the price be substituted for something else?"

 **[SP can be used as a replacement for time cost.]**

Well I honestly doubted I had enough SP at the moment to be worth information resulting in a six month cool down. So I would just deal with it.

 **[The entity known as the Simurgh is in geostationary orbit around the planet and is currently in a dormant state as it observes humanity.]**

That was all the information I got, which didn't seem like it was worth six months' worth of time. Then again a criteria of the search price was the strength of target and the Simurgh was an Endbringer for a reason…I needed to ask the book about how and why it was able to come to this world next time it was off cool down. It didn't make sense. Well...that wasn't completely true. There were some vague similarities between Worm and My Hero Academia. Then there's also the fact that Worm has alternate realities as a stated fact, plus the fact I was from an "alternate" reality myself… Was it really just bad luck? Or was it something else? If someone caused the Simurgh to come here, their fate will be legendary in its savagery.

"Wow, you actually ate your food. If you keep this up and you can finally start doing rehab." Nurse Crane exclaimed first in shock and then in happiness at my empty plate.

She loved her job, Nurse Crane. I could almost admire that if not for all the memories of her ordering me forced fed tainting any good opinion of her. None of that showed on my face however, that I kept blank as always. It wasn't like my opinion would change anything, and I didn't begrudge her doing her job enough to make a fuss right now.

"Sounds great Nurse Crane."

Said nurse just stared at me in irritation for my dull monotone voice. Apparently she knew I was being sarcastic with my words as well. So observant.

"Right…well goodnight Siegfried. You know the drill by now, so I won't bother repeating myself."

"Mhm"

With that eloquent response Nurse Crane exited my room leaving me alone once more. Hmm…I wonder what tomorrow's going to be like. Johan likely reported my little…outburst to his superiors by now. Probably shouldn't have gone off like that but I can't take back my words now. The expression on his face almost made it worth it though…Huh. I'm pretty fucked up now aren't I? Well, my willingness to do anything to get stronger should have told me that…meh.

Now, on to more important things like who to recruit into my, as yet to be made, organization. No hero would want to join, or any of the known future heroes for that matter. Which means I'm limited to Villains if I want to pick people I know about from the series. Most of them weren't suitable either however but there were a few.

Stain…He's someone I could see myself working with though convincing him to join will be a challenge I think. Twice has too useful an ability to pass up and his personality isn't one that would clash overly much with me or anyone else really. He was also a follower not a leader and so long as I scoop him up after his mental break he'll be mine forever. As for the others… Toga Himiko is the only one I can think of, and even then she's a bit of a gamble. If I get to her soon enough I can mold her personality so that she's less psychotic, or at least less psychotic to me. She does care for her teammates and comrades however so if I get her she'll be loyal to a fault, even if it might be shown in warped ways.

Only three members though…four if I count myself. Eri is someone else I want to pick up at some point but she doesn't count as a future member. Which means either I have to settle for a very small group or find people outside of the canon information I possess to recruit. I preferred the latter and I can even use 'Book of Truth' to help me do it too so it wouldn't be much of a hassle finding members. Even if they are weak I can always use 'Bite of the Werewolf' to make them stronger. So long as they are loyal and I can work with their ideals/personality everything else is irrelevant. All they needed to really do was bring attention to me after all.

I am going to need a base though. I want to set one up in Africa considering pretty much no one ever goes there anymore but I'd need to raise the grade of 'Teleportation' quite a bit to make that feasible. I could set one up there anyways as a sort of main base and then make a bunch of other sub-bases in areas I might operate in. That could work.

But… I need to get out of the hospital to do anything, and I doubt they'll just let me live by myself even when I do get released. Adoption? Ward of the state/association? Stick me in a mental institution? All were possible. Which would be most advantageous to me? If I get adopted I can run immediately if I choose with little hassle. A ward of the state I can make use of their resources, maybe even mine them for confidential data, until they loosen their watch on me and I leave. Mental institution…well there's nothing good about that. So what's more likely?

Adoption I think. They've spent a lot of time and effort trying to help me deal with what happened and return me to my "normal" self. While I'm sure part of it is because they're just decent people doing their duty another part would be to make sure I can be reintegrated into society successfully. I hate it but I am considered "famous" and it'd be a big PR boost to show that I've fully healed and was back out in the world good as new. Hard to give that sort of impression if they lock me in a facility or keep control over me even once I was healed.

Then who would adopt me? A normal family is possible but…a Hero seems more likely doesn't it? Damn. That could make things harder. Or… I did say I would do anything to get stronger and I meant every word. Which means… I need to somehow make them discover I'm All Might's son. Just the fact that I would be near such a prominent character would give me SP, not to mention that I would be living with him, acknowledged by him, trained by him. And I'm sure the media will get wind of it eventually as well. More exposure would raise my importance and thus generate SP. The only issue is that it'd be so much harder to get my other plans done.

Training with multiple Quirks would raise an alarm flag instantly, which mean's I'd be stuck using my birth Quirk most of the time. Also such a reveal would make it even harder for me to slip away when I wanted. Everyone will be watching me for a long time once I was out. Sure I can Shapeshift and Teleport but the latter needs training in order to be truly useful in escaping while the former requires practice and brushing up on my biology. There's also the issue of All Might himself. There's no way he won't be watching me like a hawk upon discovering I was his child. Bad enough that I was _his_ son and thus a target for any Villain wanting to make a name for themselves but add my life experience on top of that? Sure he'd be busy with his work all the time but he'd likely have other Heroes watching me, at least for a little while. So the question ultimate was, is it worth it?

One choice requires me to struggle to build everything up, to build myself up, without any aid but what I can generate myself. The other restricts my growth. … No, that wasn't true was it? It restricted the growth of my added Quirks sure but my Arts? My stats? My control over my birth Quirk? My non-System granted skills? Those would likely see a lot of progress if I went with my father. Lycanthrope is really similar to One for All after all (for obvious reasons) and as the number one Pro-Hero he has a lot of contacts. Contacts who could provide materials and resources to help me improve Crafting. Which would actually train Magic Hands without anyone really noticing now that I think about it. And while Teleportation would have much slower growth it's not like there wouldn't be any as long as I was careful… I guess I have made my decision huh? This sucks.

I didn't feel like thinking anymore after making that decision. It would help me get stronger and was arguably the best choice so I would do it, but I wouldn't like it. I likely never would to be honest. But that was fine, my feelings were irrelevant. All that mattered was getting stronger and accomplishing my goal. And besides, I can always fall back on the 'run away from home' plan if I want. It just might be a bit more difficult. Or would it?

No. I didn't want to think about this anymore. I'm going to bed.

"Good morning Siegfried. How are you this morning." My eye's snapped open and my body was instantly alert at the intrusion of the vaguely familiar voice.

"Oh…It's you Nurse Crane." You'd think I'd realize by now but it just kept happening.

"You say that every time. Am I that disappointing to see?" She mock pouted.

"Yes." I stated bluntly, and I could almost see the arrows piercing her heart at that. How fun… I was becoming a sadist wasn't I?

"Sigh*… I have your breakfast here. Are you up to eating this as well? You don't have to if you don't want to, so long as you eat food at either lunch or dinner. I don't want you to force yourself ok?" Nurse Crane pleaded with me, her voice expressing her concern for me and my health.

"It's fine...just put it on the table and leave. The food will be gone when you get back."

"…Ok. Call me if you need me Siegfried. Also, your appointment with Dr. Schmitt has been moved up today for some reason. I'll come and get you in two hours so we can head over ok?"

"Ok, just leave." I said flatly.

Nurse Crane gave another sigh before complying with my demand. Just like last night I reached out and absorbed all the food, ignoring the hallucinations the best I could as I did so. With time to kill and not really feeling up for another planning session I decided to watch TV. No news or anything I thought might bring up something that would piss me off or make me feel something uncomfortable, instead it was a simple cartoon.

The media on this world was actually quite interesting thanks to almost everyone having superpowers. They had some familiar movies, shows, books and the like from before the Breakdown but after that there was quite a radical shift in the common themes. All the genres still existed but surprisingly, or possibly unsurprisingly considering daily life involved watching Heroes fighting Villains, the most popular genre was slice of life stuff. Of course they still had action and obviously superhero movies, which were pretty good since they didn't have to worry as much about CGI costs.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing in my opinion that the culture was like this, though it was odd. That change, and the Breakdown itself, did mean that a lot of my favorites works never got created though. Which was a shame but at least that meant I could rip off some anime characters for some Shapeshift forms if I want. I'm thinking Ulquiorra as one of my Villain personas. Always did like him and he'd certainly fit the bill for a Villain that'd get a lot of attention. Getting the Quirks needed to make my abilities similar to his character's would be a challenge though. Maybe I should get myself a Stealing Quirk like All for One. It might be cheaper in the long run, if it's even possible. I have a feeling it's not though, the System wouldn't like me replacing it now would it? Maybe a super strong all encompassing Quirk like Chakra, Ki or magic? Wouldn't hurt to at least try...

Before I knew it two hours had passed and I hadn't actually paid attention to a single episode that played on the TV, the exact opposite of what I had wanted to do. Sigh.

"Hello again Siegfried. It's nice to see you so early for a change." Johan said with a smile.

I could tell it was a bit forced this time however. He likely wasn't over my little tantrum yesterday. Good, if he's off balance he's easier to manipulate.

"Hello Johan."

"I hear from Nurse Crane that you ate dinner last night, and breakfast this morning. That's good, though a bit unexpected. After our talk last night, I thought you would still be unwilling to eat. What changed?" Johan asked, genuinely curious about my answer, while avoiding mentioning anything else that had happened previously at the same time.

Too bad for him he'll never know the real truth. "… Remember what you said to me a few months ago?"

Johan blinked. "I said a lot of things Siegfried, I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific."

"You said to find myself a purpose. Something I can use as a foundation to build myself back up again."

Johan's eyes widened at that. "I'm surprised you remember. I'm guessing that talk actually got through to you then? That was about the time when you started actually talking to me now that I think about it."

"…Yeah."

Johan seemed pleased by my admission, likely feel pride at his accomplishment. Bastard. I was going to enjoy doing this now. "That's great! I'm curious though. What purpose did you decide on?"

"…You know what it is." I stated coldly, my eyes piercing directly through him.

Johan shook a bit at that. "I… I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. You're smart Johan, you can easily put the pieces together if you wanted to. But you don't want to, do you? Because then you'd have to feel guilty. You said you didn't care if my purpose was a bad one after all, just that I had one. But you know what kind of risks I'll be facing in the pursuit of my goal, and you feel bad because it might lead to me to my death, right? You regret saying those words to me, right?"

Johan was shaking even more at this point. "I…I"

I shook my head. "You don't need to speak. You don't even need to feel guilty. I'm dead inside already. My body dying would just mean that it finally caught up to me. It'd be a release from my torment honestly."

"You can't mean that!" Johan yelled at me in denial, his composure fully broken for the first time ever in front of me.

I smiled at him coldly, my haunted eyes forcing him to look away. He didn't have the courage needed to face them, not now, likely not ever after this, and he knew it.

"Why wouldn't I? The only reason I'm alive is because of you people forcing that choice on me. I had nothing to live for, I **have** nothing to live for. My friends? Dead. My mother? I. **Ate.** Her." I said forcefully, standing up as I did so, my cold eyes never once leaving Johan despite his eyes begging me to look anywhere else.

"I never even knew who my father was, let alone if he's still alive or not now. For all I know I ate him too and even if I didn't he either abandoned me and my mother, in which case I'll hang him by his own entrails if I ever find him, or he never even knew I existed."

I kept staring at Johan for a few moments more before looking down at my hand, which kept clenching into a fist without my noticing. I was getting too invested in this, it was becoming less of an act than I wanted.

"Do you know? I tried to find out who he was before. I snuck into my mother's room a few times to look for something, anything, that would give me a clue…but I found nothing. I even asked her once about him but all she did was smile sadly. My father was essentially a ghost and I had nothing to link me to him, not even my appearance as I look almost like a male version of my mother. In the end, I had to give up. There was no other way to for me to find out after all. Maybe if I hadn't given up things would be different. If my father had been in my life, maybe I wouldn't have…that mom wouldn't have… I wouldn't have become this. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'll never know the answer."

God that was fucking cheesy and way too cliché. His face looks nice though. I wonder if I can make all the blood in his face disappear. That would be fun... yup definitely a sadist. Anyways were those words enough though? …Maybe one last push and top it off with a physical que for him to connect the dots with? Yeah, let's do that.

"It isn't all bad news though. Since he's not in my life I'm not beholden to anyone. Since he was never in my life he can't become a reason for me to live. Which mean I can do what I want and not feel guilty. The dead have no feelings after all. The best part is that now no one can convince me to give up my life's true purpose. My one goal, my ultimate dream, my very destiny! I'm going to **Kill** the Simurgh and anyone who dares get in my way, slowly, painfully and tortuously."

To punctuate the statement, I slammed my fist into the glass table, making sure I cut myself with the broken glass so as to leave some blood behind as I did so. He was going to need a source of DNA to search for a genetic match after all, and since he would want to do it behind my back he couldn't just ask me for some. Though I guess he could just ask the hospital for a vial of blood or two if he wanted.

Hopefully this works like I think it will. The increase in intelligence has made it almost easy to come up with ways to plan things like what I just did to Johan but in the end it was only a plan. Success was never guaranteed, though I calculated my odds were fairly good that it would work in this case. Johan was too good a man really. So predictable. So malleable. Ah…I was really becoming quite Villain like wasn't I? I needed to balance myself out sometime soon. Villains rarely win in the end after all and are often prone to cultivating bad habits. Couldn't have myself growing sloppy. Though I had to admit it was quite a lot of fun…maybe just a bit more. After all, Johan was my 'friend' right? He can take a bit of teasing couldn't he?

I didn't notice but my smile at that point in time was truly the stuff of nightmares and one day not too far into the future, it would prove that statement to in no way be an exaggeration.

 **AN: No, before you ask I'm not going for a completely evil villain route with the character. He just wont be a goody two-shoes that joins up with the main cast and act all buddy buddy with them. Also next chapter will be the last one just full of talking and angst. I promise there will be action in the one after it. And no he won't be staying with All Might for long.**


	6. Chapter 6

It took longer than I thought it would, nearly a month and half in fact, but finally it was happening. My father was here to take me away. Just in time too as I was finally physically ready to be released as of yesterday. Mentally though… not so much. At least according to Johan but fuck Johan by this point. They wouldn't keep me in the hospital just because he had increasingly become scared of the mere mention of my name. At most they'll force me to continue therapy while living at my new home. In which case I almost felt sorry for the poor shrink who would get stuck with me. I was not a fan of "working out my issues" and had somehow become quite fond of making anyone who tried to make me suffer. Again, poor Johan.

"I…AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Shouted All Might as he actually opened the door normally just like he said.

I couldn't help but deadpan at him. Was this his version of a dad joke? Oh god, All Might now has the right to make dad jokes! What the hell have I done!?

Johan, poor twitchy Johan, followed close behind my father. He really needed to get over his kind-nature if he wanted to stop getting tormented by me, honestly. All he needed to do was stop feeling responsible for me and my actions and he could easily get taken off my case. It's not like he was the only one who could do the job after all.

"G-Good Afternoon S-Siegfried." Johan stuttered his fingers twitching slightly as he desperately looked anywhere but directly at me. How cute… but no, now was not the time to fuck with him.

"Hello Johan." My voice was perfectly neutral as was my expression but Johan's twitching doubled in intensity none the less. Pavlov, you will forever be a genius and I thank you for the lessons you taught me. It was kind of ironic that me, with a wolf quirk, was using Pavlov's techniques on Johan, a human, though.

"What is this about? Using the man who saved me as part of our session this time? Hoping that by me seeing the Symbol of Peace himself I'll turn back into a normal, happy, little boy? Tut, tut Johan. That sounds like you're trying to manipulate me. You wouldn't do that right?" I asked with a cute and innocent looking head tilt, a sugary sweet smile on my lips.

Johan hurriedly shook his head negatively, showing me that he was already breaking out in cold sweats. All Might interjected before either of us could speak though, his smile noticeably absent and his eyes extremely serious. Wow, this actually mattered a lot to him huh? …I wonder- No, don't think about it.

"No young Siegfried that's not why I'm here and I'm certain the good doctor never intended anything of the sort."

Playing along I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Then why are you here? No offense but I doubt the number one Hero has the time for a simple wellness visit."

He didn't respond directly to my question, instead going the roundabout method. Was he shy? Nervous? …Afraid? How adorable. "I'm sorry if my question brings up bad memories young Siegfried but I have to ask. Can you tell me about your mother?"

I frowned but didn't instantly deny him. I had made "progress" after all and needed to show it at times like these. I completely ignored the voice in my head calling me a liar. "Why?"

He didn't explain. "I'm sorry but…please. On my honor and pride as the Symbol of Peace I swear I'm not asking this of you lightly."

I stared at him for several seconds and, to his credit, he stared right back without flinching. Something which earned a bit of my respect. He was certainly no Johan at least. "Fine…what do you want to know?"

"What was her name? And what did she look like?" He responded instantly.

"Elsa, Elsa Schäfer. And I look a lot like her if that helps you imagine her appearance. We share the same hair color, skin color, facial features, we both have a wolf mutation Quirk. She was also fairly short but she gave me noogies whenever I mentioned it." I said, the faintest of smiles on my face as I recalled some of the happier times. And then they were gone and my face become cold once more. "I guess the only thing that we don't share in regards to traits are my eyes though, mine are blue while hers were yellow. And maybe my height as well I guess."

That seemed to give All Might pause. So he remembered her huh… "Do you know if she had any scars?"

I frowned again, my eyebrows scrunching up in honest confusion, taking a moment to actually think about it. I hadn't really payed attention to it before because I had been trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation but I actually did remember seeing a scar during bath time once. "Yeah…She had some kind scar on the right side of her chest. Like a burn or a puncture wound maybe. Why?"

Instead of answering All Might dropped to his knees. He was…crying. The story was likely much more complicated than I thought it would be huh?

Seeing as it didn't look like he would, or could, speak and doctor twitchy was slowly backing out of the room it was up to me to move the plot along so to speak.

"Did…did you know her?" My voice had a faint waver to it as I asked that, one that I hadn't actually intended to be present in it.

My father raised his bowed head to look at me, his eyes opened wide as if to take in every single detail he could about me and burn them into his memory despite the tears blurring his vision. "Yes…I knew her very well."

"…I'm sorry." Was my only response and for once the apology, and the emotions behind it, were genuine. He clearly cared for my mother, loved her even, and, judging by the question about the scar, had likely thought her dead until now. And now he not only found out that she had been alive but that she had a son as well…only that her child, his own son, had killed her before he could find out. I could feel nothing but sympathy, and guilt, at that fact. Mom was one of the rare topics that I showed my true emotions about nowadays.

"Don't you dare apologize!" All Might yelled at me forcefully, standing up as he did so and wrapping me in a tight hug. "Don't you dare! It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, I don't hate you. How could I? You're my son! What kind of Hero, no what kind of man would I be if I blamed you for something like that!? Your mother loved you Siegfried and I love you too."

As cliché as those words were, the pure, **raw** , emotion in voice as he spoke them, the sheer conviction in his every word, was enough to rock me to the core. I…

I started crying at that point, releasing a lot of negative emotion I had been bottled up. It was the first time I had actually felt comforted since I had woken up. The first time the guilt inside me ever so slightly lessened. And I couldn't allow it to continue. It took me several minutes but eventually I regained control of myself. I still had a role to play after all.

"If I'm your son then where were you?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said in response as he tightened his hug around me.

"Why were you never around?" I whispered a bit more harshly than I intended.

"I'm sorry." Again that was all he said to me.

"Why did you leave us!?" This time I screamed at him.

My father simply bowed his head, allowing me to vent on him, without speaking.

"You could have saved us! None of it would have ever happened if you were there! So why, if you love me like you say you do, if you loved mom like you said you did, why weren't you there!? Where were you when we were living in poverty and mom worked herself to the bone every day in order to feed me!? Where were you when she was forced to sell herself just to have enough money for medicine when I got sick!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE SIMURGH SHOWED UP AND MADE ME KILL AND EAT MOM!?"

I had long since deviated from the script this point as my true feelings took a hold of me. The results were devastating to my father. His hands dug grooves through his legs and his teeth grit together so hard I saw some of them crack. But all he said was that he was sorry again. And…I knew why. And it burned my insides.

"You…didn't know I existed did you? Or mom for that matter."

He remained silent.

"Why…why aren't you saying anything? Why aren't you explaining yourself?" I asked a tad hysterically.

He flinched but still didn't respond.

"…You're trying to protect mom aren't you? Making sure my image of her wasn't tainted in any way because the truth is…you didn't even know she was alive…did you? She never reached out to you, likely never was going to reach out to you. So you never had a chance to help, never had a chance to try. She's the reason I didn't have a father in my life."

All Might looked away in shame, though whether the shame was because he thought he should have known anyways or because he failed at keeping the truth from me I wasn't sure. Maybe it was both. Either way…he needed to stop. He wasn't supposed to look like this. He wasn't supposed to make me feel this way. **He** wasn't supposed to feel that way. I was the only one who could feel shame for her. I was the only one who could feel guilt for her! Those were mine! You can't have them!

*Smack*

Johan looked at me in shock, likely never in his wildest dreams thinking I'd actually slap **the** All Might. My father however took it in stride. In fact, I'd say he felt relieved by my action. Like this was his penance, like he deserved it…the bastard. He wasn't allowed to do that. My sins were mine, and her sins were mine too. I wouldn't let him continue to take them from me! So I changed gears and hugged him instead, forcing myself to stop running on pure anger and raw emotion.

He looked surprised as I did it, likely not imaging that I would do such a thing. Then, a teary smile came to his face as he realized that I was saying that I forgave him, that I cared for him, that he was my father. The simple types were too easy sometimes, the plan was back on track. I once again carefully ignored the tiny voice in the back of my mind that called me a liar.

After our little soap opera finally played itself out my father wasted no time in gathering up my stuff, which amounted to nothing, and signing for my release (and custody) as fast as possible. Odd how the process was so easy for him, though maybe him being All Might and I his biological son had something to do with it. At least watching him speed about and act like a headless chicken was amusing. The gale force winds to the face when he picked me up and charged out of the hospital however, weren't.

Luckily he wasn't planning on running, or jumping, all the way to Japan otherwise I might have tried to kill him. The hospital I was staying at was in Geneva after all, and I did not fancy facing that kind of punishment for the extreme amount of time it'd take to get to Japan. I had recovered my stats back to their level prior to my hospitalization sure, but that didn't mean my body was strong enough for that kind of abuse. I still needed much more training for that I think.

Anyways back on topic our method of travel was, surprisingly, a private jet. I was rather dubious of it as I didn't think he could have afforded one, and then he explained that he had borrowed it from the Association… I hope they had good insurance. Also, wasn't that technically theft? Unless he meant borrowed as in he actually had permission rather than the whole cliché 'It's not stealing its borrowing' thing. That would be neat change of pace from how things like this usually went in these situations.

The flight was a long one, as I knew it would be, but I spent most of the time asleep so I didn't even notice. I hadn't been tired, I simply had no desire to play twenty questions or story time with my father just yet. Partially it was because of the strangers acting as the flight crew but mostly because that was going to uncomfortable and I was avoiding it for as long as possible. It wouldn't last long though… When did I become a coward?

As soon as we got back to his home, technically my home now as well, he wasted no time playing the "get to know each other" game. At least he had the curtesy to turn into his true form and give him his name, and even a full rundown on One for All before he did that. It was honestly annoying calling him All Might or father all the time so I was happy. Though telling me that big of a secret was a surprise that I had no idea how to react to even though I already knew about it. What was even worse was his immediate desire to pass it along to me when the time was right…why- I forced myself to ignore it. It wasn't the time.

I'd say the "game" went well besides that though. Sure it was quite stressful, and awkward, for both of us but we both pushed through that however. Him because he was the kind of man to bull through any obstacle he faced and me because this had been my plan from the start and not following through with it would make it all pointless. Not to say I was manipulating him, yet, with my answers, at least not intentionally this time but… Why didn't I? No, Ignore it.

Anyways I simply told him the truth to any question he asked, except for my Quirk which I kept to the same basic description I had given Johan so long ago. I'd let both him and myself "discover" its similarities to One for All as time passed. It would look better, and more natural, that way. The fact I didn't have access to most of the power of my Quirk at the moment anyways was just a helpful aid to my plan.

A week quickly passed as me and Toshinori continued to get to know each other better, slowly fitting into an increasingly natural father/son relationship. An actual one too and not a fake one like I had planned. It was…hard trying to simply act like we were getting closer and not let the façade turn real. Not when he was so…good. Not like Johan had been good. Not like I knew the word good to mean. But good as in he seemed to embody everything positive in the world. Truly the man lived up to the title of Symbol of Peace… and he was neglecting his duties, the pleas from the masses around the world to save them, all in favor of looking after me. So it was hard, so very, very hard, not to let him into a heart I no longer thought I had, even if it was by the smallest of amounts.

Thankfully. Or was it unfortunately? After that week he started preforming his hero duties once more. But even then he surprised me and my "reprieve" consisted of just two nights a week and occasionally a day if the crisis was big enough. He kept that up for an entire month, even going so far as to ignore the criticism of the media for being absent lately in favor of helping me train my Quirk, or trying to teach me Japanese or even just to read me a bed time story and watch over me in my sleep. He really was trying to be a good father wasn't he…would it be so bad if I tried to be a good son as well? …I didn't know how to answer my own question…

"Siegfried?" That was another thing to. He only ever called me by my name. He didn't use son, or Sieg or any kind of nickname. He didn't want me to make me uncomfortable like that, he didn't want to pressure me like that. He respected me as a person, not like an adult would a child… damn him. Stop making this so difficult for me.

"Yes Toshinori?"

"Can I talk to you?" He asked hesitantly from just outside my doorway.

I could tell this was serious so I put away the biology book I had been reading away, carefully ignoring the painful thump in the back of my heart as I did so. There was no way I was feeling anxious was there? If he needed to leave that was a good thing…right?

"You're serious…what happened?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" My father asked in lieu of answer. I simply nodded my head and indicated he could take a seat on my bed, which he promptly did. Forming a temple with his hands my father stared at me seriously for a few moments before attempting to speak.

"Siegfried… Are you…What I want to ask is…" He sighed, struggling to find the right words causing me to blink slightly in surprise. Since when was he insecure? He was always some who simply spoke their mind no matter what the situation. What was wrong? What was different about this conversation that made him hesitate?

"This is not something easy to bring up, and even harder to ask you but… I can't ignore it any longer. You… never actually got better did you? You…have been acting as if you had healed, as if you weren't still broken, but you still are…aren't you?" He finally managed to ask, his voice exceedingly grim.

My eye's widened to the extreme in surprise before slowly growing dull, lifeless. For the second time that day I ignored the painful thump in my chest as I stared at him.

"How'd you know?"

Toshinori winced as he took in my cold appearance but never took his eyes off mine. I commended him for that. "A father can just tell."

My face warped slightly in anger but I held myself back from commenting. I knew the damn bastard was lying, he had to be... Still though, my father never once looked away from my face.

"Siegfried… do you know why you haven't been going to therapy still? He asked, redirecting the subject somewhat as he did."

My face smoothed out slightly as I seriously thought about it. Truth was I didn't, and was curious as to why, though I hadn't wanted to look that gift horse in the mouth until now. "I assumed it was because I almost forced Johan into experiencing a psychological break and they didn't want to risk me doing that again to someone else."

My father didn't frown, didn't look disappointed, didn't even have a hint of sadness or reprimanding in his eyes. All that was present within them was compassion and…understanding. I didn't like it, it made the throbbing in my chest even harder to ignore.

"No that wasn't the reason. In fact, they insisted even more heavily that you go to therapy because of you doing that to him. You really planted fear deeply into Doctor Schmitt, Siegfried." He stated matter-of-factly, again having no hint of condemnation and censure in his tone, just acceptance… Stop it.

"Then why haven't I gone to therapy then?" I asked, genuinely curious and desperately trying to speed the conversation up so he would leave.

"Because I told them you weren't going." He replied bluntly.

"…Why would you do that?" I asked hesitantly, and more than a little bit surprised.

"Because we don't have that kind of right. Not them and especially not me. We can't try and force you to change, to let go of who you are now. And this is who you are now, right? The person you built out of the shattered remains of your previous selfu? It's not just a shell or a way of protecting yourself or coping, but the true you."

My eye twitched and my fingers started spasming. How? How did he know? "And you, the Symbol of Peace, truly don't mind what I am? If you know that much about me then you must know I am not a good person. Shouldn't you, as a Hero, try to save me from myself or something equally asinine?"

Slowly he shook his head, his eyes continuing to bore into my own unblinkingly, unwavering in the compassion they conveyed. Stop it. Please, just stop it.

"As a Hero maybe but… I am your father. No matter what you do, what you become, what you are… that won't change and nether will my love for you. As such wanting to change who are you would be like saying I didn't love you. That I can't accept that you are my son unless you become want I want you to, to act like I want you to, to believe what I want you to. That's not love, that can never be love. The only one with any right to change you, is you yourself Siegfried. You are the only one that can decide who you are as a person. All I can do is support you the best I can and love you as you are rather than some fake version that's there just to reflect my own personal beliefs."

I stared at him hard, the throbbing in my chest now a drum beat of agony. Why does he have to be like this? Why can't he just stop being him? Why didn't I see this coming? Why is he able to say things like that?

"…Do you even know what I'm capable of? What I am willing to do in order to achieve my goals? How far I might go. How far I likely will go."

"I do…and I don't care." He stated firmly, and his voice sounded as if God himself made his statement not only true, but an immutable fact of the universe. You seriously needed to stop. Please, please stop. Your words are hurting me. Why? Why are you doing this? Why couldn't you just have ignored it?

"… You realize that making such a claim means you're basically abandoning your duties as a Hero. No, not as a Hero but as **the** Hero, the Symbol of Peace. Are you truly ok with that? What are you going to do if and when I commit a crime and you're called upon to stop me?"

"I won't go." He stated simply, but firmly. Again his conviction weighed down on me like a mountain. Why…it hurts so much. Why does it hurt so much?

"And you're ok with that? It's that simple to you?" I asked dubiously, the drumbeat now feeling like a giant pounding the insides of my chest, my eyes starting to blur near the edges.

"It is. I…I failed you, more times than I can count. In more ways than I can count. I failed as a father when I wasn't there for you and your mother and I failed as a Hero when I arrived too late to save both of you… When I was told that I had a son, verified by multiple DNA tests no less, I was shocked but happy. I couldn't believe it, I was a father! It was one of the happiest moments of my life, as well as one of the bitterest. I had a son but never knew until then.

When I was told that **you** were my son, and when I learned the full scope of what you experienced, what your mother experienced, that bitterness only increased and was accompanied by a seemingly endless ocean of guilt. I realized something important at that moment. Something I never would have otherwise. I will always strive to be the Symbol of Peace but, when it comes down to it, in the end if I had to choose between you, who is my family, and the world. You would win every time."

I sat there, unable to believe what he had told me but unable to say what he had said, the emotions he had conveyed weren't real as they echoed endlessly in my mind. Why? Why!? WHY!? I don't want to feel like this again! I never wanted to feel like this again! I don't deserve to feel like this again! So why!? Why are you making me love you!? Why are you making me care again!? WHY ARE MAKING ME HAVE A FAMILY AGAIN!?

"Because, I am your father." He replied calmly, responding to the words I had unconsciously screamed out loud, as if that simple sentence explained everything. But it didn't! It couldn't! But it did…this wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to be a good father! He was supposed to be too busy saving strangers to be part of my life! To busy worry about others to pay attention to his son! So why!? Why hadn't that happened!? And why do I feel happy because of it!?

I stiffened as I felt warm arms surround me in a hug. Looking up I saw my father had his eyes closed, with tears silently falling out of them, as he buried me into himself as if to shield from any and all harm, even that which came from inside myself.

"I don't want you to change Siegfried. I just want to let you know you can be loved. That you **are** loved. And that it was ok to let go of your emotions, to let yourself truly feel again if you want to. Just be yourself Siegfried, and know that I will love you no matter what you do. Always."

"God damn it!" I screamed in teary frustration as I continually poured punches into my father's face and stomach. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! It's not fair! You can't do this to me! You can't just make me feel again! You can't just make me care again! To feel love again! It's cruel! It's too cruel! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! DAMN IT MAKE IT STOP!"

Throughout it all my father just sat there and took the abuse, never saying a word. Not until I finally collapsed in exhaustion in his arms. "I'm sorry." Was all he said. Was all he needed to say as I continued to cry, only this time I hugged him instead of hit him.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, even as I buried myself in his arms, desperately trying to hide my sobbing from the rest of the world. Time grew blurry for me as I desperately clung to my father, seeking all the comfort I could take from him even while that same feeling burning my insides. It was like an acid that was purifying my body while dissolving what made me who I was at the same time.

At some point he picked me up in his arms and sat on my bed, gently rocking me, telling me it was all right because he was here now. But it wasn't all right…He ruined everything. Why did he have to ruin everything? Why!?

I lashed out at him a few more times as my emotions fluctuated wildly, but my anger grew weaker and weaker each time. I…I was being fixed. My father…was helping me heal. Why did he have to do that…why?

Time continued to pass and still, no matter how late it got or how many times his emergency phone went off, my father stayed with me. Only letting go of me one single time when I was about to fall asleep and that was simply to push something into my arms. It was a wolf plushie, ratty and covered in burn marks and singed fur…It was the one I gave to mom…the one I thought I'd never see again. How?

"I searched for it." Was all he said as if doing so was as simple as he claimed. And again he does that…why…

"…mother…I'm sorry." I feel asleep with tears in my eyes and the wolf tightly gripped in my arms…and for once I had no nightmares…for once I dreamed of my mother during happier days. And the entire time I was sleeping not once did the warm arms that surrounded me leave, not even for a second. Not to use the bathroom, not to get food, not to move into a more comfortable position or go to sleep himself. He was my guardian that night, one that nothing in this world or the next could move him from his post.

I woke up with my eyes swollen and scratchy, my throat raw and sore, but still feeling safe, still feeling **warm.** And at that point, I knew I couldn't stay with my father any longer or I'd never be able to leave. But…a part of me didn't want to leave anymore. A part of me that just wanted to be the happy kid I should have been instead of the broken man trapped in a child's body. Such a thing wasn't possible however, even if I did stay.

Looking up at my father, and at this point I couldn't deny that he was more than just my father in fact to me, he was my father in truth, in my heart, and noticed he was sleeping. I just stared at him for several minutes, knowing this was going to be the last I'd see of him for a long time. He looked healthy, likely because he had yet to fight All for One and still had his organs intact, but he also looked, happy. It was hard to notice as he was still asleep and his face was set in a determined expression but…he was happy, happy that he had a son, that he had me, in life. I felt a pang of guilt knowing that I was going to take that away from him.

I knew I couldn't continue observing him anymore. Who knew when he'd wake up and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to bring myself to leave if he was there to stop me. I managed to wiggle out of his embrace without disturbing his rest and I started collecting the few things I would take with me. I didn't pack food or water as I didn't need them, the same went for money, so the single backpack I was taking had plenty of room in it. Even after I put what I wanted in it, a few sets of clothes, the wolf plushie and a picture of me and my father, there was plenty of room left over and the backpack remained light.

Before I left I looked back one more time at my father, almost faltering in my will to leave as I did so, but in the end I firmed up my resolve and left the house. It was fairly early in the morning, around five or six am if I had to guess, so there was nobody was out on the streets at the moment, leaving it feeling empty and desolate. I almost snorted at that, finding a bit of macabre humor that tragedy had seemingly made me more poetic in my views.

I walked for about thirty minutes before I ducked into an out of the way alley. People were starting to come out at this point and I didn't want to get stopped by a concerned pedestrian. Which was why I was now using my Shapeshift Quirk to change my appearance. My knowledge of biology and anatomy wasn't the best however so I could only do a few minor and one major cosmetic changes to my appearance. A different hair, skin and eye color, getting rid of my ears and tail, and refining my facial features somewhat to make myself seem older. The pain was quite severe even from those minor changes however. Changing the color of things didn't feel like anything but getting rid of my wolf attributes was excruciating as I literally had to dissolved them while the nerves were still connected. Rearranging the bone structure on my face was almost pleasant in comparison. I didn't visibly show any of the pain I felt however, beyond gritting my teeth.

My father may have healed my mind somewhat and soothed my guilt ever so slightly but it was still there, and this pain would be part of my penance. Hopefully one day it would be enough, but if not I'll just continue paying for my sins anyway I could.

After the changes were complete I now had straight black hair, brown eyes, a slightly more tan skin tone and looked ten instead of the eight going on nine that I was. It wasn't much but it would look less suspicious to see a ten-year-old this early than an eight-year-old. It helped that my clothes were workout attire so I looked like a school kid going in early for sports club training or something.

If I was being honest I wasn't exactly sure where I was going as I continued to walk through the increasingly busy streets. While I had some practice with Japanese thanks to my father I was still barely better than a four-year-old with the language. Even with my boosted intelligence a language so different from English and Swedish was hard to get a handle on in little more than a month's time. As such most of the signs and conversations I passed made no sense to me.

I knew that I wanted to find an abandoned building that I could hide out in for a while so I could work on Teleportation. But in my hurry to leave and the sudden decision **to** leave meant I was unprepared. I barely knew the name of the city I was in let alone it's layout. Still, I figured if I kept walking long enough I'd find something that fit the bill. It wasn't like I was in a rush. My father was likely awake by now but I had changed my appearance so anyone looking for me wouldn't be able to figure out it. Especially since my wolf mutation Quirk was well known.

…I forgot about my scent. There are plenty of animal based quirks that could potentially follow my scent. Which meant I should change it as soon as possible. The problem was I didn't know how to do that through Shapeshift, so I had to improvise. I looked around for a bit before finding a house that had clothes around my size drying on a line. The fence around the property wasn't very high so it was easy to do a wall run and climb over. 3D Movement was worth every free penny it cost.

Making sure that there was nobody in the house looking outside I dashed down and grabbed a new shirt and pair of shorts before leaving just as quickly. Moving to a side alleyway with no one in it I stripped out of my old clothes and put my newly acquired ones on instead. They were a bit tight but that was fine, they were only temporary.

After I had changed I then made my way to a store that sold perfume, scented candles and the like. I figured that if anything could change my scent and make it impossible to track it was a place that smelled like a thousand things at once. Sure it burned my own nose just going inside let along rubbing or spraying many of the products on myself but needs must and all that.

Now free of any worry about tracked or discovered I once again leisurely walked the streets look for a temporary place to stay. It took me about three hours and several dodged truancy officers but I managed to find a rundown warehouse that was just what I needed. Of course it wasn't empty though.

"Who the hell are you brat!?"

I just stared dully at the man who had just screamed at me. Why oh why did fodder characters have to look so cliché. I mean really? A Quirk that gave him permanent brass knuckles? His friends were even worse too. One was able to make baseballs bats appear out of his arms, another had a literal iron jaw and the last simply had a gun growing out of his right arm. It was small too, like a pistol.

"Oi! I'm talking to you, brat!" Knuckles screamed at me again as he and his buddies got into menacing/attack postures.

Tch. That's another problem with fodder as well, there always so fucking loud. Like they sacrifice any and all power just for the ability to scream loudly and shamelessly boast about the strength they don't actually possess. Hmm… I wonder if his friends will be just as loud if I make them scream. Unconsciously a sinister smile formed on my face while all light in my eyes faded, leaving nothing both darkness and malice in their depths.

"I think he might be special or something bro. We should just beat him up and toss him out. No point trying to talk to an idiot." Said gun man.

I think I'll start with him. With a thought I activated ten percent of Lycanthropy's power, using shapeshift to elongate and thicken my nails, turning them into razor sharp talons. I charged across half the distance between me and the four fodder characters before they finally reacted. A bit too slow though, and ultimately pointless as I made it into the center of the group with a quick teleport. I easily ignored the sense of fatigue that spread across my body, even as I used my claws to rip out gun man's throat. Right…they can't scream if I do that could they? I'll make sure to do better next time.

Next up was bat boy and by this point they finally managed to launch attacks at me, not even consciously realizing I had just sentenced their buddy to a slow death. Oh well, they would notice soon enough.

I jumped into the air and made full use of 3D Movement as I dodged through the narrow gap between bay boys swing and Knuckles' punch, Jaws had gone for a kick and thus was dodged when I jumped. Taking the brief moment of surprise that the trio felt at my feat, and then horror when they noticed their dead friend, I shoved my clawed hands into bat boy's kidneys.

Yup, definitely traded all power for an obnoxiously loud voice.

"You fucking psycho! I'm going to kill you!" Knuckles screamed in fury as he watched my gut another of his friends. I'm going to save him for last I think.

The two mooks grew more cautious in their movements however, despite their clear anger. It didn't matter though as I could see the area behind Jaws.

Another use of teleport, and an even stronger wave of fatigue, later and I was behind Jaws my claws digging through his head like a sharp knife through butter. A bit of a waste but that was what Knuckles was for, he'd Scream for me. Wouldn't he?

"Y-Y-You! What the fuck are you!?" Knuckles was hysterical at this point and had seemingly lost the will to fight. How boring. Well, seeing as I now had a bit of free time I might as well see how much SP killing these shmucks gave me. Only 5 huh? Trash is trash after all, shouldn't have expected much. Maybe if I put them on display somewhere? That'd get me more attention than killing them in an abandoned warehouse.

Sighing in disappointment I turned my attention back to Knuckles, who had apparently peed himself.

"Really? You actually peed yourself? I mean I know your existence is pathetic and you basically serve as a background character but…really?" I asked Knuckles in exasperation, the first time I spoke to the man this entire time.

Apparently he didn't like that. I wonder if it was because my voice sounded way too young, girlish almost. I could see how that would be extra creepy, especially considering I had the blood of his friends still literally on my hands. Unfortunately for him however I had gotten bored and decided to test just how much he'd Scream for me.

A couple minutes later I had my answer, and it was as disappointing as his very existence was. Guess I should have expected as much but too honestly die of fright? Or maybe it was pain? One of those at least caused the heart attack I was sure.

Anyways now I had a problem to deal with, the bodies. Do I make a couple of corpse piñatas somewhere? Or do I just dump them somewhere out of the way to keep myself mostly under the radar? Ohhh It was hard to choose. I guess I'll flip a coin for it, assuming this guys have any on them.

A quick rummaging of pockets, and wallets, later and I had myself a shiny coin, a coin which I wasted no time in flipping into the air. By the time the coin landed and had stopped spinning, the smile on my face had grown exceedingly disturbing. This was going to be fun.

 **AN: Not my favorite chapter but it's what came to me. Also, told you his stay would be short. Admittedly the fight scene wasn't much of one but that's just how it happened. Can't really play up a fight against trash mobs after all.** Her


End file.
